The tale of Aria Emmerson, redone! Persona 3
by Shinjirosenpailover
Summary: So, yeah! Chapter 24 is finally out! I hope you enjoy! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not claim anything.**

**If you're wondering why I deleted my original story, it is because I realized I had a lot of mistakes within the story itself. So I decided to redo it. It's still the same basic idea, just... different.**

**However, nothing's really that different in this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

I stepped off of the train, looking around. This was my first time in Japan... I looked down at my pamphlet, frowning. I wished I could've come on simpler terms.

"Madam, shouldn't we be getting out of the way of the other people?" my butler, Marcus, asked, gently pushing on my back. I took a few steps forward, not looking up from my paper.

"It's almost midnight," Marcus said, looking at the near-full moon, "we should hurry and get you to your new home." I glanced at him. "Our new home," I corrected, "and I told you, don't call me Madam while we're not around the other fawning servants. Just call me by my name – Aria." I started walking, Marcus following, carrying my bags.

"Yes, Miss Aria," he muttered, looking at the ground.

"Ah, you're forgiven, so don't make that face," I said with a chuckle, "Come on, we're keeping the dorm-mates waiting." I took my backpack from Marcus and started

running.

Marcus puffed behind me, carrying my larger suitcase. He was my butler ever since I was newborn, almost fifteen years ago. He was 22 at the time. Now he's 37, and is a very handsome person. Whenever we go out somewhere, he's always being hit on. He has pale skin, with chocolate brown hair and large green eyes. He doesn't even look that old. He looks like he's around twenty-five or something. His hair fell around his ears, and curled inwards slightly. His facial expressions are normally hard to read, but since I have been stuck with him for my entire life, I knew how to read him.

I was laughing, running with all my might. And yet Marcus somehow kept up with me. We ended up right in front of the dorm, with minutes to spare before midnight.

I looked over at Marcus, smiling. "We're here, finally," I said, gazing into his familiar face. For the first time, I noticed his forehead was wrinkled with worry. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. "After you," he said, gesturing to the door.

I opened the door and took a step inside. Two teenagers were sitting on the couch by the door. The girl had long red hair with brown eyes. She had the air of a commander around her, as if she had been giving orders her entire life. The boy had light blonde hair so light it almost looked gray. He had a bandage over his eyebrow as if he had been in a fight recently. His eyes were a dark gray, and had the light of a person who could be an older brother.

"Good evening," Marcus said, stepping in behind me and shutting the door behind him. "Good evening," the girl with red hair replied, "You're quite... late. We didn't expect you to arrive so late." Marcus frowned. "Forgive us," he said with a bow, "the train was delayed."

I nodded, yawning. "Forgive me, it's time for Miss Aria to fall asleep," Marcus said, pushing me gently on the back. I was too exhausted to protest. He pushed me up the stairs and into my new room. I dropped my bag and collapsed on the bed, and I was out in seconds.

I awoke the next morning with the sun shining in the window. I glanced around at my nearly-empty room. I don't need much, just a desk and my school stuff on top of it. I stood up, stretching. Marcus was probably in a different room. So I quickly changed into decent clothes and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning," I said, yawning as I walked into the kitchen. "School starts in two days," Marcus commented, handing me some breakfast. I quickly ate the ham and eggs that Marcus had prepared for me.

The girl from yesterday walked in as I handed my empty plate to Marcus. "Sorry for the lack of introduction yesterday," I stated with a smile, "I am Arianna Emmerson. Just call me Aria." Marcus nodded from the sink. "I am her butler, Marcus," he introduced himself. "I am Mitsuru Kirijo," the girl stated, "it's nice to meet you both." I smiled softly. At least she was polite.

"Is there anything you needed to do, Emmerson?" Mitsuru asked. "No, Senpai," I replied, "I was just planning on going around the town with Marcus, see what this town has to offer for sake of entertainment."

Mitsuru chuckled. "Very well," she said, "I'll be here if you need me." She went up the stairs to her room. Marcus went up the stairs as well, obviously to change out of his suit. He came down later in a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a red tee. We then went out of the dorm, me carrying my wallet in my pocket.

We stopped by the mall to check out the stores. There wasn't really anything that interested me... but Marcus was all about the cafe and the music store. While he was shopping for CDs, I wandered, basically just people watching. I sat on a bench, looking around. I suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched. I turned to look, and I saw a mysterious guy... wearing a maroon knee-length jacket with a hat that covered his eyes. I just stared at him as a crowd passed by. Once the crowd passed, the boy vanished.

"Oh, Miss Aria," Marcus walked up to me, carrying a bag from the music store, "There you are. Please don't wander off like that, Miss, I nearly died of fright." I glanced back at him, eyebrow raised. "You can't really 'die of fright'," I told him, "it's nearly impossible..." I glanced back to where that boy was. Why did he seem like he was staring at me...?

"What are you looking at?" Marcus asked, following my gaze. "Oh, nothing," I replied hurriedly, standing. "Let's go back, shall we?" I hurried towards the door, Marcus following with a confused expression. But my mind wasn't worried about the time. MY mind was only on the boy... what was making me so curious about him? Why was he so interested in me? ...for some reason, I wanted to see him again. But why...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter.**  
><strong>I do not claim anything.<strong>

_Italics mean thoughts._

So I'm walking home with my butler, right? I was rushing, trying to get away from the mall. Nothing bad had happened... but that boy's face kept popping in my head. Why was his presence bugging me so much...? "Miss Aria?" Marcus asked, grabbing my arm, "Are you alright?" I blinked and took a deep breath, clearing my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered, pulling my arm away. "Are you sure?" Marcus asked with concern in his face, "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I was people watching," I said with another deep breath, "and there was one guy who kept staring at me." Marcus raised an eyebrow. "A boy was staring at you?" Marcus asked.

I nodded, sighing. "It doesn't matter. My parent's wouldn't send a high schooler to watch me. That's why you're here," I said, rolling my eyes, "I bet he lives at a dorm or something." Marcus looked unconvinced, but he let it slide. The two of us walked in silence the rest of the way to the dorm.

As we walked in the door, the boy from last night was on his way out. "Ah, excuse me," he said, walking past us. I frowned a little, going up the stairs without saying anything. Marcus followed me into our room, him setting his music on the desk, muttering that he'd move it when he could. I nodded absently, sitting on the bed. After a while of awkward silence, I finally spoke. "I'm going to go back out, just for a walk. Don't follow me." Something was telling me to go out, no matter the circumstances.

Marcus frowned, but he let me go. I walked out the door to my room then out the front door, starting to walk down the street. I had no idea where I was going, I was just letting me senses drive me.

I ended up getting on the monorail. I looked out the window as we glided over the sea. Once I got to the first station, I got off, looking around. My feet were moving before I could tell myself to start moving. Suddenly, I was pushed to the side. "Hey, girlie," a punk with leather armbands was towering over me, "you're in the wrong place."

"Check out those rags," another punk said, "you going into battle, girlie?" I raised an eyebrow at them. "Why would it matter to you how I dress?" I asked. I ducked just as the first punk aimed a punch at me. My body was still moving on its own. "It annoys us." There were punks were closing in from all sides. All male... I quickly counted. Around ten. "Why don't you beat it?" one asked. I chuckled. "It'd help if you guys weren't closing in on all sides," I told them without thinking, "then again, I suppose I could always try to fight my way through." That was really the wrong thing to say. One of them howled and dove for me. I twirled, sending my knee into his stomach. He was sent flying, smashing against the wall with a sickening THUMP. He crumpled to the ground, coughing. I knew for a fact he didn't break anything - or he'd be crying his eyes out.

I glanced around to the other nine. They were more wary of me now. "...are you going to keep this up, or are you going to let me through?" I asked. "You oughta learn to shut that trap of yours," one of the punk snarled. They were circling me now. "Have you ever thought you might be outmatched?" I asked, tilting my head. Where the hell was my confidence coming from? Yeah, I had a little martial arts training, but that didn't necessarily guarantee my victory.  
>I remained wary of my surroundings. They remained wary of me. This kept us at a stalemate... then...<p>

"That's enough."

A shiver went down my spine. A few of the punks turned. I glanced behind them and my heart started to pound. It was that boy from earlier...

"Who the hell do you think you are, dumbass?" one of the punks asked, taking a defensive stance. The boy remained silent.

"Get them both!" someone called from the sidelines. My heart pounded. This was probably not going to end well...

With yells mocking battle cries, the punks lunged. I dodged one's foot to get hit by a punch to the shoulder. My foot flew out, kicking one in the stomach and sending him flying. Holding my bruised shoulder, I fell back a little. The boy was being attacked by four of the guys and just barely dodging their attacks. I had the other four to deal with. I frowned slightly, watching them circle me. Then two of them lunged at the same time.

My body was moving on its own. I ducked, rolling forward, letting those two crash into each other. The other two tried to kick me while I was on the ground, but I pushed one the ground as hard as I could, putting myself back up. "You little~!" one of the punks started, only to get punched in the face by me. Then I whirled, kicking the other guy in the head, making him crumple to the ground.

I glanced at the boy again. One punk lay on the ground, stunned. A bruise was forming on his forhead, as if he had been head-butted. The other three were circling around the boy warily.

I snuck up behind one of the punks and kicked him as hard as I could in the back of the knees. He crumpled, howling in pain. The other two lunged at the boy...

...but the boy turned in a full circle, sticking out his foot in the process, kicked the two boy in midair, sending them flying. "Impressive," I said to the boy. The boy grunted, pulling the lip of his hat over his eyes. I glanced at the people who were on the sidelines. They were all silent, staring at us. "...let's go," I said, grabbing the boy's arm and walking away from the group.

"Is your shoulder okay?" he asked, jerking his arm away. "I've had worse," I replied, rubbing the bruise. "...girls shouldn't get into fights like that," he stated, glancing at me. "I'm rich, so I get attacked by people who want my fortune," I stated, "so I'm used to fighting and protecting myself." I glanced at him. "I'm Aria Emmerson. And you are...?"

"Shinjiro," he stated, looking away. "Nice to meet you, Shinjiro," I stated with a smile. "...shouldn't you be getting home?" he asked. I glanced at the sky. Without me realizing it, it had become dark. "...I'll walk you back," he stated, "where do you live?"

"I'm currently living in the dorms," I stated. Shinjiro raised an eyebrow. "...a junior high schooler living in high school dorms?" he asked. "Is it really that strange?" I wondered out loud, "besides, I heard the middle-school dorms were pretty much empty right now anyway. I bet they wouldn't want me staying there myself, even if I do have a butler with me."

Shinjiro snorted. "Yeah," he stated, looking up at the sky. "Um... thanks for today," I stated with a smile, "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to survive if you hadn't stepped in."

"Then why go back there?" he asked, looking at me. I looked him in the face and answered plainly. "I ended up there when I came to my senses," I replied.  
>He rolled his eyes, but he said nothing. We boarded the monorail the in silence.<p>

"Um... are you in school, Shinjiro?" I asked him, glancing at him. "I go once in a while," he stated, "I'm a first-year at Gekkoukan." My eyebrows raised. "Oh... then I should be calling you Senpai," I said, glancing out the window.

He flicked me in the side of the head. "Ow!" I protested, rubbing the abused spot. "Don't call me that," he said, "there's no need to be formal to me, Emmerson." I smiled softly. "Well, if I have to call you Shinjiro, why don't you just call me Aria?" I asked. He glanced at me. I could see he was getting irritated.

"Hey, if you want me to call you Shinjiro, calling me Aria is a small price to pay, isn't it?" I asked, chuckling. "...fine," he muttered, looking out the window. The rest of the monorail rise was spent in silence.

As we stepped off the monorail, I noticed Marcus waiting at the side, dressed in plain clothes. "Marcus!" I said, waving. He glanced up at my voice and smiled at me. "Who's he?" Shinjiro asked, stepping off the monorail after me. "My butler," I stated, smiling and walking towards him.

"...did you have fun?" Marcus asked. "You could say that," I said with a laugh. "And who is this?" Marcus eyed Shinjiro.

"Marcus, this is Shinjiro. Shinjiro, this is my butler, Marcus," I introduced them quickly. I could see Marcus' eyes narrow slightly. "Nice to meet you," Shinjiro stated flatly. I could see sparks flying between them...

"Oh, um," I said, tugging slightly on Marcus' shirt, "should we get back to the dorm?" Marcus glanced at me. "...I was actually on my way to the pharmacy. Miss Kirijo was feeling a little sick, so I was going to buy some cold medicine for her," he stated. "Oh," I replied, "then you should get on the monorail..." Marcus nodded, stepping in the doors of the monorail as they shut. I waved, smiling at him as he left.

Shinjiro insisted he walk me back to the dorms, even though I said I would be fine. I eventually gave in, even if it was to end the argument.  
>We walked in silence for a long time. Then I glanced at my watch. It was 11:59. "...wow, it's past my bedtime," I muttered. No wonder I was so exhausted.<p>

"You have a bedtime?" Shinjiro raised an eyebrow. I could tell he was mocking me. Before I could retort, I felt myself step in some sort of liquid. I shivered, taking a step back and looking at the ground. What I saw made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Wh-what's going on...?" I asked, staring at the dark red substance. Why was there suddenly a puddle of blood on the ground...? And what was this sense of danger...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter.**  
><strong>I guess I'm changing the story more than I first thought I would... oh well. I'm having fun, so I hope you enjoy the new version of the story. ^_^<strong>

"Are you alright...?" Shinjiro was holding my shoulders. "B-blood..." I muttered, taking deep breaths. Shinjiro sighed, looking a little irritated. Before I coudl react, he bent down and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me like a princess. "H-hey, I can walk..." I muttered, pushing on his shoulder. "Not when you're about to faint," he stated, running. I didn't protest. My head was seriously spinning... I felt so sick...

"_Do you realize it now?"_

A voice spoke in my head.

"_Do you realize your destiny?"_

"Destiny...?" I wondered.

"What are you babbling about?" Shinjiro asked, still running.

"_When will you realize it...?"_

"...what...?" I muttered. The voice was gone. "Hey, are you alright?" Shinjiro glanced down at me, concerned. "...I think so..." I replied, "let me down."  
>He frowned and set me on my feet. "...where are we?" I asked, looking around. "Almost to the dorm," he replied, "you sure you can walk?" I nodded. "...which way?" I asked. "This way... what the hell?" His eyes widened when he turned. I glanced in the direction he was facing. There was giant, black blob with red eyes crawling toward us.<p>

My entire body turned cold. My mind told me to flee, to run as fast as I could, but my body was frozen.

The thing roared, charging. Shinjiro grabbed my arm and ran. I stumbled, then ran after him. "Whatever that thing is, it's obviously not friendly," he muttered. I nodded. He suddenly stopped, nearly making me run into him. "Shit," he swore, frowning. We were surrounded. My body froze. Shinjiro looked at me. "Hey...! Don't go fainting on me, now!" he looked worried. I took a deep breath, staring at the nearest black blob. "...help," I whimpered softly, curling my fingers into fists, "...help me, someone..."

_"Now is the time, Aria...!"_

The voice was back...

_"Call out my name! My name is..."_

"What...?" I covered my ears, trembling. The blobs were screeching at us, charging.

_"My name is...!"_

"...CLEOPATRA!"

My entire body was covered in blue flames. I fell to my knees, screaming the name at the top of my lungs. Fire roared in my body, looking for an escape...

"H-hey!" Shinjiro was obviously startled. But I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at the woman wearing beautiful Egyptian garb, holding a black snake in her hands, floating above me. Fire shot from the snake's mouth, hitting the nearest black blob. IT screamed, clawing at the sky as it vanished.

"W-woah..." Shinjiro was staring at me. I shakily stood up. "..there's a clear path," I stated, grabbing Shinjiro's hand and running as fast as I could.  
>My heart pounded in my chest. I didn't know what was going on... I spotted the dorm in front of me. I heard the blobs behind us, screaming.<p>

The front door opened, showing the boy from the other night. He saw us running, and the blobs behind us.

"Quick, inside!" He said, stepping aside. I ran in the front door, Shinjiro panting behind me.

The blond slammed the door, locking it. I fell onto the ground, gasping for air. My head was spinning so bad... I felt like I was going to puke...

"What's going on?" I whispered, shaking, "what were those things...?" Shinjiro collapsed on the couch, wheezing and coughing, but also gasping for air as I was.

"Here," the boy helped me to my feet and took me to the couch as well, sitting me next to Shinjiro. I rested my head on the back of the couch, trying to relax... but my body was still in flight mode.

Something was pushed into my hands. I looked. It was a glass of ice water. I pulled the glass to my lips and chugged the entire thing. "You both look worse for wear," the boy stated, sitting on the couch across from us.

"No kidding," Shinjiro said, swallowing his water. My vision was swimming in front of my eyes. "H-hey, don't faint now..." he reached for me. "I'm fine," I muttered, "just... tired..."

It was just then I realized that the light wasn't on. Then how was I able to see...? Was everything around me glowing...? "What's going on?" I asked. "I'd like to know that, too," Shinjiro stated. "I'll explain," the boy stated.

"Don't you think it would be better to wait until they regain their strength, Akihiko?" Mitsuru suddenly appeared behind me, making me jump.

"...yes, rest sounds good," I muttered, closing my eyes. "I'll get her to her room," was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep. I don't even know who it was that said those words.

I awoke in my bed. Sunlight was streaming in from the window. Marcus was sitting next to me, holding a damp cloth. "Good morning, Miss Aria," he stated as I sat up. "...morning," I replied, "when did you get back?"

"A few minutes after you did, apparently," he stated, frowning, "sounds like you had quite an adventure last night." He set the cloth next to him. "...yeah... I don't remember much, though..." I stated, frowning. I remember running with Shinjiro... but I couldn't remember anything else...

"Are you alright?" Marcus asked. "...I don't know," I replied, "where's Shinjiro?"

"He's downstairs," Marcus stated, standing. "He was given a room as well for the night. Seems he and Mister Sanada know each other pretty well." I assumed this 'Mister Sanada' was the boy from before. I stood up, looking down at my clothes. Some time in the night, I was changed into pajamas. "I changed you," Marcus stated, standing. "...thanks," I replied. I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something important.

"Here," Marcus handed me some clothes and left the room. Smiling slightly, I changed into the khaki cargo pants, and a red halter top. I walked out of the room, tying my hair up in a ponytail.

"Look who's up," Mitsuru stated as I walked down the stairs into the lounge with Marcus. "...thanks for taking care of me," I said with a smile. "Yeah," Sanada smiled back, "you doing alright?"

"Sort of," I frowned, "I can't remember anything that happened last night. All I remember is that I was running from something with Shinjiro."  
>"I don't remember much, either," Shinjiro came out from behind me, making me jump. "Jeese, you're jumpy," he said to me as he passed. "I just woke up," I replied flatly, sitting next to Mitsuru, "of course I'm going to be jumpy, especially after last night."<p>

"Can you just remember running?" Sanada asked as Shinjiro sat next to him. "Yeah," I replied, "I remember running towards the dorm. You opened the door, Senpai, and made sure... whatever it was that was chasing us, didn't get inside."

"I remember a little more than that," Shinjiro stated. I raised an eyebrow. "You were talking to yourself," he stated, "I couldn't hear what you were saying, though. Then you summoned... something. A woman, wearing Egyptian clothing. And you killed one of those.. .things, with fire." I blinked. "...I don't remember that part," I stated.

"...the Chairman will be here shortly," Mitsuru stated. "Chairman?" I asked. "The Chairman of the Board," Sanada replied, "he'll help explain what last night was about."  
>My stomach grumbled loudly. I could feel my face turn red. "I'll get you something to eat, Miss Aria," Marcus patted me on the shoulder, and went into the kitchen. "Thank you," I muttered softly.<p>

There was an awkward silence. Then;

"I don't believe I got your name," I said to Sanada. "OH, right," he stated, "I'm Akhiko Sanada. You can go ahead and call me Akihiko." I chuckled softly. "I prefer calling my upperclassmen 'senpai' unless forced otherwise," I stated, glancing at Shinjiro as I spoke. He wasn't looking at me, though. He was staring at the ceiling.

Another awkward silence. It seemed to drag on forever. Marcus brought out two plates of eggs and bacon and set one in front of me, the other in front of Shinjiro.

"Thank you, Marcus," I said, picking up my fork. "...yeah, thanks," Shinjiro muttered. I started eating neatly, all too wary of the silence around us.

"When is the Chairman supposed to arrive?" Marcus asked. "He should be-" Mitsuru was interrupted by the front door opening. A tall man in a brown suit stepped into the lounge. "Mr. Chairman," Mitsuru stood up. "Hello," the man said, smiling. He adjusted his spectacles, eyeing both me and Shinjiro. "I hear the two of you had quite an adventure last night," he said, sitting on the chair at the head of the couches..

I nodded, my mouth full of eggs. Shinjiro set his fork on his empty plate. "...thanks for the food," he said, leaning back.

Marcus picked up his plate. "You're welcome, Mister Aragaki," he said. Shinjiro shot a slight glare at the butler, but didn't protest to the name. I took the last bite of egg and handed Marcus my plate as well.

"Now then, to business," the Chairman leaned forward, "would you mind telling me your names?"

"Shouldn't the Chairman of the Board be able to know who's living in this dorm?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're sharp," the chairman said with a chuckle. "...I'm Aria Emmerson," I stated, "and this is my butler, Marcus LeBurn."

"I'm Shinjiro Aragaki," he followed. "I'm Shuji Ikutsuki," the chairman replied, "I'm the Chairman of the Board for Gekkoukan High school."

He then looked at me. "Now then. What would the two of you say if I told you that a day consists of more than 24 hours?" he asked. I blinked. "...what?" was all I could say. "I wouldn't believe you," Shinjiro stated, "I'd ask if you were insane."

Ikutsuki chuckled. "You've witnessed this yourself," Mitsuru stated, "last night, when you were being chased." Shinjiro raised his eyebrows.  
>"You must have noticed the signs," Mitsuru stated. "Blood everywhere," I muttered, the single memory coming back into my mind. I shivered, and gagged. "I stepped in it. Blech." Shinjiro chuckled. "You were as white as a sheet," he stated, "are you really that weak against seeing blood?"<p>

I shook my head violently, trying to clear my head. "...Miss Aria," Marcus stated, "you do realize that doesn't help." I frowned. "I don't want to think about it," I muttered. Marcus sighed, walking a short ways away. Then he returned, holding a bucket. "Just in case," he stated, placing the bucket in my lap.

"Thanks," I muttered, grimacing. "...continuing on," Ikutsuki stated, "the Dark Hour occurs each night, at midnight. It'll happen tonight, and every night to come." I nodded slowly. "So what... what were those things that were chasing us?" I asked.

"You mean the Shadows?" Ikutsuki asked. I nodded. "They're what we're fighting against," he answered, "they can only be defeated by Persona-users." I blinked. "...Cleopatra," the name came out before I could stop myself.

"Exactly," Ikutsuki stated. "But... I'm not sure I can fight," I stated, frowning. I glanced at Marcus. "And you're too calm. I'd expect you to be questioning this."  
>"I'm not... because I'm aware of the Dark Hour's existence as well," he stated, "I can function as well within the Dark Hour." I blinked. "So... you can use a Persona, or whatever?" I asked.<p>

"..." Marcus frowned, "I do not recall being able to summon a 'Persona'. Perhaps I never had a need to." I glanced at Shinjiro. "Can you?" I asked. "I don't recall being able to," he replied.

"...long story short," Ikutsuki stated, "we are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. SEES for short." He smiled slightly. "On paper, we are a school club. But in reality, we exterminate Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader, and I'm the club advisor."

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey," Mitsuru stated, "The victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incident on the news, if not all of them." I frowned. I didn't pay attention to the news. I figured I'd have to watch to see what they meant.

She brought out a silver suitcase and opened it. Laying in it was a gleaming, silver gun. "We'd like you to join us," Mitsuru said to me. I blinked. "...me? Fight?" I asked. Mitsuru and Akihiko nodded.

"Hold it," Marcus rested his hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him. "Why does Miss Aria have to fight?" he asked, "She doesn't have any experience in fighting except for the martial arts I have taught her..."

"Marcus," I cautioned. He looked at me. "I want to fight. If I can help at all, I will." Marcus frowned, but released my shoulder. "We appreciate it," Mitsuru stated, placing the gun in my hands.

"And she won't be alone in fighting, Marcus," Akhiko stated, "Mitsuru and I will be at her side." She nodded.

Marcus still didn't look too happy, but he gave in. "Just be careful, Miss Aria," he stated, "your parents would have my hide if you ended up in the hospital." I nodded with a slight smile.

"Now Aria," Ikutsuki said, "that gun in your hand is called and Evoker." I looked at it. It gleamed in the light. SEES was imprinted on the side.

"You use it to summon your Persona," he continued, "Mitsuru and Akhiko can tell you more." He stood up. "Forgive me, but I have a meeting right now. I'll see you all later." He walked out the door.

"..." I stared at the Evoker in my hands. "Miss Aria?" Marcus said. "...this is a lot to absorb at once," I stated. "I can imagine so," Marcus mused with a serious expression.

"...Emmerson," Mitsuru stated. I looked at her. "We will not ask you to fight immediately," she stated, "so you have time to think about everything we have told you." I nodded. "Thank you," I stated.

"If that's all..." Akhiko said, standing, "I have some things to do. So I'll see you all later." He left without looking back.

"He hasn't changed at all," Shinjiro muttered. "You know Sananda-senpai?" I asked, tilting me head. Shinjiro pulled his beanie over his eyes. "We grew up together at the same orphanage," he stated, "so you could say we're childhood friends."

"I see," I stated with a smile, "it must be nice, having people you know from so long ago." I stood up, wrapping my fingers around my Evoker. "I'm going to take this to my room," I stated, walking towards the steps.

Once I was in my room, I stashed the Evoker under my pillow and sat on my bed, staring at the wall. This was... intense. I never knew this was going to happen, when I decided to come here.

I smiled slightly. Whatever was going to happen... good or bad... it should be exciting. It made me happy, knowing that coming here to Japan would actually mean something more than just extending my education.

**And that's the third chapter!**  
><strong>Yeah, it's a lot different from the original story. . Well, I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>  
><strong>Thanks to Angelo DeLuca for editing!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter.**  
><strong>I do not claim anything.<strong>

_Italics means thoughts_

I flopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. _Shadows... Dark Hour... Personas... if I hadn't seen this all with my own eyes... I wouldn't have believed them at all..._

I rolled over so I was staring at the wall. I kind of wondered what was going to happen. I touched the wall with a finger. I wasn't scared - that was the weird part. I wanted to fight. It felt like it was something only I could do - something that I can do myself. I sat up, looking at the sunlight pouring through the window. But what was this uneasiness?

I stood up, and stretched. Maybe some food would help. I grabbed my wallet from my dresser and walked out of my room.

"Going somewhere?" Shinjiro asked as I passed the lounge. "I'm just going to find a place to eat," I replied. He raised an eyebrow. "What, worried about me?" I asked with a smirk, "you could always come with me."

"Whoever said about me being worried?" he asked, frowning. "No one," I replied, "but normally people don't ask here you're going unless they're worried to some degree."

Shinjiro rolled his eyes. "You look too deeply into others' actions," he stated. "I know," I replied, "it's been a habit since I was a little kid." I looked at him. "...so, do you wanna come eat with me? I don't know the area very well, after all."

"I'll come along," Akhiko said, coming up behind me and making me jump. "Senpai, don't sneak up on me," I frowned at him. "Yeah, sorry," he said with a chuckle, "you're a jumpy one."

"After last night, it's understandable," I replied with a sigh. Shinjiro muttered something under his breath and headed towards the stairs. "Well, shall we go?" Akhiko asked. "Yeah," I replied, opening the door.

I stepped out into the sunlight, gazing at the sky. "You're pretty calm about what happened," Akhiko stated, following. "No use getting worked up over it," I replied, "What's done is done. Nothing can be done about it." I chuckled. "You could probably do things to change the future - the future isn't set in stone - but once something's done, it's done." I glanced at Akihiko. He seemed deep in thought about what I said.

"So... where's a good place to eat?" I asked. "Mm?" he looked at me, then at the street. "Oh, right. Depends on what you want. If you want ramen, Hagakure's a good place. There's also Wakatsu, or the Beef Bowl place... or if you just want something light, there's the cafe in the mall. Or there's Takoyaki."

I chuckled. "So many places to choose from," I commented. Akhiko shrugged. "IT's a big city," he replied. I nodded, thinking. "Well, what would you recommend?" I asked. "The beef bowls are good, but I'm in the mood for ramen," he stated, looking up at the sky.

"Then let's go there," I said with a chuckle. We walked in silence for a few minutes, then I spoke.

"How long have you been fighting, Senpai?"

"About half a year," he replied, "back when I was in Junior High School." He chuckled. "My story's a lot different than yours." I smiled slightly. "I suppose everyone's is," I replied, "everyone's stories are going to be different." Akihiko chuckled. "Well, you and Shinji will probably be exceptions," he stated, "you experienced the Dark Hour together."

I thought about that. "I guess that's true. He didn't seem all that alarmed about it, though," I replied, frowning slightly. "...the only thing that made me realize it, though, was stepping in blood. That's just... errrgh..." I grimaced at the thought. "L-let's change the subject," I stated, shaking my head.  
>Akhiko chuckled. "You don't like blood, huh," he said. "No," I replied, "I... witnessed my mother have a miscarriage." I shuddered. "There was blood everywhere. Seeing blood reminds me of that."<p>

"...ouch," he said. I shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I guess. Though I don't have the little brother I wanted, it's not something I can change," I replied, "if I could, though, I still don't think I would." I gazed at the sky. "Sometimes, things are meant to happen."

"If you did have a brother, what would you want him to be like?" Akhiko asked. "Hm? Um... well, I don't know. I'd be happy to have a brother, no matter what he was like," I replied with a chuckle, "if he was younger, I'd like to dote on him for sure, whether he was a delinquent or a goody-two-shoes. But if I had an older brother..." I gazed off into the distance. "...I'm not sure. He'd have to be nice, obviously." I chuckled. "I guess Marcus is more of a big brother to me than a butler, you know? I've been with him since I was born, so it's kinda hard to remember he's my butler and not my brother."

Akihiko and I continued to chat about random things on the way to the restaurant. When we entered the ramen shop Hagakure, he seemed to get happier. "Two extra-large specials, please," he said as he sat. "Extra-large? Special?" I asked, sitting across from him.

"You gotta keep your strength up when you're fighting," he said, "and the special is the best thing they have here." I blinked slowly. "...okay..." I said hesitantly. I wasn't that much of a glutton... I kinda wondered if I was going to eat it all.

The cook brought out the bowls. I looked at the soup, picking up my chopsticks. "Go ahead, try it," Akhiko smiled at me. I hesitantly took a bite. The taste was... amazing. Kind of salty, but with a distinct flavor that blended well. "This is amazing," I stated, amazed. Akhiko chuckled. "Alright, chow time," he said, also digging into his food.  
>We ate in silence. Well, except with the slurping. It's kind of hard to eat ramen without slurping.<p>

When I finished my bowl, my stomach was groaning. I was amazed I could eat it all. "Amazing," Akhiko said, tilting my bowl to look inside. "...mph..." I groaned, rubbing my stomach. Akhiko chuckled. "You must have a small stomach," he stated with a smile. I glared at him. "Don't treat me like a kid. I have Marcus for that," I replied to his statement. "Yeah... he might get mad if you burst your stomach," he said, standing. "I'll pay," I stated, digging into my wallet. "I'm already paying," Akhiko said, placing a bill on the table.

I stood up, groaning. My stomach felt like it was going to explode. "Let's go for a jog to help settle our stomachs," he suggested. "...yeah," I replied, "that might help..."

He led the way out of the restaurant, and we started jogging. The feeling of the soup sloshing in my stomach did not help.

But after a few moments, I was able to ignore it. We jogged in silence, or at least until I was huffing and puffing. "Argh," I said, leaning against a telephone post. "Haha, you don't have a lot of stamina, do you?" he asked, stopping next to me. "Shut up," I muttered, "I... normally don't run, or jog, for anything." I chuckled, looking at Akhiko. Now that I thought on it...

"You know, I think I'd like to have you as a big brother, Senpai."

He blinked at me, surprised. "Well, you have a lot of qualities I'd like to see in a big brother," I said with a laugh, "that's what I meant."

His face hardened a bit after that statement. I thought I had stepped on a landmine... but all he said was "Thank you for the compliment."

We jogged the rest of the way to the dorm in silence. I kinda wondered what the future would hold for me...**  
><strong>

**And there's the fourth chapter.**  
><strong>I do not claim anything.<strong>  
><strong>I had a little trouble coming up with something for this chapter. Thanks to my friend who also love P3 for the idea.<strong>

**And best of all, thanks to Angelo DeLuca for editing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter.**  
><strong>Hope you enjoy.<strong>  
><strong>I do not claim anything.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks to Angelo DeLuca for editing.<strong>

I was so exhausted by the time we got to the dorm, I immediately collapsed onto one of the couches. "Haha... don't have a lot of stamina, do you?" Mitsuru asked. She was sitting on the other couch, reading something. "Not really..." I muttered. "Miss Aria," Marcus started, "hasn't particularly had a reason to have a lot of stamina. She's not what you would call 'durable'."

"Thanks, Marcus," I grumbled. "Perhaps you should join a sports team," Akihiko suggested, "that'll build your stamina up quick." I smiled grimly. "Like what?" I asked.

"Well, Junior High School doesn't have a lot of teams," Mitsuru stated without looking up from her book, "just gymnastics, volleyball, and tennis." Akihiko placed a hand on my shoulder. "Or, when you go to Gekkoukan, you can be manager of the boxing team," he stated. "So many options," I said with a grim chuckle.

"You can only join one team," Mitsuru stated, "but you can be part of a team and still manage the boxing team at the high school."  
>"...I'll think about it," I muttered, struggling to sit up. "Are you thirsty, Miss Aria?" Marcus asked. "Here," Shinjiro surprised me, pushing a glass of water into my hands. "Thanks," I said, sipping the ice-cold liquid.<p>

"You seem like the kind of girl who would like gymnastics," Shinjiro stated, sitting next to me. "I like watching," I replied honestly, "but never got around to actually doing gymnastics myself."

"Well, if you join the gymnastics team, you'll have the chance," Marcus stated, "I'd highly reccommend it to you, Miss Aria, since it might help you in battle." I chuckled. "...okay," I said, "I'll do gymnastics, then..."

I drained the rest of my glass, and started chatting with everyone. Akihiko sat next to Mitsuru as we all chatted with each other.

It seemed too soon for it to be dark out... but before I knew it, it was time to go to sleep. So I bade everyone goodnight and went to my room to sleep.

I was standing in front of a glittering green tower. In my hands a long, thin rod... a naginata. I gripped my weapon tightly, looking up at the tower. I reached for the sky... the full moon glowed eerily atop of it. As I took a step towards the tower, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't enter just yet," an unknown voice stated, "you need to wait for other people to join you, first..."

I awoke with a jolt. The sun was streaming in the window from outside. I sat up in bed, rubbing my eye. I felt like I had a strange dream... but what had happened...?

A knock came to the door. "Come in," I said, tossing the covers to the side.

It was Marcus. He was holding my new uniform. "Here you go, Miss Aria," he said, handing it to me. "Thank you, Marcus," I stated, looking down at the dark green uniform. He left again to let me change.

With a small smile, I quickly changed. Thankfully, Marcus didn't order me a mini skirt like I imagined most of the other girls would wear. The skirt went halfway down my thighs.

I walked down the stairs, doing my hair up in a ponytail. Marcus already had my lunch box ready as well as my breakfast. The other three were gone - obviously already heading towards school.

"I'll be accompanying you to school today," Marcus said. I nearly dropped my fork. "There's no need to," I stated. "You're directionally challenged, Miss Aria," he said, "at least for the first week, I'll be showing you the way to the school so you don't get lost."

I frowned slightly. "You know me too well," I stated, pushing my empty plate away from me. "I'm supposed to, as your butler," he handed me my lunch box and my bag.

And we left the dorm in silence. I noticed a few people also in dark green uniforms walking towards the monorail.

"Who's that chick?" I heard someone whisper.

"She looks like a foreigner," another person muttered.

"Her friend looks totally hot," I heard a girl murmur excitedly.

I sighed. "This is why I didn't want you to join me," I muttered to Marcus in English.

"Just grit your teeth, Miss Aria," Marcus replied in the same language, "rumors usually don't last long."

We boarded the monorail in silence. I could still hear the whispers of people around me. But I ignored them to the best of my ability. Apparently, Marcus was, too. The ride on the monorail was completly silent between the two of us.

When we got off the monorail, someone tripped and crashed into me from behind. I yelped in surprise, stumbling. Marcus caught me in a fraction of a second. "Are you alright, Miss Aria?" he asked.

"I'm okay," I said, looking back at the girl who crashed into me. "Oh I'm sorry!" the brown-haired girl said. "No harm done," I replied with a chuckle. I noticed the girl was also wearing a green uniform. "Are you in Junior High?" I asked. "Yes," she replied, "I'm a third-year. My name is Yukari Takeba."

"I'm Aria Emmerson," I replied with a smile, "just call me Aria, Yukari-san. This is my butler, Marcus." He bowed at the waist. "Please take care of Miss Aria," he said.

"Oh, um... does that mean you're the new transfer student?" Yukari asked. I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Aria," she smiled a little timidly. "Here," Marcus handed me a blue umbrella, "the forecast said it was supposed to rain this afternoon. Miss Takeba, can I trust you to show Miss Aria the rest of the way to the school?"  
>"Of course," she nodded. MArcus bowed to her, and boarded the monorail again without another word.<p>

"He seems nice," Yukari said as we started walking. "It's his job as a butler," I replied, smiling. The rest of the walk consisted of conversation of the new school year.

"Welcome to Paulownia Junior High School," she said cheerfully. "Let's have fun this year," I replied with a smile.

We entered the school to a large group of student nearly running us over in a rush. Yukari pulled me out of the throng to the side of the entrance hall. "This way to faculty office," she stated, pulling me along by the hand. "Thank you," I replied, chuckling.

And like that, Yukari nearly ran into a teacher. "Watch yourself, Takeba," he said as he passed. "Sorry!" she apologized, running past him, dragging me along.  
>And we ended up in front of the faculty office. "Here you go," she said, opening the door. I took a step it.<p>

"OH, Emmerson, was it?" one of the teachers looked up. "Mmhm," I said, waving to Yukari.

"Let's see..." she started flipping through a file. She had pretty red hair and doe eyes. "Emmerson... 9th grade, correct? Outstanding grades... but why come to Japan, I wonder?" she looked at me through her thick glasses. "To broaden my horizons," I replied, "I've been interested in Japan since I was little. So I asked my parents if I could graduate here in Japan. It took a few years, but I got them to agree."

"I see," she said, looking down at the folder again, "I'm Miss Ichinose. I teach Classic Literature and I'll be your homeroom teacher." She stood up from her seat, closing the folder. "Nice to meet you," I said with a smile. "MY, you're polite," she smiled back, "the opening ceremony is about to begin. Come with me."

I stood off to the side as the principal began the opening ceremony. But I couldn't hear him that well, because there were people whispering. I could only hear snatches of what they were saying.

"Heard... transfer student..."

"Came here with Yukari..."

"Isn't she a foreigner?"

"I heard talking," one of the teachers nearby said.

The whispering students shut up immediately.

I smiled slightly. It seemed to me like this was going to be a fun school year.

**And there's the fifth chapter!**

**Please remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the sixth chapter!**

**I do not claim anything!**

**Thanks to Angelo DeLuca for editing!**

After school, it was pouring hard. You could barely see outside of the windows. The students around me chattered about random things – mostly revolving around me. Was being from America so interesting? Sheesh.

I stood up, packing my bag. First day of school and we already have homework... I guess that doesn't really change, going from one country to another.

I was about to turn to leave when I saw Yukari waving to me. "Can you believe this?" Yukari glared out the window, "they said it was going to rain, but they never said anything about it pouring this hard."

"Not really much we can do about it," I replied with a shrug, "so we might as well grin and bear it." I smiled. "Well, I have to get going. Marcus is probably expecting me to go straight back."

"Yeah... see you later," Yukari said. I turned away from her and walked out the door, carrying my umbrella under my arm.

When I reached outside, I opened my umbrella and went running. Water splashed my legs as I tried to dodge around puddles. I couldn't see past the end of my nose, the rain was so thick. After only a few minutes, I was thigh-deep in water, shivering, and completely lost. I was about to give up hope of finding my way home when...

"You coulda just called, idiot."

I yelped in surprise. Shinjiro had somehow snuck up behind me. "That's not funny," I frowned at him, "And I don't have your phone number." He was carrying a deep maroon umbrella. "Come on," he said, walking past me, "it's a good thing Marcus predicted you would get lost in the rain."

"...thanks," I muttered, following him, "it probably be the Dark Hour by the time I got back."

"And seeing as how all water turns to blood during the Dark Hour, you'd probably be paralyzed," Shinjiro replied. I smiled slightly. I couldn't deny that.

"I can't help but wonder," I said, "if it rained during the Dark Hour, would the rain turn to blood?" The thought kinda made me feel sick.

"If the rain continues on into tonight we'll find out," he replied. I shuddered, speeding up my pace to walk next to him.

"Why are you so weak against blood?" Shinjiro asked. "I don't really want to talk about it right now," I muttered with a frown. Shinjiro looked at me, ready to push the issue... but I guess something in my face changed his mind.

The rest of the walk to the monorail was spent in silence. When we got onto the monorail, Shinjiro led me over to a seat and sat down. "You really got splashed," he said, eyeing my soaked shoes, socks, and skirt.

"It's not like I wanted to get wet," I muttered. I remained standing... I didn't want to inconvenience the next person to sit by making the seat wet.

"No... if you wanted to get wet, you'd probably jump into the ocean," Shinjiro stated. "I'm not that stupid," I muttered to myself.

"Say something?" he asked, looking up at me. "Nope," I lied smoothly, "you're hearing things, Shinjiro."

The rest of the ride was silent between us. I watched the rain hit the windows and slide off for the rest of the ride.

My mind started wandering. I was imagining the little streams of water on the window as big rivers in real life, and imagining people swimming in them. Yeah, call me crazy. I think of the most random things when I'm bored.

Just as I was imagining parents teaching a baby how to swim, the monorail went to a full stop. "Hey," Shinjiro gently conked me on the head, "we're here."

I followed him off of the train and opened my umbrella. It was still raining cats and dogs, and I really didn't want to get lost.

The walk passed by in silence. I followed Shinjiro closely, almost tempted to reach out and grab the back of hist coat to make sure we didn't get separated.

Just as we arrived at the dorm, the rain started to let up. "Figures," Shinjiro glared at the overcast sky, "shitty weather..."

"Come on," I muttered, closing my umbrella and opening the front door.

"Took you long enough," Akhiko was sitting in the lounge, a bowl of what looked like cup ramen in his hands. The smell of it made my stomach growl. "If you think walking in the rain with a space cadet is like a walk in the park, you pick her up next time," Shinjiro said, walking past me inside. I said nothing, just set my umbrella next to the door and dropped my bag.

"Welcome home, Miss Aria," Marcus came from the stairs... what was he doing in his room? "I'm back," I said, "I'm going to go change, if you could wash my uniform?"

"Certainly," he replied with a bow. I could almost see a smirk on his face... that got me suspicious.

"Alright, what're you planning?" I asked, folding my arms. "Nothing," he replied smoothly with a smile, "let's say, ah... there's a surprise in your room."

I frowned. "...okaay..." I said hesitantly. "After you," Marcus said with a smile. I went up the stairs slowly, dreading the moment I opened the door... whatever it was that Marcus had placed in my room, I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

I carefully opened the door, taking a peek. The moment I saw the 'surprise' I slammed the door shut, my eyes wide. "WHAT THE HELL, MARCUS?" I demanded. I could feel my face going red.

"There is a good reason, Miss Aria," he stated. I could see he was trying to suppress a laugh. I re-opened my door, slipped in, and slammed the door back in his laughing face. I turned the lock, resting my head on the doorframe.

I then slowly turned to my bed. Resting on top of my neatly-made bed was a rather... revealing bikini. "Marcus, you are going to pay for this dearly," I growled through the door. I heard him snickering and walked away. I snatched the offensive material and stuffed it in my desk drawer under my pencils.

I took several deep breaths, glaring at the window. I could hear the rain, pitter-pattering on the window. In my reflection, my face was beet red and my eyes were huge, like a wild animal's... ready to kill.

I slowly walked over to my closet and stripped out of my soaked uniform and changed into a pair of long, fuzzy pink pants and a white pajama shirt that said "Princess in Training."

I folded up my uniform and walked out the door. Marcus was waiting for me. I silently handed him the soaked clothing and walked past him.

I went down to the lounge and picked up my bag, taking it back upstairs to do my homework. I sat at my desk, pulling out the math papers. I knew it was going to be a long, long year. I could tell already. I tapped my pen against my lips, thinking. Perhaps it would be more entertaining, now that I'll be fighting as well as school. I kinda hoped so. Otherwise, life here would be very... boring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the Seventh Chapter!**

**This one was originally an Extra Chapter but I'll put it in on a later date. :) Please be patient.**

**Thanks to Angelo DeLuca for editing!**

**This is a time skip to October 4th, when 'the accident' happens. Hope you enjoy.**

It was the Dark Hour. I was running alongside the senpai, following a large, unusual Shadow.

"Castor!"

Shinjiro pullled the trigger on his Evoker as he was running. The horseman appeared, chasing after the Shadow.

"Be careful, Shinjiro!" Even after his awakening, Shinjiro didn't have complete control of his Persona. His attack missed, but the shadow slowed down anyway.

I ran forward, my legs pumping. Joining Gymnastics really helped with my stamina and speed – I was a lot more fit for battle now. Just as I was within reach of the Shadow, I swung my naginata with all my might, catching the Shadow. Finally.

The blobbed Shadow split, reforming as the others caught up. The blob took more of a human with six arms poking out of its shoulders, with the mask of the Heirophant.

"Hecatonchires," I spoke the Greek mythological monster. "Not enough arms, dope," Shinjiro stated, getting around it. "Seeing a shadow with fifty head and a hundred arms would be scary enough," I snapped back, taking off around the shadow.

"Let's save the discussion for later!" Mitsuru said, pointing her Evoker at her head. The Shadow turned its mask at me. A big mouth opened under the mask, showing big rows of sharp teeth. It launched itself into the air, landing on a lightpost.

"Sukunda!" Akhiko yelled, shooting his Evoker. A green light appeared around the Shadow. Wait a second... "Residential area," I stated, "be careful!" There were coffins everywhere...

"Fatal End!" Shinjiro shot his Evoker as well. The horseman appeared, the horse neighing with a certain bloodlust that made my skin crawl.

"Shinjiro!" I yelled, feeling a strange feeling in my gut. "Attack the Shadow!" Shinjiro yelled. He was apparently struggling with controlling his Persona...

"Poisma!" I yelled, shooting my Evoker at my temple as well. A Purple light appeared around the Hecatonchires. "Work... work..." I growled. The Shadow howled, clawing at his body. That was a good sign... it meant it was Poisoned.

"Bufula!" Mitsuru yelled. Ice shards come out of the ground, surrounding the Shadow. IT screeched as the ice shattered and did damage.

It howled, leaping off of the lightpost and diving for me, screeching. My legs buckled. That screech, whatever it was, was obviously affecting me. My head felt like it was being split open... I could barely see... I lifted my naginata in a defensive position – horizontal above my head. The Shadow landed on the shaft, snarling in my face. My back and arms strained to carry the weight of the stupid thing...

Mitsuru's sword appeared above my head, striking the Shadow right in the mask. It jumped away, screeching. "Thanks, Senpai," I said, rubbing my temple. My head was still pounding...

"Focus. Deep breaths," she said, patting my shoulder. I breathed in deeply, and let it out slowly. "Okay," I said, looking at the Shadow. I gripped my weapon tightly, and ran forward. "Akhiko-senpai!" I yelled. "Right..." he said, pointing his Evoker at himself.

The Shadow aimed a punch at me from the right, but I dodge, slashing with my naginata. A stream of lightning went right past me and hit the damn Shadow right in the mask. It howled, flailing. "Now, Shinji!" Akihiko yelled.

"I'm... trying...!" Shinjiro seemed to still be fighting his Persona. He was sweating, and shaking...

"Gyah!" I yelled. My momentary lapse on concentration, the Shadow managed to blast me away from it. I landed a ways away. I had meant to land on my feet, but... the force of my landing caused me to twist my ankle. I screamed in pain, grabbing my foot. Tears sprund in my eyes... the pain was too much...

"Look out!" Mitsuru yelled. I looked up in time to see the Shadow about to pounce on me. I knew this was it... I couldn't move...

"OI!" Shinjiro got between me and the Shadow, raising his ax. Just as the Shadow was about to land, the ax was swung, catching the Hecatonchires right in the mask. I heard a sickening CRACK! and saw a crack appear in the mask. "It's... almost dead..." I said, gasping from the pain in my leg. Castor seemed to appear out of nowhere, the horse charging at the shadow, neighing. The Shadow screeched as it dissipated, vanishing into the night.

"Castor!" Shinjiro said above me. It wasn't vanishing like normal... it was still charging...

I looked. There was a mother covering her small boy on the side of the road... what the hell...? "Get out of here!" I yelled at them. Then I realized...

"Shinjiro! Castor is...!" I was too late. The sword of the horseman came down right on the woman's back. The woman... collapsed...

"Get me over there," I said, trying to move. I screamed as pain shot through my leg. "I can... do something... help me..." my vision was going blurry... the pain...

"There's nothing we can do," Akihiko said somewhere above me. I couldn't see him, or anythign around me. I guess I fainted right then and there, because I don't remember anything after that.

When I awoke, I was on the sofa in the lounge. Marcus was wrapping my ankle in a bandage. "Welcome back to the living, Miss Aria," he stated without looking up. "...thanks," I muttered, rubbing my eye. It was dawn outside. "Where's Shinji?" Akihiko was storming down the stairs, his eyes wild. "Isn't he in his room?" I asked. My mind was still groggy.

"No," he said, "the window looked like it had been pried open... what the hell...?" He ran past the lounge out the door. I blinked slowly. I have never seen him this flustered.

"Oh dear," Marcus said with a sigh, standing up. "Shinjiro...?" I asked. Mitsuru walked down the stairs. "...that woman has been proclaimed dead by the police," she told me, "obviously Aragaki blames himself for her death..."

"I could've done something," I stated, curling my fingers into a fist. Anger flared up in my chest. "I... could've... done something..." I gritted my teeth, tears filling my eyes. That poor woman... "Her son?" I asked. "He's... alright," she stated. I didn't like that answer... but something told me not to argue. I looked down at my ankle, fighting against the urge to cry.

"...your ankle will take some time to heal," Marcus stated, "no gymnastics until you're better. We'll be taking you to a hospital and I'll inform your instructor about your injury." I nodded, silent. Marcus went into the kitchen, leaving me with Mitsuru.

"...why didn't you let me try to heal her?" I asked quietly. "Because we all knew it would be pointless," Mitsuru murmured, "she was... dead on impact." I gritted my teeth, trying not to growl. My anger flared again, threatening to burst.

"I could've still tried," I said clearly, "who knows... I could've probably saved her... my healing abilities are stronger than yours, Senpai." Mitsuru placed a hand on my shoulder. "It wouldn't have done anything," she said calmly. I growled. "How can you be so calm?" I snarled, unable to contain myself any longer, "a woman is dead, her son is most likely orphaned at this point. And you tell me I couldn't have done anything? I call bull on that. I could've at least done SOMETHING, if not for the woman, than at least for her son!"

A small explosion of flame appeared next to me, scorching the coffee table. And another between me and Mitsuru. "Calm down, Emmerson," Mitsuru said, raising her hands as if to protect herself from the explosion.

I curled my hands into fists, my anger flaring even more. I opened my mouth to start yelling, but Marcus ran forward and stuffed a piece of bread in my mouth. Startled, I gagged on it, trying to spit it out, but Marcus covered my mouth to keep it in. "Calm down, Miss Aria," he stated, "before you catch the entire place on fire."

My power wasn't exactly stable, either. When I get angry, or upset in any fashion, I tend to cause small explosions, like what just happened. I tend to be more calm at school, because I'm away from stressful situations such as battle, but once I'm in the dorm, I usually get in arguments and cause small explosions within the dorm. I haven't caused a serious fire, though I did manage to completely burn one of Shinjiro's dishes black. Man, did I get a lecture for that.

I glared at Marcus, chewing on the bread. Slowly, I started breathing in and out, taking deep breaths. My anger was still there, roaring like an inferno, but at least I wasn't going to start yelling. My fingers unfurled, and I pushed Marcus' hand away. "I'm okay," I grumbled, "do you have anything warm to eat?"

"Are you going to set it on fire?" Marcus asked with a small smile. I sighed. "...no," I replied, "I'm okay. I think." Mitsuru frowned a little at me, but she didn't say anything.

"Alright," Marcus stated, standing, "then I'll get breakfast ready for the two of you." He walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Emmerson," Mitsuru said, sitting on the other sofa. "...don't apologize," I stated, "what's done is done." I took a deep breath. The roaring inferno inside me was slowly, slowly starting to die.

We sat in silence for a while. Then;

"How do you think your instructor will take you being injured?"

I smiled a little. "He'll freak out, most likely. He's always worrying about the gymnasts and when they get injured, outside or inside or class, he goes on a rampage of questions of things like, ';what happened' 'are you going to be able to practice' 'when will you get better' and questions such as that." I chuckled. "Sensei is a total worrywart."

We continued to chat about unnecessary things, when Marcus came in with pancakes with butter and syrup. "American food is rather... different, from Japanese food," Mitsuru commented, "after eating Marcus' cooking, I realized I've never really seen other lands."

"Well, when my parents demand I come visit them, I'll probably take you with me," I stated, "Along with Akihiko-senpai, if he so wishes." I smiled. My parents would be happy I made friends here. The fighting... maybe not.

"As of yet, no demand has been made," Marcus stated, "because I've been keeping them updated via webcam." He rubbed his eyebrow. "I haven't told them about the fighting, though. I figured if I did, Miss Aria's parents would have her pulled back to America by her hair."

"Especially after tonight," I said, frowning, "if they heard what had happened tonight, I know they'd force me home." I looked down at my ankle. "For more than one reason."

"...I have to make my report," Mitsuru said, standing. "If... anything happens, let me know, alright?" She then went up the stairs.

"Marcus," I stated once Mitsuru wass away, "why didn't you tell me you were talking to my parents?" Marcus looked at me and simply replied, "because you have homework and battling to worry about. If your parents saw you injured night after night, they'd worry you were being bullied."

I smiled a little. "Speed record for jumping to conclusions," I stated with a laugh, "that's my mother for you." I looked down at my hands. My mind wandered... I wondered if Shinjiro was going to be okay... he may seem like a tough guy, but he was a total softy inside.

Akihiko walked in then. He looked exhausted. "Welcome back," I said, looking at him. He was puffing breaths of air. "H-hey..." he replied, collapsing on the couch. "Did you find him?" I asked. "Yep," he grumbled, closing his eyes. "As I expected, he refuses to return." I frowned, looking down at my ankle. "...damn," I muttered, "I didn't even get to thank him for saving my life."

"Well, you'll surely see him again," Marcus said, patting my head, "I'll take you to your room now, Miss Aria, and help you get dressed." Before I had the chance to protest, he picked up me up and was carrying me up the stairs. "Ah – hey – no! Marcus!" I snapped, flailing my arms at him, trying to get him to put me down, "I can get there myself!"

"With an ankle that's sprained? It's better if you stay off of it," he stated, ignoring my beatings as if they were like feather touches to him. I groaned softly, giving up. When Marcus is serious about something, he's as stubborn as a bulldog.

As Marcus helped me change, I kept thinking. What was going to happen now? Would Shinjiro be alright? It really, really unsettled me that I didn't have answers to either of these questions. I just hoped everything would be alright... for everyone's sake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the Eighth Chapter!**

**This is Grduation day of Aria's Junior High School year.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to Angelo DeLuca for editing!**

**I do not claim anything!**

I walked into the school, smiling. Today was it... I was finally going to be in high school. I nearly bumped into Yukari inside the door. "Oh hey, Aria," Yukari smiled at me. I smiled back. "Finally, we're going to be sophomores," I stated, walking with her to the auditorium, "it's kind of exciting."

"Do you know which High School you're going to?" she asked me. "I already talked with my parents, and they said if I wished, I can continue school here," I replied, "so I'm going to Gekkkoukan next year."

"Really? That's where I'm going, too!" Yukari laughed, "Would be awesome if we ended up in the same class again!" I smiled brightly. To be honest, I was hoping for it.

"But hey... are you going to stay in the dorms?" Yukari asked. "I might," I replied, "my parents were all for buying me a proper house here or something so I don't have to share space with other people. I'm trying to convince them not to, though. I'm only here for another three years, anyway."

"Yeah, true," she chuckled. We continued chatting as we walked to the auditorium to endure one long ceremony.

I listened to everything that was said, but I didn't feel like this was the end. It felt like there was still things to do... something was missing. I glanced at Yukari. Something was... strange...

After the ceremony, it was time to go home. Tomorrow was the beginning of Spring Break. I had already decided to celebrate with Yukari with some karaoke. I was looking forward to hanging out with her, since I hadn't had the chance in a while... going straight to gymnastics practice or going straight back to the dorm to prepare for fighting tends to cut on time to hang out with friends.

"Oh hey, Aria," Yukari said, "I was thinking of going into the dorms as well." I stopped walking to stare at her. After knowing Yukari so well, she didn't seem the kind to want to live in a dorm. "...why?" I asked. "I beleivve I explained to you about my parents, right?" she asked, "my father died when I was little, and I'm not exactly on good terms with my mother."

"So, to get away from your mother?" I asked, starting to walk again. Yukari nodded. "What's it like in your dorm? I know it's co-ed but it's not like Akihiko-senpai peeks in the rooms, I believe."

"He'd have me, Mitsuru-senpai, and Marcus beat him up for it," I stated with a small smile, "besides, Senpai isn't like that. He respects privacy."

We continued chatting about the dorm. I kind of wondered if it would be alright to talk about the dorm... but I guess it didn't hurt, as long as I didn't talk about the Dark Hour.

We finally made it to the mall. Just as we walked in the front doors, I thought I saw a familiar figure enter the cafe...

"Um, Yukari," I said, glancing at my friend, "could you wait for me in the booth? I'll be right there." Yukari looked a little confused, but she obliged. I walked into the cafe, looking around. I could've sworn I saw him walk in here... maybe I was just seeing things? I sighed and turned to leave and ran smack into the very person I was looking for.

"Hey, Aria," Shinjiro said calmly, catching my arm when I stumbled, "you should watch where you're going." I smacked his hand away when I was standing fine again. "And you should show your face once in a while," I retorted coldly, "you may not be a member, but you're still our friend."

Shinjiro put his hands in his pockets and glared at me. "...why do you care?" he asked, then shook his head. "Never mind. You're just like that." He glanced at a nearby table. "You got some time?" I shook my head. "I'm supposed to meet a friend for karaoke," I said, "gimme your phone a sec." He handed it to me, frowning. I quickly saved my number into his phone and handed it back. "...now you can never say you don't have my number," I stated with a smirk, "see ya."

After I walked out the door, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I had a new text message. I opened it up. The subject said: "It's Shinjiro."

You never got my number, stupid.

I snickered, typing out a reply.

Maybe because I was waiting for you to text me, silly. ;)

I was already in the booth apologizing to Yukari for the delay when he replied.

Wanna hang out tomorrow? To make up for lost time.

I smiled. Just him asking me to hang out made me really, really happy. I quickly texted back.

Hagakure at noon. Be there.

I then put my phone in my pocket and started karaoke with Yukari. She was pretty good at singing while I just... sucked. But we still had fun, laughing at my silly attempts to hit the notes.

After we were done, we were still laughing about it, walking home. I was nearly in hysterics, I was laughing so hard. I didn't realize what time to was until Yukari pointed it out.

"It's 11:45."

I stopped laughing abruptly. "Wait, seriously?" I looked at her, frowning. I should've seen this coming. This was a definite 'oh shit' moment.

"Yeah," she looked at me, frowning. "You okay? You look like you're about to faint or something. Do you have a curfew?" I shook my head. "No... not like that..." I said, shifting my weight. "...come on. We'd better get going." My stomach was churning. I knew something was going to happen.

"Yeah," Yukari said hesitantly. We silently hurried through the streets, trying to get to our homes... but...

"The time is now: Midnight" the voice came from my phone, and I knew it was too late.

I looked at Yukari, just as the Dark Hour hit. But to my surprise, she didn't turn into a coffin. "Woah, what?" she was startled. "Yukari, can you see what's going on?" I asked. "Yeah," she replied, "is this... really happening...?" she looked at me, a bewildered look on her face. "Come to the dorm," I said, taking her hand and pulling her along. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted a quick message to Marcus.

Just as I flipped my phone shut, I head a roar behind me. I froze. Shit, this wasn't happening. "Yukari," I said, "run. I'll be right behind you." I released her hand. "Run to the dorm, and don't look back. Go!"

"A-alright!" she said, taking off. I turned to face my enemy – a large Shadow, bearing the mask of the Chariot. It looked like a rhino of some sort... and the mask was right where the eyes should be. It also had three tails and five legs... there was no way something like this was normal.

I didn't have a weapon, but I learned a little bit of boxing from Akihiko. So I figured I could at least hold my own, at least until some of the other guys came along.

The rhino-thing roared at me, charging. I gritted my teeth. Time for a year's worth of gymnastics to help me out.

I jumped into the air as high as I could, just as my foot caught on the rhino's horn. I kicked off into the air, doing a back flip in the air and landing on the rhino's back.

"Cleopatra," I said, raising my hands to press my palms together. My concentration went to one thing: summoning my Persona without my Evoker. I can do it, it just takes a lot more concentration.

The blue fire appeared around my body as the rhino continued to move. "Agi!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Fire exploded right in front of the rhino's mask. It roared, stumbling. This I was not expecting. Its horn dug into the ground and it flipped, throwing me off of its back.

As I said through the air, my concentration went to moving my body. I twisted in midair, covering my head with my hands and aiming my back at the ground. My right shoulder hit first – I heard a sickening POP as my arm popped out of it socket.

I rolled three times before the momentum stopped. I shakily stood up, holding my shoulder. "Son of a bitch," I swore in English, leaning against a wall. I swallowed hard, then shoved. POP! My arm was back. I carefully pulled my sweater from around my waist to tie around my shoulder and sling my arm through. I looked back at the rhino-thing. IT was still on its back, its five legs flailing in the air.

"Aria!"

"Emmerson!"

I looked around to see Mitsuru and Akihiko running towards me. "Hey," I said weakly. The pain in my shoulder was building. "Are you alright?" Akhiko reached me first. "Don't touch my shoulder," I muttered, looking back at the rhino, who was back up on its feet. "It's weak against fire. Anything else, I don't know."

"Alright then," Akhiko stated, "let's go, Aria." Mitsuru handed me my Evoker, and took her fencing stance.

"Polydeuces!" Akhiko pulled the trigger on his Evoker. Lightning streamed from the sky, to hit what looked like a white shield that appeared out of nowhere. "Electricity doesn't seem to work on it," he stated, pulling his fists up in a defensive stance.

"Penthesilea!" Mitsuru pointed her Evoker just as a red fog appeared around the rhino's feet. "Look out, Senpai!" I said. Little white sutras appeared around Mitsuru. "Mitsuru! Look out!" Akhiko yelled.

Too late. In a flash of light, Mitsuru was on the ground, her beautiful red hair around her head. Her eyes were wide open, and she was breathing – just stunned, would be my guess. Or unconscious.

Anger flared in my body. A roaring inferno roared through my body, so hot it made me unable to see. With my one workable hand, I raised my own Evoker to my head. "Cleopatra!" I yelled, pulling the trigger.

The egyptian woman appeared. Her entire body was covered in flames. "Agi!" I yelled. But Cleopatra didn't do anything. The snake in her hands hissed, its glassy red eyes staring at the rhino. "Agi..." a different word rested on my tongue, begging to be screamed out.

"Agilao!"

The snake unfurled, shooting forward towards the rhino, hissing. Its entire body was completely covered in flames. Just as its fangs bit into the rhino's mask, the snake exploded into a whirlwind of fire.

The rhino roared, going onto its back legs, trying to escape the cascade of firepower. But then it fell backwards onto its back, legs flailing towards the sky.

"Go, Senpai!" I yelled. Akhiko ran forward, aiming to punch the rhino. IT connected, seending the rhino into the sky, dissolving with a roar.

I fell to my knees, shaking. The pain in my arm was making my vision go black. "...h-help..." I muttered, unconscious before I hit the ground.

When I awoke, I was sitting on a couch in the lounge. Akhiko was sitting next to me, adjusting my arm. Oddly, though,, I could only feel a faint tingling in my shoulder.. Then I saw why – someone had injected me with Novocaine. The liquid and the needle still sat in front of me. "You're a tough one, Aria," Akhiko stated, re-tying my sweater around my shoulder and side, placing my arm in the fake sling.

"Thanks," I replied, rubbing my eyes. "Is Mitsuru-senpai alright?"

"She's upstairs, resting," Marcus pushed a glass of water into my hand, "and Miss Yukari is sleeping as well. She was disoriented from experiencing the Dark Hour, so I promised her we'd explain later and put her to sleep."

"I see," I replied, "Thank you, Marcus. That should've been my job." I took a drink of the water. The cool liquid cooled my throat and helped me relax.

"No other noticable injuries other than your shoulder," Akhiko stated, "so once it's time to take the sling off, you can go to sleep." I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Senpai," I replied.

He nodded, standing and walking up the stairs. "Where did we get the Novocaine?" I asked Marcus.

"It seems the local hospital keeps emergency supplies for our team off to the side," Marcus stated, sitting next to me, "the Chairman stopped by with the drug along with bandages and other things to help you get better." I smiled softly. "Kind of reminds me of home," I murmured, "the maids wouldn't leave me alone when I got something as small as a cat scratch."

"Imagine what they would do if they saw you right now," Marcus stated. I grimaced. "I don't want to think about that," I muttered. I looked at Marcus. "...I'm sorry, but I'm going out tomorrow around noon. Do you think it would be okay for me to skip explaining everything to Yukari?"

"I think Miss Yukari would be more comfortable with you there," Marcus stated, "especially if she hasn't awoken to her Persona yet."

"She has yet to be attacked," I murmured, looking at the floor, "same with you. That's why you haven't awakened yet, right?" Marcus chuckled. "If I went into battle and was gravely injured, you would take care of you?" he teased. I punched him with my good hand. "I can take care of myself for a mere few days," I stated, "you should just awaken already and join in the battle."

"Perhaps I shall," Marcus stated, rubbing his chin, "though I don't think I'll be cut out for battle."

"You're stronger than me, Marcus," I stated, "so I would be rather surprised if you couldn't fight."

We sat in silence for a long time after that. After what felt like forever, Marcus removed the sweater and ordered me to go to sleep.

So I went back upstairs, moving my arm, trying to get feeling back. The novacaine was definitely doing its job, because I couldn't feel myself moving my shoulder. Though I know I was doing so.

I crawled into bed, happy. Yukari was going to join the team, I reunited with Shinjiro... things were looking up. I closed my eyes, content with the way things were, and for once, not worried about the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to the ninth chapter!**

**This is a year later. It's the first day of second year in High School. Sorry for skipping ahead a bunch. See below for things I was too rushed to add in between-chapters.**

**Thanks to Angelo DeLuca for editing!**

**I do not claim anything!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

I flopped over on my bed and groaned. Every part of my body was sore. I crawled out of bed and flopped on the floor. I could barely move.

"Rise and – Miss Aria, if only you could see yourself," Marcus hadd opened the door to wake me up, and now he was laughing. "Why don't you use your Persona to heal my aches, Marcus?" I grumbled, "then this wouldn't be such a pain."

"Being manager of the boxing team as well as gymnastics would normally kill a person, Miss Aria," Marcus pulled me to my feet, still grinning, "you would do well to not let those who admire you see you like this." He patted my sore shoulders. "When you get back tonight, I'll make sure to help with those aches and pains you have."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you," I said, going over to the closet and pulling down my uniform. I was so sluggish and sore, Marcus had to help me put my clothes on. When I stumbled out of my room, I nearly ran right into Yukari. "Whoops," she said, catching me before I fell, "Morning, sleepyhead." I grumbled something incoherent, walking past her. "Good morning, Miss Yukari," Marcus bowed to my best friend. "I told you, Marcus. You don't have to call me 'miss'. It's just Yukari." Yukari and Marcus were about to start up the argument again.

"It's too goddamn early to be fighting, you two," I grumbled loudly, "don't start or I'll burn you both." I had a better control over my Persona's abilities, but occasionally I do explode... literally. Still haven't burned anything serious, though, which is a good thing.

Yukari and Marcus both shut up. I stumbled down the stairs, grumbling about it being too early. Marcus rushed past me, grabbing the things I'd need. My lunch box, my bag, Yukari's lunch, and a bunch of other things. Yukari and I looked at each other and smiled. "Ready to start the new year?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied. Marcus handed us both our lunches and bags. We both thanked him and left, chatting excitedly about the new school year and what we expected.

Fifteen minutes later, we were walking into the school, going over to the class arrangement board. I searched for my name, when...

"Here you are," Yukari pointed, "You're in Miss Toriumi's class. And I..." she dragged her finger down, "...am in the same class." We smiled brightly to each other. I knew that this school year was going to be fun, especially with Yukari helping in battle.

So we walked into the classroom, chatting, when a boy with a blue hat suddenly walked up to me. "Hello," he said. He wasn't looking at Yukari though. He was looking at me. "Good morning," I replied with a kind smile. Something about this guy made my stomach churn... anticipation, maybe?

"And Good Morning to you, Yuka-tan," the boy said, grinning at Yukari. "...morning," she said, walking past him. "What with her?" he asked me, "did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Dunno," I replied, "could be you." He chuckled. "I'm Junpei. Junpei Iori," he stated, extending his hand, "and you're Aria-tan, right? You transferred here two years ago."

"Right," I replied, shaking his hand. The moment I touched his skin, it was like an electric charge shot through my body. "Ow," I muttered, rubbing my hand. "Sorry... did I shock you?" he asked, but then looked at something behind me. "Oh, it's Akihiko-senpai."

I glanced back. Indeed, he was approaching me. "Morning, Senpai," I said to him with a smile. "Goood morning, Senpai!" Junpei said cheerfully. "Morning," Akhiko replied, "Aria, the coach wanted to talk to you about the schedule for the boxing team after school, so come by when you're free."

"Of course," I replied with a bright smile, "I'll be there." Akhiko smiled softly. "See you there," he said, walking back out the door.

"Why would he want to talk to you?" Junpei asked. "The coach?" I replied, "I'm manager for the boxing team, so..."

"I meant Akhiko-senpai," he said impatiently, "he never usually talks to the girls, just usually Mitsuru-senpai." I swallowed. I couldn't say it was because we were team members of a monster-fighting team. Thankfully, though, Yukari rescued me.

"HE was just passing along a message, Junpei," Yukari said, reappearing behind him and making him jump, "don't give her grief about it. Senpai IS the captain of the boxing team, after all."

"Yeah, that's true," Junpei chuckled, "sorry to bug you, Aria-tan." I waved a hand. "No need to be sorry," I replied, "it's human nature to be suspicious of things." I looked at Yukari. "So, where are we sitting?"

"You're sitting in the middle column, left side, fourth row," Yukari replied, "I'm sitting next to you on your left, and Junpei is sitting on your right." Junpei grinned. "Gotta love seating arragments," he said, walking to his seat. I chuckled, sitting as well. Yukari also sat in her seat as the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

After school, I said goodbye to Yukari and Junpei and went to the boxing room, making sure to go through the ladies' locker rooms, even though they were never used. The coach was watching two people in the ring going at it. "Yo," I said as I approached. "Emmerson-san," the coach, Mr. Kurosaki, looked at me, "how are you?"

"I'm doing alright," I replied happily, "a little sore from gymnastics last week, but doing fine. You wanted to set up a schedule, Coach?" He nodded. "I'm aware you have gymnastics as well, so I'll keep Mondays and Fridays free, and if you want to go to gymnastics on Wednesdays as well, I can take over for you on those days."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," I stated with a laugh, "it's okay if I skip a few days of gymnastics if there's no big meet coming up..." Mr. Kurosaki shook his head. "Practice comes before management duties," he stated, "if you don't practice before a meet, you won't win."

"Hey, Coach!" one of the boys said, "break up the fight! The rest of us want to practice, too!"

"Alright, you guys are done!" the coach yelled.. The boys dropped their fists and shook hands – or as well as you could with padded hands – and walked to their corners.

"They work hard," I said cheerfully. "Indeed," Akihiko had snuck up behind me without me realizing it, making me jump. "Senpai, I told you to stop that!" I said, punching him in the stomach. He was already in his boxing uniform. It looked like a speedo, but it didn't show off his butt. Though I know several girls who would like the veiw.

"Sorry, sorry," Akhiko laughed, rubbing the spot that I hit, though I knew it didn't hurt. I don't punch that hard.

So I spoke with the coach about the schedule. He wouldn't budge on taking over for me on Wednesdays, though. So it ended up being the schedule would be Tuesday through Thursday, as well as Saturday. And after that I did the normal manager duties – laundry, wiping the floor, making sure the guys were in tip-top shape.

After everyone had left, I collapsed in a chair and sighed. The soreness had increased. "At least I know I'm not going to gain any weight," I grumbled to no one in particular. "It's strange you worry about that," Akhiko stated, sitting next to me. He was back into his school uniform. "I don't really," I admitted, "but Marcus is always worrying about my health."

"He's your butler. He's supposed to," Akihiko replied. I smiled. "I think once I get home, I'm going straight to bed," I muttered. "Wanna stop by Hagakure and get something to go?" Akhiko asked, "at least then you won't have to sleep hungry."

I smiled a little. "Sure," I muttered. Akhiko patted my on the shoulder. "You're doing great, Manager," he said, standing up.

So we went to Hagakure and grabbed some ramen to go. Akihiko ate his on the way back to the dorm, talking passionately about the different exercises we were going to do this weekend. He also commented on the fact that since I started doing gymnastics and working as the team manager, along with training with him, my stamina and durability has increased dramatically.

Marcus was waiting for us at the door. "I'm home," I said as I walked in. "Welcome back, Mister Akihiko, Miss Aria," Marcus stated with a bow. I walked past him into the kitchen, rubbing my shoulder. I was still sore.

"Do you need me to give you a massage, Miss Aria?" Marcus asked. "Perhaps," I replied with a tired sigh.

"I'm going to go out tonight," Akihiko stated, just as Mitsuru walked down the stairs. "You are?" I asked, starting to dig into my ramen. "Yeah... haven't you seen the news lately?" he asked.

"With managing a team and gymnastics, I hardly have time to look at the news," I commented.

"About the Apathy Syndrome?" Marcus and Mitsuru asked at the same time. That made me smile. Those two were in sync about a lot of things.

"It's been in the news a lot lately," Mitsuru stated, "they say it's due to stress, but..."

"Yeah, right," Akhiko's eyes were glittering, "it has to be the Shadows. Otherwise, it isn't worth my time." He went upstairs for a bit, then came back down a moment later, pocketing his Evoker and strolling outside.

"This isn't a game, Akihiko," Mitsuru sighed. "No kidding," I replied, wincing as I remembered all the injuries I have received. "We're all aware of the risks," Marcus said, rubbing his neck. "You aren't," I replied, taking a bite of ramen, "you can't join in the battle."

Marcus smiled softly. "I haven't seen battle since when you told me to awaken," he stated, "I think it's for the better. I'm better off staying here." Marcus had the power of full support- healing and such like that. He wasn't exactly cut out for battle. I could tell there was another power his Persona had, but he wasn't telling me for some reason.

"Didn't you want me to work on your shoulders, Miss Aria?" Marcus asked. "Yeah," I replied, placing my chopsticks across my empty bowl. Marcus stood behind me and carefully placed his fingers on my shoulders. "You're very tense, Miss Aria," he stated. "Mmph," I said, smacking his hands away, "lemme get upstairs, so I can fall asleep."

"Emmerson," Mitsuru said as I stood up, "are you sure you can fight with being a manager and all?" I smiled softly. "The entire reason I did was to build up my stamina," I replied, going up the stairs,, Marcus following.

And so I fell asleep in my bed with Marcus working on my arms and back, relieving the soreness and tension in my body. I slept better than I had in a long, long time.

_Stuff that was skipped:_

Marcus awoke to his Persona. It's of the Fool arcana, with the name of Apollo. He looks like a flame-covered Roman emperor with his eyes closed. He has no battle abilities, just heal and support (dia, diarama, recarm, etc.) along with the ability to see into the future, but Aria doesn't know about the last one.

Yukari took a year to awaken to Io. I added this in because I realized I was about to have her awaken a year early, haha whoops.

Aria can somewhat tell when someone has the Potential, but she's not aware. You'll be able to tell because Aria will have a 'funny feeling' of sort – butterflies in the stomach, electric shocks when touched, that sort of thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the Tenth Chapter!**

**This is the night of the first Full Moon, with the Shadow of the Magician Arcana.**

**Thank you to Angelo DeLuca for editing!**

**I do not claim anything!**

I returned from gymnastics practice, exhausted. I collapsed on the couch, about to pass out, when Marcus picked me up, startling me. "IF you're going to fall asleep, do so in your bed," he stated, carrying me up the stairs.

"Shut up," I grumbled, but that was all I had the strength to say. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I was too exhausted to fight against being carried.

He placed me in my bed and covered me. He didn't bother changing my clothes. "Sleep well," he said, patting my head and leaving, shutting off the light. I didn't like the fact he was treating me as a kid, but I was too tired to really care. I closed my eyes, and I was asleep in moments.

I awoke to a loud bang. "Aria!" Yukari yelled on the other side of the door, "come on, we gotta get going!"

I jumped out of bed, grabbing my Evoker from my desk and my naginata from the closet. I opened the door to see Yukari holding her Evoker and shaking. "Akihiko-senpai was attacked when he was out," Yukari stated, "I'm to take you and Marcus and getting out of here."

"Alright. Where's Marcus?" I asked. "In the command room with the chairman," Yukari replied, "come on!" She pretty much yanked me down the hall. "Wait, why can't I join in the battle?" I asked. "The Chairman ordered it," Yukari replied, "don't ask me."

Marcus met us at the stairs. "Let's get going," he stated, leading the way down the stairs. He was holding his own Evoker in his pocket.

"You're too calm," I stated, following him down the stairs. "I have full confidence in Mister Akhiko' and Miss Mitsuru's abilities," he replied, smiling softly, "just like I have confidence in your abilities, Miss Aria."

"But apparently the Chairman doesn't have any confidence in me," I muttered grimly. "Nonsense," Marcus replied, "he just doesn't want to have to explain to your parents if something happened to you."

We were at the back door when Yukari's phone rang. "Takeba, do you read me?" Mitsuru asked. "Yeah, loud and clear!" she replied.

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy!" Mitsuru said ; she sounded panicked. "The one we're fighting isn't the one that Akihiko saw!"

"WHAT?!" Yukari was visibly panicking. "Come on, to the roof!" I took command then, heading for the stairs. I led the way up the stairs to the rooftop, with the sound of a Shadow breaking in the window and following us.

Yukari locked the door behind us. "We should be safe now," she said with a relieved sigh.

A roar came from behind us. It sent a shiver up my spine. "Or not," I replied, turning slowly. A hand appeared over the edge of the roof. Then another. Then a hand carrying the mask of the Magician. Then a multitude of hands, some of them carrying swords. "Marcus, stay back," I said, stepping forward and gripping my naginata.

"Yeah... get 'im," Marcus said, getting back up against the wall. Yukari stepped forward as well, grabbing her Evoker. She pointed it to her head, and was about to pull the trigger... but she hesitated at the last moment.

Red fog surged around the Magician, and fire exploded from nowhere, hitting Yukari. She was sent flying. "Marcus!" I yelled. He moved and caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you alright, Miss Yukari?" he asked.

I turned my attention back to the Magician, who was waiting for me to make my move. I twirled my Evoker on my finger and pointed it at my temple. "Cleopatra!" I yelled, pulling the trigger. "Use Poisma!"

Blue fog surrounded me for half a second as my persona followed my orders... but the poison didn't make its move. I figured the Magician was immune to poison.

The red fog surged again from the Magician and it lobbed a fireball at me. It hit me, but it didn't do much damage. You know why? I'm strong against fire.

I gripped my naginata and charged forward, aiming to slash. To my surprise, the hit connected, and left the monster wide open. So I slashed again, and it was still open. So I jumped in the air and did a flip, slashing one final time right onto the mask.

It howled, the multitude of arms with no main body all lying flat, dissolving into the air. Panting, I turned to my friends. "You guys alright?" I asked. "Y-yeah," Yukari stated. "Good," I replied, taking a deep breath. "Ah – Miss Aria, behind you!" Marcus yelled.

I turned to look. Two pieces of the Shadow reformed, becoming blobs... with the mask of the Magician. The two blobs raced immediately for Marcus and Yukari. "H-hey – no – get away!" Yukari screamed. I dashed forward, snarling. "AGILAO!" I bellowed without shooting my Evoker. A big explosion of fire hit one of the blobs, who screeched and clawed the sky as it dissipated. My naginata came down on the mask of the other blob. It screeched as well as it disappeared.

"A-aria?" Yukari stepped forward. My entire body was shaking. The roaring inferno was still inside my body, begging for an outlet.

"Stay back!" I snapped, startling Yukari. "Miss Yukari, go inside," Marcus stated, walking past her towards me.

"I said stay back!" I said, dropping my naginata, "m-my power..." I fell to my knees, shaking. "Miss Aria," Marcus kneeled next to me, "you are fully aware that, as your butler, I am not allowed to leave your side."

"Get... away...!" my entire body shuddered, and I gagged. Fighting against the inferno created by my Persona was rather painful. I pushed Marcus away from me. "Get... out of... here...!" I gagged over my own words.

"Just let it go," Marcus stated, dodging my push and pulling me into a hug. "Let it go... let it go..." I was crying. I didn't realize it until I was staring at my glistening tears on the ground, quickly turning to blood the moment it left my body.

I screamed out loud, unable to fight it anymore. My entire body shuddered as both Marcus and I were completely surrounded by whirling, searing flames. I didn't feel a lot of the damage – though I could feel a migraine growing in my head. Marcus was getting the brunt of the attack, mostly. I could see him sweating, biting his lips together to keep from yelling in pain.

My fingers dug into Marcus' shirt as my energy drained away. The last thing I remember... was the fire finally vanishing, showing Yukari, Mitsuru, and Akihiko running towards the two of us.

I awoke, surrounded by white. When I opened my eyes, Yukari was sitting next to me. "Ah! You're awake!" she smiled at me. "Mmmph... halfway..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. Yukari chuckled. "Well, you're alive, at least," she stated, patting my shoulder.

That's when the memory of what happened came back. "Oh my god!" I said, sitting up with a jolt, "Is Marcus alright?! Are you alright?!"

"Calm down, Aria," Yukari started laughing... though I didn't see what was so funny. "Marcus is fine, though he did sustain a lot of damage. He collapsed after making sure you were safe and sound. He's awake now, though, and eagerly awaiting your return to the dorm."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my racing heart. "...and you?" I asked. "I'm fine," she stated, "none of the fire reached me, thank goodness."

"Hey, she's awake!" said a new voice from the doorway. Akihiko strode in with a smile on his face, followed by Mitsuru.

"Hey, guys," I greeted them, smiling. "How are you feeling, Emmerson?" Mitsuru asked. "Mm... a little groggy, but other than that, 100%," I replied with a yawn. "Well, that's to be expected," Akihiko stated, "since you used all your strength after the battle."

I felt a twinge of guilt. "I wish I could control Cleopatra better," I stated, "then stuff like this wouldn't happen." Yukari patted my hand. "You'll get it," she comforted me, "I know you will." I smiled softly. I hoped she was right.

"What day is it? How long was I out?" I asked no one in particular. "It's been a week and a half," Akihiko stated, "the coach and the team has been taking over your manager duties while you were here in the hospital."

"And the gymnastics coach sends his regards and orders you to get better soon," Yukari stated with a smile. I chuckled. "Thanks, guys," I said, "I'll be out by tomorrow, right?"

In spite of everything that's happened, I was really happy. I just hoped nothing would happen to ruin that happiness.

**Sorry for not uploading for a while... life just keeps getting in the way. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to the eleventh chapter!**

**This is the next day, when she returns to school... and when Junpei joins the team.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to Angelo DeLuca for editing!**

I awoke in my bed. I smiled, pulling my phone off of my nightstand. I had a text message waiting.

Shinjiro: Hey, heard you were in the hospital. You OK?

It took me two seconds to reply.

Aria: Normally you don't ask a person who was in the hospital if they are okay, hah. But I'm fine now. Just lost control, again. Ended up collapsing.

I rolled out of bed and put on my uniform when Shinjiro texted back.

Shinjiro: Ouch. Well, it's good you're awake. Aki was freaking out.

I snickered, replying.

Aria: That doesn't surprise me. When I came back last night, both Marcus and Akihiko-senpai were trying to smother me with things like water and such to make sure I was alright. XD It made me laugh. Akihiko-senpai is also injured, he cracked his ribs or something like that.

He obviously didn't have a reply, since he didn't text back. I walked down the stairs, chipper. I don't know why. Maybe Shinjiro had something to do with it, I don't know.

"Hey, Sunshine," Akihiko was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. "Morning, Senpai," I replied. Marcus smiled at me. "Pancakes for breakfast," he stated. "Ooh, yum," I stated, sitting. "You seem happy," Akihiko raised an eyebrow at me. "Well," I tilted my head in mock thought, "there's nothing to be upset about, right now at least." I chuckled. "Are you saying I should be glum and depressed about what happened?"

"No," Akihiko stated, setting his mug on the table, "but, lemme guess. All this extra cheerful energy is because Shinjiro talked to you this morning, right?"

"He did," I beamed, "how did you know?" Akihiko shrugged, "'cause I know you," he stated, sipping his coffee.

A plate of pancakes were placed in front of me and Akihiko. "Yum!" I stated, digging in. "Thank you, Marcus," Akihiko said, also picking his fork up to eat.

"Good morning," Yukari stated after coming down the stairs. "Morning, Yukari!" I greeted her energetically. "...you're energetic today," Yukari said, stunned. "It's normal, after what's happened," Akihiko stated, winking at Yukari. "Ooh... right," Yukari giggled. I placed my fork down. "Alright, what are you two hiding?" I asked, smirking.

"No~othing," the two of them said at the same time. In perfect sync. I almost laughed. "Here's your lunch, Miss Aria," Marcus set the red cloth-covered lunch box in front of me. "Thank you," I said, standing.

"Ready to go talk to the coach?" Akihiko asked, standing. "Of course," I replied cheerfully, taking my lunchbox and walking towards the door. "Bag," Yukari tossed it at me. I grabbed it right by the handle. "See you at school!" I said, waving.

Akihiko and I chatted about boxing as we went to school together. I could see a few of his fan girls glaring at me, but still didn't dare coming near. Junpei caught me at the gate. "Good morning!" he greeted me, "You were out for a while. What happened, get a stomachache?" I laughed along with him. "It's not something to worry about, Junpei," I replied, "I'll see you in class, okay? I have to go see Coach."

"Okay, see ya!" he said, slapping high-fives with me and walking away. "Classmate?" Akihiko asked. "Yep," I replied with a smile, "he's a very... energetic person. Kind of like I am now."

"I... see," Akihiko said, frowning slightly. I was about to ask, but then I didn't. I figured whatever Akihiko was thinking, he would share it if he wished. It was a long, silent walk to the boxing ring. The moment we walked in, Mr. Kurosaki greeted us with a 'good morning' and concern for both of us – Akihiko for his injury, me for my just getting out of the hospital..

"You able to continue being manager, Emmerson?" the coach asked. "Of course, coach," I replied cheerfully, "it's too much fun to relieve the post to someone inadequate."

"Good," the coach stated, "then after school today, show up." I nodded. "Actually, coach," Akihiko stated, "we're supposed to report to the dorm early. Issues have come up." I glanced at him. This was the first I've heard.

"I see," the coach said, "then I'll manage today. I'll expect you here tomorrow, Emmerson." He glanced at me meaningfully. "Of course, coach," I replied with a bright smile. "Now go to class," the coach shooed us away.

The rest of the day went by with a blur. After checking in with the gymnastics coach, I went home with Yukari.

When I walked into the dorm, I smelled something good. I walked into the kitchen and saw bunch of different finger foods – snacks, such as nachos, chips, salsa, and a cracker and cheese platter, and a veggie tray. "Prepared much, Marcus?" I asked my butler, who was washing his hands. "You'll see why," was all he said.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Hey, Aria," Yukari said, "something wrong?"

"Ah, no..." I replied, turning away from the kitchen, "come on, let's do homework in my room." And we walked upstairs to my room, working on homework.

When night fell, Yukari and I went to the command room. Akihiko and Mitsuru were talked to each other about something when we entered. Marcus was setting up the finger foods he had collected on the coffee table. "We're here!" I said cheerfully, sitting on the couch. "The Chairman will be coming soon," Mitsuru said, looking at us.

"Oh, okay," Yukari stated, taking a seat next to me. "Did you talk to the gymnastics coach?" Akihiko asked me.

"Indeed," I replied, "he said he's happy to see me back on my feet and is happy that I'm still willing to do gymnastics. What exactly did you tell them, Senpai?"

"I told them you collapsed from exhaustion," Akihiko replied, "which isn't a lie. I just never told them from what."

"It looked like we're all here," Mitsuru stated. "You can come in," Akihiko looked up at the door.

"Hold yer horses... this is freaking' heavy," said a familiar voice. My skin tingled. I knew who it was before he opened the door.

Junpei walked into the command room, lugging behind him a large suitcase on wheels. He looked really happy. "Whassup?" he asked, grinning at us.

"J-JUNPEI?! What are you doing here?" Yukari was on her feet, gaping at Junpei. "I bumped into him the other night," Akihiko stated, "he has the potential, but he just awakened it to his recently. I told him about us, and he agreed to join."

"YOU have the potential?! For real?!" Yukari seemed about to blow a fuse. "Calm down, Yukari," I said, pulling her down onto the couch again.

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a buncha coffins," he stated, "I don't remember much, but man... that's embarrassing!"

"That's normal for the first time," I stated, "all I could remember was running from the Shadows." I chuckled. "If Senpai hadn't opened the door when he did, I probably would've been devoured by the Shadows."

"Yikes," Junpei said, "you got lucky." I nodded, smiling.

The Chairman walked in just then. "Ah, you're all here," Ikutsuki beamed at all of us. "Hello, Ikutsuki-san," I smiled. "Are you alright now, Aria?" Ikutsuki asked me. "Yes, I'm alright now," I replied, "thank you for your concern."

"Alright then," Ikutsuki clapped his hands together, "before, it was just Aria, Mitsuru, and Akihiko for persona-users. That number has now jumped to five."

"Six," I corrected, "or did you forget Mr. Silent over here?" I tugged of Marcus' arm. He had been silent all this time, and it kind of made me worried. "But Mr. LeBurne doesn't want to join in the battle," Ikutsuki stated, "for reasons that are his own. So I do not necessarily count him."

"...I'll fight," Marcus stated, "if that's what Miss Aria wants." He looked at me. "It'll be easier on all of us," I replied with a smile.

"Alright then," Ikutsuki stated, "six it is. So, from today on, I wish to start the exploration of Tartarus." I clapped my hands in excitement. I've been wanting to go into the tower for a long, long time.

"Tartarus? What's that?" Junpei asked. "It sounds like toothpaste."

I don't know what it was – maybe the way he said it, or if it was the hilarious look on his face, I just stated laughing. "What's so funny?" Junpei asked. "You haven't seen it?" Yukari asked. "Seen... what...?" Junpei asked.

"It's no surprise, since it only appears during the Dark Hour," Ikutsuki stated. "The Dark Hour?" Junpei looked so confused, it made me just laugh harder.

"Just like the Shadows... exciting, huh?" Akihiko got that glint in his eye that was always there when he was talking about fighting, "You can think of it as a Shadow nest, of sorts." I smiled slightly. Akihiko was always passionate when it came to fighting... never knew why, though. "Akihiko! Why are you always like that?" Mitsuru scolded, "You just got hurt the other day!"

"Now, now, he does his work well," Ikutsuki stated. "Alright, let's go," I said cheerfully. "...will you be accompanying us, Mr. Chairman?" Mitsuru asked.

"I'll stay here," he replied, "As you know, I can't summon a Persona. I will, though, treat myself to these snacks." He reached for a chip as he spoke. "Don't eat too much, or you'll get fat," I snickered, skipping out of the room.

Junpei was asking questions about the Dark Hour and the Shadows while we were walking. I was talking in hushed tones to Marcus about the exploration of Tartarus.

"You didn't have to come along, you know," I whispered.

"You said yourself, it'll be easier with me there," Marcus stated, rubbing his wrist, "though I do not plan on entering the tower myself. I'll be at the entrance, awaiting your return."

"Then how do you plan to help?" I demanded. "Simple," he replied, "I have superior healing abilities. Miss Yukari can do well during a battle, true. But I can help outside of battle."

"...I see. So you didn't plan to fight at all," I replied. Marcus nodded silently.

We had arrived at the gates to the school by then.

"This is it? THIS is the place? Why HERE?" Junpei demanded. "Just wait a few moments," Akihiko said, "it's almost midnight."

I looked at my watch. Click... click... click... click.

I looked up at the school, smiling. "It's Midnight," I stated. Before our eyes, the school transformed, going up and up and up and up...

After a few moments, before us was a large, glittering green tower. I could feel adrenaline going through my body.

"This is Tartarus," Mitsuru stated, "the labyrinth that appears during the Dark Hour."

"What happened to our school?!" Junpei demanded.

"Things return to normal when the Dark Hour ends," I said, knocking Junpei in the head, "think, doofus. If it didn't, wouldn't that cause a great panic?"

"Thinking is too difficult for someone like Junpei," Yukari said with a grin. "And when he does think, he thinks with his..." I started, but Marcus covered my mouth. "That's enough, Miss Aria," he stated.

"That's mean, you two," Junpei complained over Yukari's giggles.

"Let's go already," I said, removing Marcus' hand, "last one inside is a rotten egg!" I started running towards the entrance, laughing. "Hey, get back here!" Yukari followed, also laughing.

We entered the entrance, me and Yukari laughing. "Woah, cool!" I said, looking around. "It's... kind of creepy," Yukari stated, also looking around. "This is just the entrance," Mitsuru stated, "the labyrinth lies beyond those stairs."

"Before you go in, we're appointing a leader," Akihiko stated, stepping forward. "Ooh, one of us?" Junpei jumped up, "Me me me! Pick me!"

I could see Akihiko about to do a face palm. IT made me giggle.

"Aria, you're in charge," he looked at me. "Why her?" Junpei asked. "Well she _has _fought them before..." Yukari stated. "Seriously?" Junpei looked at me, wide-eyed.

"That's true, but there's another reason," Akihiko stated. He pulled out his evoker and pointed it at his head. "Can you summon your persona without any problems, like she can?"

"Y-yeah, of course I can!" Junpei said. "I think so," Yukari didn't look so sure. I remembered how hesitant she was at the battle against the Magician and I patted her shoulder.

"These are Shadows you are fighting against," Akihiko stated, "without your Persona, you're screwed."

"I'm aware of that," Yukari replied, grimacing. I smiled, patting her shoulder again. "We'll be okay," I said, cheerfully.

I glanced at Marcus. He was staring off at something. "...Marcus?" I asked. He jumped and looked at me. "Forgive me, Miss Aria," he said with a bow, "come back safely."

"...right," I said, frowning. He was acting so... strange lately. I wondered what was wrong, but I guess it was something he didn't want to talk about. So I grabbed my naginata and walked up the stairs, followed by Junpei and Yukari. Junpei was bouncing like a little kid, beaming. Yukari just looked nervous.

And so, we entered the labyrinth.

As I entered, I looked around. The walls were shiny, gleaming brightly, a light green. Blood was on the floor here and there. My stomach churned, and I felt dizzy. "After two years of this, you'd think I was used to seeing blood," I stated, rubbing my temples.

"Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru's voice echoed inside out heads. "Woah, is that you, Senpai?" Junpei asked. "...yeah, we can hear you, Senpai," I stated. I shot Junpei a look.

"It sure is creepy in here," Yukari stated. I could see her inching towards me slightly for comfort. "Be careful," Mitsuru said, "you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute in here. I'll do what I can to help."

"You mean, you can see inside here?" Junpei asked. "It's my Persona's ability," Mitsuru stated, "I'd like to join you, but the interior of Tartarus changed form day to day. So outside support is imperative."

"Alright, Senpai," I said, gripping my weapon, "let's get going, shall we?" I started walking forward...

"Another enemy!" I warned. We had already encountered several during this trip. It was starting to irritate me.

"Look out, Junpei!" Yukari yelled. Junpei barely dodged an attack from one of the Mayas that were swarming us. "Maragi!" I yelled, pulling the trigger on my Evoker. Small explosions appeared all over the place, hitting the Cowardly Mayas right in their weak spot – their mask. They howled and clawed the air as they disappeared.

"...is everyone alright?" I asked. Yukari looked exhausted, and Junpei was no longer bouncing around. "...yeah," Yukari stated, striding forward.

"That's strange..." Mitsuru stated, her voice echoing.

"What is?" I asked.

"Normally there are more Shadows on the prowl," she replied, "it seems safe enough, so why don't you split up the party?"

"...okay..." I said, looking at Junpei and Yukari. "Look for an access point," Mitsuru commanded, "it's a small, square platform that glows green. It'll instant transport you back to the entrance."

"Okay then," I replied, "split up and look for the Access Point."

Junpei and Yukari nodded, running past me. I fell to my knees, shuddering. My head was spinning. I wasn't tired, per se... I was just sick from seeing all the blood around. It made me feel rather queezy.

"I found the access point!" Yukari stated. "Then let's get out of here," I replied, standing.

A few moments later, we were at the entrance hall. "Welcome back," Mitsuru stated, walking forward, "so how did it go?"

"Piece of cake... except for seeing the blood," I said, wincing inwardly. Mitsuru patted my shoulder. "As long as you've gained confidence in yourself as a leader, that's the best thing you could have achieved," she replied.

"Man, I never knew I had that kind of power!" Junpei was grinning. "But damn... I'm beat..." he squatted down, taking deep breaths..

"That's because you were bouncing around like a little kid," Yukari stated with a laugh. "Yeah, but you look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan," Junpei glanced at her. "I'm still catching my breath, actually..." Yukari smiled a little sheepishly.

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour," Mitsuru stated, "you'll become fatigued more easily."

"I'm used to it by now," I stated, looking at the other two, "but you two will have to work to overcome your weakness." I smiled a little. "I'm sure you'll be fine, though."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," Junpei said with a groan. "Come on, let's get back," I said, extending my hand to him. I couldn't help but feel like everyone grew closer because of this... it was nice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to the twelfth chapter!**

**This is a week before the Priestess full moon adventure.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not claim anything!**

**Thanks to Angelo DeLuca for editing!**

I carefully packed my bag, sighing. It was a Thursday, which meant that I had to go to the boxing ring.

I walked down the stairs to meet a group of female students who looked livid. "Miss Emmerson," the girl in front stated, "what are you to Akihiko-senpai?" I raised an eyebrow. So they were some of Akihiko's fan girls

"You think you can keep him all to yourself because you're his manager?" another girl demanded. "Not to mention you are is in the dorm as him," another girl commented.

I raised a hand. "To stop whatever wild rumors there are out there," I stated clearly, "I only think of Akihiko-senpai as a brother, and I'm pretty damn sure he only thinks of me as a little sister." Some of the girls glanced at each other, unsure.

"I assure you, I'm not interested," I said, walking past them, "if I was, don't you think I would've taken him for myself by now?" I grinned at the girls, "See you all later." I left them glaring daggers at my back.

"That was brave of you," Junpei was leaning against a pillar in the courtyard a few feet away. "Knock it off, Junpei," I stated, frowning, "why are you here?"

"...this," he extended something. I took the photo from his hand. It was a picture of me, in my gymnastics leotard, on the balancing beam. I'm standing on my hands, doing a perfect split. There were a bunch of the girls looked at me in awe... but I was right in the center.

"So you came to warn me about a peeping tom?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded, serious. "A friend of mine came up to me with that today and ask, 'Isn't this the girl at your dorm?'" he stated, "I took that copy away from him, but the original is still out there." He scratched his head, "...be careful, Aria-tan."

"No kidding," I stated, looking back at the picture. "...Let's go inquire at the photography club. I'll tell the coach I won't be in today. Go ahead of me."

Junpei nodded. "See you there," he said, walking away. I walked to the boxing ring. Akihiko was sitting next to the door. "Hey, you aren't thinking practicing, are you?" I asked, folding my arms. "...no," he said, then flinched under my stare. "...yes. I'm so bored. I though I could at least watch, but the coach won't let me in."

"Because he thinks you might try to sneak in a match," I stated, "and injure you further. Go home. Or at least go see Shinjiro. I'm sure he'd like your company, injured or not." Akihiko looked up at me. "And what about you?" Akihiko asked, "You enjoy Shinji's company too, don't you?"

"We hang out on weekends, sure. What's your point?" I asked. "Nothing," he replied, standing, "I guess I'll go to the mall, then. Nothing else to do."

And he walked away. I kinda wondered why he kept bringing up me and Shinjiro. But I shrugged it off, walking into the gym.

"Emmerson," Mr. Kurosaki greeted me flatly. "Coach," I stated, "do you think I can skip today? It's... kind of urgent."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I had never once skipped. Late a few times, maybe, but never skipped.

"Taking a break?" Mr. Kurosaki asked. "Yeah," I replied, "gotta get my rest... plus there's something I need to do."

"Alright, get going," Mr. Kurosaki waved his clipboard, dismissing me. I bowed him and bolted out the door before he could change his mind. I ran all the way to the photography club, and saw Junpei talking to the president about something.

"Hey," I said as I approached. "So someone was being a Peeping Tom?" the president looked at me. I held up the picture for him to see. "...I've never seen this picture before," the president stated, "but I know all the photography club members develop their film here. I'll ask those who use digital cameras to show me their data, too."

"Thanks," I stated, pulling Junpei out before he could get a word in. "Rare to see you think of something before I do," I stated, patting him on the shoulder. "Heard it from a friend," he stated, rubbing his neck, "not that it matters... hey, you busy? We could go get something to eat."

"Hm... I'm craving banana cake," I stated with a smile. That's when a thought hit me. "Oh, shit!" I yelped, slapping myself in the fore head. "How could I forget?!"

"What?" Junpei looked a little startled. "...today is Marcus' birthday," I replied, "crap! I need to go get a cake..."

"I'll come with you," Junpei had to speed up to keep up with me. I hadn't realized I had sped up until Junpei was pretty much jogging next to me. "Thanks," I said, "he likes chocolate-banana cakes for whatever reason, with chocolate frosting... I'll have to buy some..." I was pretty much jogging as well. Junpei was huffing and puffing next to me. "Slow... down... a minute..." Junpei gasped, grabbing my arm and making me stop. "Sorry," I apologized with a laugh.

"As long as you don't make anything explode," he replied, doubling over and panting. "...I'm half-tempted to carry you, but we both know one of two things will happen," I stated with a smile. "And what would those be?" he asked without looking at me.

"Either I would try to pick you up and we'd both fall over and embarrass ourselves... or I would try to carry you and I'd be able to hold you, and then you'd be made fun of by your friends." I grinned at him. "Har har..." he said, looking up at me. He was sweating. "You're too fit for a girl," he stated. "I'm manager for the boxing team, and vice captain of the gymnastics team," I replied, "of course I'm fit."

"Only vice captain?" Junpei asked. "The captain is my Senpai," I replied, walking. He followed. I made sure to stay slow so he'd be able to keep up. "She's more experienced than I am. She's given me all sorts of advice and tips and such... she said next year I might make captain if I so wish."

"You dedicate yourself to a lot, don't you?" Junpei asked with a chuckle. "...my only goal at this point is to graduate," I stated, "fighting shadows is just something to do on the side. And in order to complete that goal, I needed to build my stamina. So I became manager and started doing gymnastics."

"I see," Junpei stated, "but what about friends?" I chuckled. "I can bond with people while doing homework," I replied, "That's how I became so close with Yukari, after she awoke to her Persona."

"Homework... blecch..." Junpei made a face. "I'll help you out," I stated, "after we celebrate, we're doing homework."

"Yeah..." he muttered, looking down. I chuckled, patting his shoulder. We continued the way to the sweet shop silently, then on the way back with the cake and frosting still in silence.

"Make sure Marcus doesn't enter the kitchen," I stated as we entered. "Alrighty," Junpei said, doing a mock salute.

Thankfully, Marcus wasn't already in the kitchen. I started decorating when I heard the door open. "I'm back," I heard Mitsuru say. "Welcome back," Junpei stated, "do you know where Marcus is?"

"Ah, no... I think he went to the mall for something," Mitsuru stated, "why?"

"It's his birthday," I said from the kitchen, "I'm in the middle of decorating a cake from the Sweet Shop for him. Do me a favor and make sure he doesn't come in here?" Mitsuru chuckled. "Normally it's the servant who makes the master's birthday eventful," she stated. "He's not just a butler," I replied coldly, "he's my friend. He's been at my side since I was born."

"I understand that," Mitsuru said, glancing out the window, "he's coming up the sidewalk right now."

"Alright then," I said, "I'm almost done. Five minutes is all I ask."

"Alrighty," Junpei said cheerfully. I was starting to sweat. Half the cake was done...

"I'm back," Marcus walked in, carrying two bags. "Welcome back, Marcus," Mitsuru stated from the lounge. "Welcome back," Junpei stated. "Did Miss Aria come home yet?" Marcus asked. "Ah... no," Junpei replied, "I think she's cleaning the boxing ring right now, since practice should be over by now."

"Oh?" Marcus asked, "but normally she's home by this time... strange." I could hear his footsteps approaching the kitchen. "Uh, Marcus," I heard Junpei say, "I wouldn't go into the kitchen right now. It's a big mess."

"Did someone try to cook while I was gone?" he asked, "and not clean up?" I could hear Junpei swallow. I smiled. Nice distraction.

"Well, uh... no..." Junpei was floundering for an excuse. He made the mistake of glancing towards the kitchen. "Welcome home, Miss Aria," Marcus stated. "...Hi, Marcus," I stated, "don't come in here."

Marcus chuckled, pulling something out of his bag and throwing it at me. I caught it. It was birthday candles.

"I noticed you and Mister Junpei coming out of the sweet shop, so I bought those," Marcus stated, "thank you for buying the cake, Miss Aria. May I come in now?"

"...I guess," I said, almost face palming. I should have guessed that he would predict this. "But I thought you went to the mall, Marcus?" Mitsuru asked. "I stopped by the beef bowl place to order take-out," Marcus stated, pulling out a rather... LARGE box. "Six beef bowls, along with a lot of rice that I need to cook," he walked into the kitchen as he spoke. I started putting swirly designs in the side of the cake, concentrating. "Are you going to line that with this?" Marcus put a few things of cake-decorating icing in front of me of different colors.

"...you're having too much fun with this," I said with a smile. "Indeed I am," Marcus patted me on the shoulder and went to the stove. I grabbed the red and started tracing the designs carefully. "You're good at this," Mitsuru suddenly appeared next to me, making me jump. "Decorating, yes," I replied with a slight smile, "but with baking and cooking, I'm at a complete loss." I chuckled, setting the red down and picking up the knife again, doing more designs on top. "...may I try?" Mitsuru asked. "Sure," I replied with a smile, "I'll guide you."

She stood in front of the cake, gripping the knife like a weapon. I snickered, showing her how to correctly hold it – like a pencil, so you have better control of it. Then I placed my hand on top of hers and showed her how to design a cake. "And if you make a mistake, you can gloss it over like this," I stated, making a little spread across the top. "I think... I understand," Mitsuru stated, "like... this?" she made a perfect flower on top. I smiled. "Yes, that's right," I said, "but can also do things like this." I grabbed the yellow and traced the design she made.

So Mitsuru and I decorated the top of the cake. We were having fun, the top of the cake was covered in flowers and swirls and other designs. It was... very elaborate. I also got to get on frosting on Mitsuru's cheek, which was also a plus.

Akihiko came in just as we started putting candles on. "Hm? Is it someone's birthday?" he asked. "Marcus's," I replied without looking up, "I was hoping to keep it a surprise for him, but I suppose he knows me just too well."

"Of course I do," Marcus replied, chuckling, "Mister Akihiko, why don't you go sit down? Dinner should be done soon."

"Okay," Akihiko stated, "uh... Happy Birthday, Marcus." He glanced at me and Mitsuru and went to sit with Junpei at the table.

Yukari walked in just as dinner was being served. I had texted her to save her appetite. After we all ate the beef bowls and rice, we sat around chatting when Yukari brought out the cake. "Who decorated the cake?" Junpei asked. "Mitsuru-senpai and I did," I replied with a smile, "Mitsuru decorated the top and I did the sides. I did the colored frosting on top, though."

"It's pretty, Mitsuru-senpai," Yukari told her, smiling. "Ur... uh, thanks..." Mitsuru looked down, blushing, "it was my first time doing something like that."

"You did very well," I beamed. "Did we get matches?" Yukari asked. "Who needs 'em?" Junpei asked, "we have Aria-tan right here."

I chuckled. "You overestimate me, Junpei," I stated, "I might set the cake of fire." Marcus chuckled. "It's alright," Marcus said, "I only have one wish, and it's already come true. Coming up with another one today would be pretty silly, right?"

"What did you wish for?" Junpei asked. I snickered. "You're talking about the one when you first became a butler, right?" I asked. Marcus nodded. "It was to serve and protect the best lady I'll ever meet." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "And Miss Aria is the most perfect lady I have ever met, present company included."

"Come on, Marcus, you're making me blush," I said, gently smacking his hand away with a laugh.

And so we ate the cake. And it was delicious.

I was the first to retire to bed. Today had been exhausting. And I was sure that more was still to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to the thirteenth chapter!**

**This is the time of the Priestess, part 1.**

**I do not claim anything!**

**Hoe you enjoy!**

**Please review!**

I was collapsed on the couch, groggy. The alarm was rung while I was asleep, leaving me to wake up quite rudely. Marcus had pushed coffee into my hands, which I was sipping quite cautiously.

"We're here!" Yukari said as she entered. "Where is it?!" Junpei demanded, "I'll rip it a new one!"

"We've detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus," Mitsuru stated, pressing buttons on the machine in front of her. I yawned hugely. "Where is it?" I mumbled. "Inside the Anehazuru," Mitsuru stated. "The monorail?!" Yukari's eyebrows raised. "...indeed," Mitsuru looked up at the three of us, "we have to defeat all the shadows we find. Who knows what kind of disasters they could cause in the city."

"So, basically, we need to kick some ass, right?" Junpei looked excited. "Emmerson's in charge," Mitsuru stated. "Her again?" Junpei's parade suddenly came crashing down.

Mitsuru turned to me. "Are you ready?" she asked. "Almost," I said, "I'm still half-asleep... blah."

Marcus took my empty mug away and I stood up. "I'll wake up after a walk, though."

"Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the chairman," Mitsuru stated. "Wha- I'm going!" he stated, glaring at Mitsuru. "You still need to recover, Akhiko," she replied flatly, "you'll be just a hindrance in your state."

"Yeah, really. I made sure Coach wouldn't let him step into the ring, either," I grumbled, stretching. "Yeah, thanks to that, I've been dying of boredom at practice," Akihiko glared at me, too, which just made me smile.

"Marcus, what will you do?" Mitsuru asked. "...if Miss Aria needs me there, I'll go along," he stated, "though I won't be of much help in a fight."

"Stay here, Marcus," I stated, "we'll be expecting some food when we get back. Especially since you gave me coffee."

"Then you should head to the train station," Akihiko stated. I nodded, standing. "Mitsuru, you need to get ready, right?" Mitsuru nodded. "Let's rendezvous in front of the train station," she said to me. I nodded, smiling. "Let's go then!" I said, leading the way out the door. Yukari and Junpei followed , chatting about something or other. I wasn't paying attention. I was nervous about the upcoming mission. Pretty soon, we arrived at the train station.

All was silent then. "It's a full moon tonight," Yukari stated, looking up at the sky, "but it looks even creepier during the Dark Hour." I nodded in agreement. It was a sickeningly yellow color. I made all the blood surrounding us seem darker.

Then I heard the engine of a motorcycle and I smiled slightly. "Huh? What the?!" Junpei stood up, getting away from the street. Mitsuru rode up on her motorcycle, pulling off her helmet.

"A motorcycle?" Yukari asked, eying the vehicle. "I'll be providing support from here," Mitsuru stated, "the enemy is on the monorail a little ways away, so you'll have to walk on the tracks."

"But... isn't that dangerous?" Junpei asked. "No electronic equipment works during the Dark Hour," Mitsuru stated.

"But... your bike..." Junpei still seemed nervous. "It's special," I replied for Mitsuru, "and besides, walking on the train tracks isn't as dangerous as making Mitsuru-senpai and/or Marcus and/or me angry." I smiled slightly. "Shall we go?"

"I'll be expecting a sterling outcome," Mitsuru said, smiling. Junpei shuddered, grabbing his katana from the sidecar on the motorcycle and walking into the train station. I grabbed my naginata and followed, making sure my Evoker was on my hip.

We ran on the tracks. I could see Tartarus in the distance "...creepy," I muttered to myself. "say something, Leader?" Yukari asked. "Tartarus," I replied, "you can see it anywhere in this city."

We were silent until we reached the monorail. "We've arrived, Senpai," I stated. "Good," she stated, "the readings are definitely coming from that train. Be careful."

"Alright, let's go," Yukari grabbed the ladder and started climbing up. Then she looked down at Junpei. "...don't look up," she stated threateningly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Junpei stated. Without Yukari noticing, I pulled out my phone. I was suppressing a smile. I knew this would get Yukari so good...

"But, don't blame me if I happen to catch a glimpse," Junpei said with that goofy grin of his. "Hey, Aria," Yukari looked at me, "what's say we bury Junpei here and leave him behind?"

She didn't wait for an answer. Just as she climbed into the monorail, I raised my phone and CLICK! I managed to get a picture of Yukari with her skirt up... with her panties showing.

"ARIA YOU-!" Yukari nearly fell off the ladder in shock. Junpei and I were laughing. "You better send me a copy!" Junpei was doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Of course!" I replied, giggling. "Aria, you'd better delete that when we're done with this," Yukari growled, climbing into the monorail. "Ladies' first," Junpei grinned at me. "Sure," I replied with a grin, "but don't look up, or I'll photo shop the picture to put in your legs and face, Junpei." I jumped up onto the ladder and got up as well. "Do it anyway," Yukari whispered once I got up, "and hold it over him."

"Of course," I replied with a wink. Junpei scrambled up the ladder after me, grumbling. I took a look around the monorail. "...this poor stiff must be a passenger," Junpei said, looking at the nearby coffin. I frowned. "...it's a good thing he's in there or things would get rather ugly," I replied.

The door hissed behind us as it slid shut. "Yikes!" I said.

"What's wrong?!" Mitsuru asked, her voice echoing in my head. "Why so silent, Senpai?" I thought with a slight smirk.

"It looks like we've been locked in," I replied to her,, placing a hand on the door. "It seems as though the monorail has fallen under the enemy's control," she stated. "Whaddaya mean, 'it seems'?" Yukari muttered.

"The enemy must know you're there," the senpai stated, "be careful."

"Let's... go," I said, gripping my naginata. My heart was thundering in my chest. I hoped we could get out this alright. If not... well, I'd rather not think about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to the fourteenth chapter!**

**This is the time of the Priestess, part 2.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not claim anything!**

"...let's go," I said, walking forward, "and watch your step." I carefully walked around a pool of blood on the floor.

"Yeah," Yukari said, following. I opened the door to the next car and stepped over the gap. "...clear," I stated, walking in a few steps. "What the heck?! Where are all the shadows?!" Junpei demanded in a whisper.

"It's so quiet it's creepy," Yukari said, shivering slightly. "Aria-tan!" Junpei grabbed my arm and pulled. Behind me a piece of cloth wearing a tiara or sorts fell to the ground. At least, that's what I thought until I saw the mask of the Priestess just under the tiara.

"There it is!" Junpei said, releasing my arm. But the Shadow floated into the next car ahead. "Hey, get back here!" Junpei ran past me to follow the monster.

"Wait!" Mitsuru said in my head. "But if we don't go after it, we're going to lose it!" Junpei complained.

"The enemy is acting strangely," she said, "why would it reveal itself then run? ...Emmerson, you're in charge. What do you think?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "...we should be careful," I stated, "we don't know if this is a trap."

"Fine, I'll go after it myself!" Junpei snapped. I opened my eyes and looked at him. A vein was pulsing in his temple. "Calm down, Jun-" Yukari started.

"You guys just stay back and watch me take care of it myself!" Junpei yelled at me, then ran into the car ahead. "Junpei!" Yukari took two steps to take after him...

"Look out! Behind you!" Mitsuru yelled. I whirled, slashing my naginata, cutting another tiara-shadow in one clean hit.

"Grrrr..." I growled, grinding my teeth. An arrow whizzed past me and hit the other Tiara right in the mask, making it shriek as it vanished.

"You okay, Aria?" Yukari asked. I nodded, looking at Yukari. She looked really pissed. "Damn that Stupei!" she yelled, stomping her foot, "What the hell is he thinking?! This is just what the enemy wanted!"

"More shadows!" Mitsuru warned. I didn't hesitate. I slashed right through one of them and kicked the other one. Both of them dissipated. Another arrow was let loose, shooting the last one, a dancing hand, in the face. Mask. Thing. And it died as well.

Yukari and I nodded to each other once and ran ahead silently.

Two cars ahead was Junpei, surrounded by Shadows. He was fighting to the best of his ability... but he was still being overwhelmed. "Maragi!" I said, pointing my Evoker at my head and pulling the trigger. Little explosions of fire sounded, making a bunch of the shadows vanish. Junpei and Yukari together took care of the rest.

"See! That's what happens when you don't listen!" Yukari scolded Junpei, "So... are you alright?"

"Yeah," Junpei muttered angrily, "I was doing just fine." Yukari scoffed. "Excuse me?!" she placed her hands on her hips and glared.

"Quiet, you two," I commanded, glaring at them both, "if you two are done with the couple act, we'd better - " I was cut short when the floor started rumbling. "Woah – hey – why are we moving?!" Junpei grabbed one of the handles to keep himself upright. I glanced out the window. We _were_ moving... and speeding up.

"If you don't stop the train, it'll crash!" Mitsuru said. "Woah, are you serious?" Yukari asked, visibly panicking.

"Calm down and listen," Mitsuru stated, "I feel a strong presence in the front car. If you defeat it, you can stop the train."

"...let's go," I stated, running forward. Junpei and Yukari followed.

We were in the front car. Sitting in front of us was a black-and-white maiden with the letters B J on her chest. The pink mask of the Priestess adorned her face. "What the hell? Is this the frigging boss?" Junpei asked. I think he was referring to the fact her hair looked like sutras... or something like that.

"We're in the front car – it's gotta be!" Yukari stated, stepping forward. "Junpei, go all-out. Yukari, focus on healing," I stated, "I'll help on both sides as best as I can. Mitsuru, can you analyze?"

"Give me a second," she replied.

I pulled out my Evoker and pointed it at my temple. "Cleopatra!" I yelled, pulling the trigger. The woman in Egyptian garb appeared. "Agilao!" I yelled. The snake opened its mouth, exposing its fangs. An explosion of fire appeared, hitting the Priestess in the mask. It didn't even flinch, but I could tell it did some damage.

"Here I go!" Junpei said, pointing his Evoker at his head, "Cleave!" Hermes appeared and shot forward. The Priestess cried out in pain as she fell over.

"Here's our chance! Let get 'em!" Junpei said, looking at me. "All-Out-Attack!" I replied, dashing forward. My naginata was a blur. Arrows whizzed past me, and I could hear Junpei fighting next to me. I backed off, returning to where I was before. The Priestess took heavy damage, but it wasn't dead yet. "The enemy is immune to light and dark and ice," Mitsuru said. "Good thing none of us have those abilities," I muttered.

"Io! Use Garu!" Yukari shot herself in the face with her Evoker. I smiled slightly, watching the woman in the bull's head use the wind attack against the priestess.

"The enemy is reeling! Finish it off!" Mitsuru said. But, it was the Priestess' turn.

Red fog surrounded the Priestess for a moment. She babbled something incoherent... something in the Shadow language, I guess. Then... two of those tiara-shadows showed up.

"Yukari, focus on the one to the right! Junpei, the left!" I said, gripping my naginata. "Roger!" Yukari said.

I ran forward, licking my lips. I slashed one, twice. The priestess moaned, falling onto her back. She dissolved into black shadow-like mass and dissipated into the air.

The tiaras attacked right then. "Aria!" Yukari yelled in warning. I whirled, knocking one tiara to the side with the butt of my naginata, then slashed the other with the blade. Yukari shot the other one immediately.

"Did we make it in time?!" Junpei asked. I blinked. In the heat of the battle, I had completely forgotten about the monorail moving.

"Hey! Why are we still moving?" Junpei demanded. "Don't ask me!" I said.

"You have to hit the brakes! There's a train up ahead!" Mitsuru yelled.

Adrenaline roared through my body so fast I didn't have time to prepare. I ran into the front of the car, snarling something I didn't understand.

Yukari screamed and I pulled the first thing to reach my fingers. I heard the squeal of the brakes over the rushing of blood in my ears.

"H-huh?" Junpei was in the fetal position on the floor when I emerged. "We're... alive...?" Junpei looked up at me. "Quit being a big baby, Stupei," I said teasingly, nudging him with my foot. But to be honest, I would rather be on the floor, rocking like he was. I was still shaking.

"Haha... my knees are shaking..." Yukari was holding onto the railing, laughing in hysterics. "Dude... I'm like... drenched in sweat..." Junpei was gasping, "you okay, Aria-tan?"

"A proper leader wouldn't show weakness," I laughed weakly, "but honestly, I didn't think we were going to make it." I sat on the seat, laughing along with Yukari.

"I'm glad you're all safe," Mitsuru stated, "come on home. You did a great job today."

"But... how did you know which one was the brake?" Yukari asked me once she calmed down.

"I took my chances," I stated. "Wait, seriously?!" Junpei stared at me a moment, then looked away. "Gah, whatever. Want to grab a bite to eat? I'm freakin' hungry!"

"Haha, sorry to break it to you, Junpei," Yukari said, "but girls normally don't get hungry in the middle of the night."

"Marcus should have something prepared for us, regardless," I replied with a laugh, "I ordered him to have something made, after all."

I looked between my two friends. I couldn't help but think the level of trust we had grew. And it made me feel warm inside. As long as I had friends, I knew I could do anything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to the fifteenth chapter.**

**This is the day after the attack of the Priestess, which I believe is a Sunday. :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not claim anything!**

I awoke in bed. I mumbled at the empty room and turned over. I was exhausted – every bit of my body hurt. I remembered what happened last night, and I sighed. "Things have gotten difficult," I mumbled.

"Good morning, Miss Aria," Marcus strode in without knocking. "Go away," I moaned, flipping my covers over my head. I heard Marcus chuckle. "What's so funny?" I grumbled. "You," he replied, "you remind me of your mother sometimes."

"Where do you think I got it from?" I said, flipping the bed covers off and sitting up. "You left this downstairs last night," Marcus handed me my phone. I flipped it open and got a surprise. Shinjiro texted me.

_Shinjiro: _Hagakure. 1 o'clock. Meet me there?

I turned my clock towards me. It was 12:30.. "Shit!" I yelped, falling out of my bed in a rush. Marcus chuckled. "Be careful, Miss Aria," he said, helping to my feet. "Thank you, Marcus," I said, starting to take off my pajamas... but my fingers were fumbling over the buttons. "For someone who's not a morning person, you're very energetic," he said, slapping my hands away and undoing the buttons for me. "I'm to meet Shinjiro at Hagakure," I explained, "in half an hour."

"Well then, maybe you should dress in this," Marcus pulled out of my closet a pale blue dress. IT wasn't a formal dress – it was a casual, plain dress, with knee-length skirt, and short sleeves, with a plain white ribbon around the waist. "Mar-cus," I complained. "You're meeting a boy," he said, pressing the dress into my hands. I sighed. "Fine," I said, pulling the dress over my head.

Marcus adjusted the dress, tying the ribbon in the back. "Now, go get your shoes," Marcus said, "and your white sweater. It'll be a little chilly today." He smiled at me. "Be careful," he said, patting my head.

"Thanks," I said, running out the door. I nearly ran into Junpei on the stairs. "Woah! Oh, hey Aria-tan," Junpei said, "you look nice."

"Blame Marcus," I said, running past him. I grabbed my hair tie off the table where I left it and did my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my white sweater, throwing it on and grabbing my shoes, running out the door while putting them on. I nearly tripped down the stairs in the process.

I ran all the way to the strip mall. I knew a few people who I passed were staring. I had my cell phone and wallet in my sweater pocket. I saw Shinjiro waiting at the base of the stairs. He saw me running toward him. "...running late?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as I slowed down to stop at his side. "Didn't... get... your text... until... past... noon..." I said between gasps. "I'm impressed," he said, looking at his watch, "you're a whole minute and a half early."

"Then when did you get here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "About five minutes ago," he replied, flipping his phone shut, "let's go, shall we?"

"Thanks for inviting me," I replied with a slight laugh, following him up the stairs. "By the way, what's with that dress?" Shinjiro asked.

"If you're going meet a guy, you need to dress up," I said in a mocking version of Marcus' voice. Shinjiro laughed. "Marcus did it, didn't he?" he asked as we entered the restaurant. "Yep," I replied, rolling my eyes, "I would've showed up in my normal clothes if he didn't."

"You look nice, though," Shinjiro said, looking away from me. I could see him blushing a little as he said that. I kind of wondered why.

"Over here," Shinjiro brought me to a table. "I'll have a special," Shinjiro stated, sitting. "I'll have an extra-large special," I followed, sitting across from Shinjiro.

"...Extra large?" Shinjiro asked. "For my stamina," I replied casually, smiling, "besides, sometimes Akihiko-senpai and I would come here for a gluttony match after practice."

"...he needs to eat better," Shinjiro muttered, "all of them do." I chuckled. "Marcus makes sure of that," I replied, "He's been making sure everyone's healthy since we arrived. Although..." I laughed, "you shouldn't talk about health when we're about to eat ramen."

"True," Shinjiro stated as the ramen was brought to our table. I slurped up my first bite and couldn't help but smile. No matter how many times I had it, the special was still good.

"Don't look so upset," Shinjiro said sarcastically. "Shut it," I replied, taking another bite and slurping, "this is really good." Shinjiro smiled at me. He was so cute when he smiled... in an attractive way. I felt like there were big butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

But I managed to eat all of my food anyway. Shinjiro and I chatted about random things.

"Did you have anything else planned for today?" I asked. "Not really," Shinjiro stated, slurping up the last of his second bowl, "why?"

"Well, I have lots of free time," I replied, "so I was thinking we could hang out some more today." Shinjiro looked up at me. He was blushing slightly. "You're a strange one," he stated flatly. "Why? For wanting to hang out?" I asked, tilting my head.

"For wanting to hang out with... well..." he frowned. I knew what he was talking about in an instant.

"That wasn't your fault," I sighed, "how many times do I have to tell you? If anything, I should've done something." I shrugged. "Too late now, I guess," I muttered, "it doesn't matter. What's done is done, and you can't do anything to change it."

Shinjiro was silent. It always was, when we thought of her. I felt sorry for her son... wherever he was...

"Hey, let's go," I said, standing, "let's get off the subject, right?" Shinjiro nodded, placing the payment money on the table and standing as well. And so we left the restaurant, and went walking. "Was there something you had in mind for entertainment?" Shinjiro asked. "Um..." Now that I thought about it, I didn't know what we should do.

"Do you like karaoke?" I asked, "or..." Shinjiro sighed. "You didn't even think about what you wanted to do today, did you?" he muttered, "You idiot." I laughed a little. "I didn't really think about it," I told him with a laugh.

Someone bumped into my shoulder just then. "Whoops, sorry, Miss," the boy said as he passed. "Hey," Shinjiro threw his arm out, almost clothes lining the guy in the face. "Why don't you give back the wallet you just took from her pocket?"

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked innocently. I reached into my pocket. In fact, my wallet was gone...

I glared at the boy. "Believe me, you'll be wanting to give that wallet back," I murmured darkly, "I know all sorts of ways of inflicting pain to the body." The boy started shaking. "H-here! I'm sorry!" he threw the wallet at me and ran as fast as he could.

I waited until he was out of sight and I started laughing. "You're scary," Shinjiro stated, walking. "Yeah, I have my moments," I replied with a grin.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. Then I realized I had no idea where we were. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Naganaki shrine," Shinjiro replied, "it's a quiet place."

And then we were silent the rest of the way there.

When we approached the shrine, I could feel an odd sense of peace and serenity fill me up. Was it the effect of the shrine, perhaps?

We ascended the steps silently. At the top, I saw a charming little shrine, complete with a playground nearby.

"Cool," I said, approaching the offertory box. "You going to make a wish?" Shinjiro asked. "Mm... I guess," I replied with a laugh, "though if I tell you the wish, it won't come true, will it?"

"You're a strange one," he repeated himself from earlier, conking me gently on the head with his knuckle. "Deal with it!" I replied with a laugh, "If I wasn't myself, I'd be a fake."

I dumped around 10 dollars worth of yen into the box. That's 815 yen. I rang the bell and clapped my hands together, closing my eyes. At first, I wondered what I would wish for.

Then my mind turned to Shinjiro. My heart thudded in my chest. I silently thought my wish to myself.

_I wish with all my heart... that we would become closer._

I smiled, opening my eyes. "All done," I said, lowering my hands. I looked at where Shinjiro was standing before. He had vanished. "Shinjiro?" I turned around. He was sitting on a bench, petting a white dog.

"Cute dog," I said as I approached. "This is Koromaru," Shinjiro said, without looking up at me. I sat on the bench next to Shinjiro. Koromaru walked over to my and nuzzled my knee. "Aw," I said with a smile, petting the shiba. He half-closed his scarlet eyes, obviously enjoying the attention.

"You like dogs?" Shinjiro asked. "Love 'em," I replied with a laugh, "but my parents wouldn't let me get a dog, because they were afraid it would get lost in the mansion."

We sat in silence for a little while. The peacefulness of the shrine was really soothing. My mind started to wander what happened last night. I suddenly shivered. "Are you cold?" Shinjiro asked. "A little," I replied, "Marcus wasn't kidding when he said it was going to be chilly."

"C'mere," he said, opening his jacket. "Ah, that's okay," I said, inwardly panicking, "won't you be cold, Shinjiro?"

"Get over here," Shinjiro pulled on my arm, making me scoot closer to him. He pulled part of his jacket around me, draping his arm around my shoulders. It was really warm. I smiled a little. "...thanks," I muttered, embarrassed. "Yeah," was all Shinjiro replied. Koromaru barked happily, wagging his tail and running off.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then Koromaru returned, holding something in his mouth.

"What's this?" I asked, reaching my hand out. He dropped a green tennis ball into my hand. I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, boy... fetch!" I threw the ball across the yard. Koromaru barked, running after the ball.

I smiled when Koromaru brought the ball. "Good boy!" I said, petting him on the head and taking the ball again.

"May I?" Shinjiro asked, reaching his free hand out. I placed the ball in his palm. "Koromaru," he said, "flip."

Koromaru took a few steps out. Shinjiro tossed the ball straight in the air. Koromaru dashed forward and jumped, doing a front flip over the two of us, catching the ball in his mouth in the process. "Holy-!" I said, applauding. I was awed. I have never seen a dog do that before.

Koromaru returned to the front of the bench, placing the ball in my lap. "You're amazing, Koro-chan," I said, petting him on top of the head.

"Oh," Shinjiro said, looking at his watch, "I have to go somewhere." He removed his arm from my shoulders. They felt so cold without him.

"Oh, okay," I said, standing, "should we hang out again next week?" I really wanted to see him again. Just the thought of it made me happy.

"Sure," he replied with a smile, "do you need to get back to the dorm? I can walk you there."

"Yeah," I replied, standing. "Let's go... see you later, Koro-chan." I pet the dog one last time before leaving with Shinjiro. The sky was cloudy as we left... it looked like it was going to rain.

"...did the forecast say that it was going to rain?" I asked, looking up at the sky. "Dunno," Shinjiro replied, "but I have an umbrella just in case."

I imagined myself under an umbrella with Shinjiro and I blushed slightly. What the hell was wrong with me...? My heart started thudding in my chest. "Hey, you okay?" Shinjiro asked, "you aren't getting a fever, are you?" He pressed his palm on my forehead.

"No... I think I'm okay," I replied. But I knew I wasn't alright. It was just then that I realized what was wrong... or right.

I was crushing pretty damn hard on Shinjiro. That was why Akihiko and Marcus were acting so strange when it came to him... they knew.

"Alright," he said, frowning. "Thanks for worrying about me, though," I smiled a little. We walked in silence for a while, when it started raining.

"Argh," I said, holding my hand over my eyes. "Here," Shinjiro said, unfolding his umbrella. "Um..." I said, nervous. "Just get under here," Shinjiro stated, pulling me under the umbrella with him. I blushed. "Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," he said, walking. We were silent the rest of the way to the dorm. I didn't care. Just walking under an umbrella with Shinjiro was nice.

When we ended up at the dorm, the sky was overcast. "Be careful on your way back," I said as I ascended the steps. "Yeah," Shinjiro muttered, "see you later." He walked away. "Um..." I called after him, "thanks for spending time with me today. It was fun."

He turned back, a smile on his face. "...yeah. Glad you had fun," he said, then walked away into the rain.

I entered the dorm with a bright smile on my face. "I'm back!" I said as I entered. "Welcome back, Miss Aria," Marcus was waiting for me. "Marcus! Why didn't you tell me it was going to rain?" I asked, "Didn't the forecast say it was going to?"

"No," he replied, "it didn't." He reached his hand out. "I'll take your sweater, so go change into some dry clothes. I'll have some soup ready for you when you get back."

I looked down at my soaked legs. "...a towel would be nice, too," I said, pulling off my sweater and giving it to him, and bolted past him.

I took the stairs two at a time, then ran into my room. My face was red. I figured I looked like one of those love-struck girls in an anime. I covered my eyes with one hand and started laughing to myself. I was so lighthearted and happy, it was strange. But I guess that's what it felt like, being in love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to the sixteenth chapter!**

**This is the night after the midterms, then skips ahead to May 29th.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to Angelo DeLuca for editing!**

**I do not claim anything!**

I entered the dorm, smiling slightly. Exams were finally over. And a bonus...

"Hey, welcome back," Akihiko smiled at me from the dinner table. "Senpai, I hear you're fully healed!" Yukari smiled.

"Congrats, man!" Junpei beamed. "I need to get back to my training," Akihiko said, "I've slacked off for a whole month."

"Just don't overdo it," I said, patting him on the shoulder, "you don't want to injure yourself again." Akihiko smiled a little. "I know," he stated.

"On another note," Akihiko said, turning back to the table, "we may have found a new Persona-user."

"Oh, really?!" Junpei perked up immediately. "Is it a girl?"

"Ugh... men," Yukari muttered, shaking her head.

"Actually, it is," Akihiko stated, "Fuuka Yamagishi from class 2-E. Did you guys know her?"

"Not really," I stated, "I can tell you from what I know of last year, because she was in my class last year." All eyes were on me.

"There were rumors floating around that she was sick a lot. I can see where they originated form, because she's extremely pale. She's shy, she hardly talks to other people... I do know for a fact, though, she is a hard worker." I chuckled, "I believe she got 5th place in the finals last year."

"Where you got 22nd," Yukari stated, " I remember now. She was kind of weak-looking."

"Hey, shush. You got 38th," I smiled at Yukari. "Don't rub it in," she laughed, "that's average, you know."

"Anyway," Mitsuru cleared her throat, "continue, Akihiko."

"She was at the same hospital as me. That's how we found out about her," Akihiko stated, "but... I don't think she's cut out for battle."

"What? We're giving up on her already?" Junpei looked disappointed, "I was going to offer her some private lessons."

"You're like an old perv," I said to him. "HAHAHA! Oh man, I'm ALWAYS thinking the same thing!" Yukari started laughing.

"Yow! Retract those claws, ladies!" Junpei said, "I'm just a hip, happenin' teen! You dig?" He grinned at me. I could only shake my head. "Tch... loser," Yukari said.

"C'mon," Junpei said, "I'm a guy. Whatdya expect?"

"I little courtesy, Mister Junpei," Marcus entered just then, holding a steaming pot, "respect, and a bunch of other features you are distinctly lacking."

"Not to mention smarts," Yukari stated. "You're attracted to the brainiac, aren't you?" I asked with a chuckle. "Beside the point," she replied, "what are you attracted to, Aria?"

_Shinjiro, _I thought to myself. "Um..." I stated, rubbing my chin, "I guess... the cool guy. Kind of mysterious, but kind."

"I know who you're talking about, Aria," Akihiko said teasingly. "Shut it, Senpai," I grumbled under my breath.

I knew Junpei was going to ask, but thankfully Marcus saved my bacon. "Mister Junpei, could you help me get these dishes out here?" Junpei blinked a moment. "Uh, sure," he said, walking into the kitchen with Marcus.

"Thank you," I mouthed to Marcus, who just nodded. I looked down at the table. Fuuka Yamagishi... I knew this was going to be interesting.

After school. I was packing up my bag. "See you at the dorm," Yukari said. "I'm going to Hagakure for a gluttony match with Senpai again," I told her, "or the Beef Bowl place, if he's in the mood for it. So tell Marcus we don't need dinner."

"Will do," Yukari said, walking out the door. Another girl walked up to me. "When you say Senpai, you don't mean Akihiko-senpai, do you?" she asked. "I do," I replied, "we have gluttony matches every so often to help train endurance and willpower." Not to mention it was a lot of fun, too.

"I see..." the girl said, eyeing me. Then I realized, she was one of Akihiko's fan girls

"I said it before," I said with a laugh, "I'm not interested in Akihiko romantically. To me, he's a friend and one of the guys I take care of on the boxing team."

"How can you not like him?" the girl demanded. "Because I'm interested in someone completely different," I said with a laugh, "besides, Akihiko-senpai isn't my type."

The girl frowned at me. "Not satisfied?" I asked. "No," she replied, "I just don't understand how someone couldn't be attracted to Senpai."

"Because I found someone better," I replied, "at least in my opinion." I chuckled. "I'm sorry, I have to get to the ring. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I closed my bag and left the room, noticing the girl was staring at me as I left.

As I passed the courtyard I noticed two girls gossiping and laughing. And Yukari hiding behind a pillar, looking disgusted. She noticed me and put a finger to her lips. I nodded to her slightly, walking past her and the two gossiping girls. I'd ask Yukari about it later.

So I entered the ring just in time to see a fist flying. I ducked, kicking out with my foot. It connected to the attacker's stomach, sending him flying. "Don't try that again, Imayashi-senpai," I growled, stepping into the room. "Sorry, sorry," Imayashi said, rubbing his stomach, "I thought you were someone else."

"Who?" I asked. "Some kid has been snooping around with a camera," Akihiko said from the edge of the ring, "asked where you were. We told him to leave, but he's been trying to sneak back in."

I was almost tempted to tell them to lay off, when it occurred to me... this might've been the guy who took that picture of me in gymnastics.

"What kind of hair did he have?" I asked. "...reddish brown," Imayashi said, brushing off his shirt, "and I believe he had brown eyes. Why?"

"So I can be on the lookout," I replied, walking past him, "where's coach?"

"Out sick," Akihiko said, "which means you're doing water run, Imayashi."

"Oh come on!" Imayashi complained, "how come the manager can't do it?"

"Because I'm doing things like rubbing shoulders, cleaning up sweat, doctoring cuts, and the like," I replied, "you can do something as simple as getting the water from the cafeteria, right?" Imayashi frowned. "I'll be back," he said, walking out the door.

I sent Akihiko the thumbs-up. He smiled. "Gullible idiot," I said, jumping up onto the edge of the ring. "We still doing the match afterward?" Akihiko asked. "Of course," I replied with a laugh, "though it's up to you what we eat. I'm fine with either Beef Bowls or ramen."

"I say Beef Bowls," said someone behind me.

I yelped in surprise, falling backwards. One of the other boxing team members, a sophomore named Ichigo Ichinose, caught me when I fell. "You're jumpy, Manager," he commented. "Put me down, Ichinose," I said, punching him in the face lightly. "Sure," he said, and dropped me right on my butt.

"Ow! Why you little-!" I aimed a punch at his knee. He dodged, and took a few steps back. "Sorry, Emmerson-senpai," he said with a slight smile. "I told you, it's just Aria," I said, standing and brushing myself off. "R-right. Sorry, Aria-sen... I mean, Aria." Ichinose smiled slightly.

"And who said you'd be joining in on the gluttony match?" I asked. "No one," he replied, "but I was going to pick up some dinner at the Beef Bowl place anyway, so I figured I might as well tag along."

I glanced at Akihiko. He shrugged. "Sure, you can tag along," I stated. "Mind if we come along, too?" some of the other guys had come out of the locker rooms. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"We're not treating all of you," Akhiko warned, "the loser pays for both bowls, and those only. If you want beef bowls, you'd have to pay for them yourself."

"Let 'em come along, Akihiko," I stated with a laugh, "maybe you'd beat me for once, in front of a crowd."

"Hey, I beat you with ramen!" Akihiko protested with a laugh.. "But never with beef bowls," I replied with a grin.

So it was decided that all of the team was going to the Beef Bowl place to watch us eat. So Akihiko and I sat at a table with a bunch of people watching us. The server brought us super-large beef bowls to eat. "Ready!" He raised his hand. I grabbed my chopsticks, same time that Akihiko did. "Go!" The server karate-chopped the table. With enormous cheers, Akhiko and I started eating as fast as we could. I wasn't even bothering with chewing. I took medium-sized bites and swallowed them whole. I had already texted Marcus to have some stomach medicine ready.

"IS there a time limit?" someone asked. "Ten minutes," the server replied, "unless someone gives up before then. That's only happened once, and that was because Aria-chan ate too fast."

"That was... the one time... I let... Senpai... win..." I said between bites. "That was... the first... gluttony... match... we had... here."

"Quit talking, keep eating," the server said with a grin. I was almost a quarter done with my bowl. Same with Akihiko.

A few of the other guys sat at tables and set up their own matches. The servers were having fun, judging the gluttony matches between the others.

About halfway done with my bowl, there were only a few of the teammates still watching Akhiko and I. Akihiko was starting to slow down, just like he always did.

"C'mon, Captain!"

"Go, Manager!"

"Yay, Aria!"

Some of the guys were acting like cheerleaders. I nearly choked on a bite watching them. It was rather amusing.

"Time!" the server called. I lowered my chopsticks with a relieved sigh. "Let's weight them, shall we?" the server took the two bowls and took them up to a pair of scales. Akihiko sent a thumbs-up at me.

"And the winner is..." some of the team members started doing a drum roll. It made me laugh.

"Aria-chan!"

"Pay up, Senpai," I said with a grin. He pulled out the money from his pocket and gave it to the server. "Thank you for your business," the server grinned.

"Oof, I'm full," I said, rubbing my stomach. "Ready to head back?" Akihiko smiled, "I'm sure Marcus will have that stomach medicine ready for you."

"Yeah," I said, standing on shaking legs. "I'll make sure the other guys get home," Ichinose said, holding a take-out box. "Don't stay out too late," I replied.

Akihiko and I started jogging back. "That was more fun than usual," I said cheerfully. "Yeah... the guys are great," Akhiko replied.

We were silent for a few minutes. Then...

"Hey, Aria?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you any good at cooking?"

"About as good as your average Joe. Marcus is better. Why?"

Akhiko shrugged. "I was just thinking. Bringing food for the guys sometime for a glutton match with the coach might be a good idea."

I started laughing. "We'd probably have to talk with him about it. And if we're going against the coach, why not have me go up against him with Beef Bowls?"

"That would be interesting," Akihiko said, rubbing his chin. "Cleanup will be a pain, though," I replied with a chuckle.

We continued chatting about a gluttony match against the coach and laughing about it. But in spite of being cheerful, I couldn't help but feel like something big was going to happen...


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome to the seventeenth chapter!**

**This is when Yukari starts quizzing Aria and Junpei on the ghost stories. Then it skips ahead to when the three of them go to behind the train station.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not claim anything!**

"...and there was a reason the rumor spread so fast," Yukari stated. "It was the third time," I replied with a yawn. "Correct!" Yukari seemed happy, "But yeah, I was surprised when I found out the reason. All three people had to be hospitalized. No wonder people were talking!"

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked, "I'm exhausted." Tartarus yesterday then gymnastics today nearly killed me. It was a really bad idea.

"Last thing," Yukari said, "all three victims had nothing in common, except one thing. Which was...?" she directed her gaze at Junpei. "What is this, a quiz show?" Junpei asked. "They hung out together," I replied, sighing.

"Correct!" Yukari declared, "Not just once or twice, either. They fell in with the bad crowd. There was this one place where the three were regulars."

"Wait, you aren't talking about that place behind Port Island Station, are you?" Junpei asked. That caught my interest. I gritted my teeth. "Aw hell, no," I growled to myself.

"Oh, are you familiar with it?" Yukari asked. "Forget it!" Junpei said, "That place is bad news! It's like... like..."

"Walking into a hungry lion's den with steak strapped to your face," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes. I could feel a headache coming on.

"Exactly!" Junpei said.

"All we've done until now was take orders, including you, Aria," Yukari stated, "does that seem right to you?"

"Dammit.. do you have to put it that way...?" Junpei sighed, "Guess I've got no choice."

"...may I sleep now?" I asked. "We'll be going tomorrow night," Yukari said, nodding. I slipped off the couch and trudged upstairs.

I collapsed on my bed with a sigh. Tomorrow, I just knew, was going to be hell.

I did something I haven't done before. I slept in class. Just to make sure I was fit n' ready for tonight. I went so far as to ask Akihiko to tell the coach that I would be absent today for urgent matters. Akhiko knew it had to do with the information gathering, so he didn't argue.

I wandered around town for a bit, thinking. That place... that was where I first met Shinjiro, if you don't count the time he was watching me in the mall. Without me realizing it, I was in front of Naganaki shrine. "...I might as well wish for luck tonight," I murmured to myself, ascending the steps.

When I reached the top, I saw Koromaru running after a ball. I looked and saw Shinjiro sitting on the bench. "...hey," I said, approaching. "Hey," he replied, glancing up at me, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just wandering," I replied, sitting on the bench next to him. Koromaru came up to me with the ball. "Hello to you too, Koro-chan," I said, petting his on the head. He barked happily, dropping the ball into my lap in the process.

We sat in silence, taking turns throwing Koromaru the ball. Then after a while, I spoke.

"Remember the place behind Tatsumi Port Island Station?"

Shinjiro looked at me. "Yeah. Why?" he asked. "Be there," I replied, "...Yukari and Junpei are being idiots, wanting to do 'field research' for the ghost story. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my head if something happens."

"You're afraid you're going to burn the punks?" Shinjiro raised his eyebrow. "I can't control the fire yet," I stated, "and they're just humans. If they all spontaneously combusted, you know how suspicious that would look?"

"Yeah, true," Shinjiro said, rubbing his chin. "I'll... see if I can round up some information myself." He glanced at me. "...why do you care so much?"

"About the ghost story?" I asked, "No idea. Yukari got us roped into it, so I had to go along with it." I shrugged, throwing the ball. "Doesn't matter. What will be, will be."

"...what time?" Shinjiro asked. "No idea," I replied, "just... when I go back, I guess we'll be going."

"Well, I'll see you there, then," he said, patting my shoulder and standing. "Yeah... see you later," I said.

I watched him walk away, my heart pounding. The moment he was out of sight, I fell over grinning. Seeing Shinjiro... I knew luck was on my side today. Screw praying.

Koromaru tilted his head at me, holding the ball in his mouth. "...c'mere Koro-chan," I said, extending a hand. Koromaru dropped the ball into it.

I threw it as hard as I can. Koromaru ran after it as fast as he could. He jumped and caught it in mid-air, landing on all four paws. "Good boy!" I said, sitting back up. He trotted back to me, obviously pleased with himself.

"I have to get going, Koro-chan," I said, petting his head, "I'll be back, though, I promise."

I patted him on the head and stood. I threw 500 yen into the offertory box and ran all the way back to the dorm. If the gut feeling I had came true, I'd definitely need to be wearing a pair of pants.

The three of us entered the back alley. "Stay behind me," I whispered. Junpei and Yukari both nodded.

"What the hell?" I head one of the punks say.

"Check out those rags, they're from Gekkou High," one of the other punks said.

The two boys approached us. I kept my cool, watching them flatly.

"Aw, man," Junpei whimpered, "This is worse than I thought."

"Hey you," the first punk said, "I think you're in the wrong place. Beat it, Goatee!"

"Goatee? OH, you mean... me..." Junpei looked ready to turn tail and run. I remained silent.

"We don't need you permission to be here," Yukari snapped.

"Hey-hey-hey! Are you nuts?! Take a look around you!" Junpei whispered to Yukari.

"I'm not blind, y'know," Yukari turned on Junpei, "C'mon, don't be intimidated by these scum!"

"What was that?!" The second punk yelled.

"She just called us 'scum'!" One of the girls said, "We'll post pictures to make her daddy cry!"

She and her friend started laughing.

"Ugh... these guys are the worst," Yukari muttered.

"You oughta learn to shut that trap of yours!" the first punk said, "Man, I feel sorry for you, Goatee... this bitch is a pain in the ass, huh!" On 'huh' he punched Junpei right in the stomach.

Junpei groaned, falling to his knees. "Junpei!" Yukari knelt next to him.

I grabbed the punk right in the face. "And this... is why you don't pull shit with my friends," I said, punching the guy in the stomach as well. He gagged, writhing. I threw him across the alleyway, letting him crumple on the ground.

"Get that bitch!" someone yelled. I curled my fingers into fists, baring my teeth. I knew it would come to this...

"That's enough."

Relief spread through my body as I saw Shinjiro approaching. "...Shinjiro," I said, nodding once. "Aria," he replied.

"Who the hell do you think you are, dumbass?" the second punk said, turning on Shinjiro, "You want some, too?!" He lunge forward, aiming a punch.

But Shinjiro easily dodged, slamming his fore head into the punk's. The punk crumpled to the ground.

"Nice one," I said, throwing Shinjiro the thumb-up sign. "Behind you, Senpai!" Junpei said. But I saw it before Shinjiro could turn around. I jumped over the second punk to block a punch aimed for Shinjiro. "Didn't I say it before?" I asked with a grin, "Don't pull shit with my friends." I yanked on the guy's arm, twisted it around his back, and kicked on his legs so he fell to the ground.

"Damn you!" the second punk was backing up, "That's right, Shinjiro... you go to Gekkou too, don't you?"

"You better grow eyes in the back of your head!" the first punk said, scrambling away from me in a rush, followed by his friend and the two girls.

"Aw man, Senpai, Aria-tan," Junpei looked at us in awe. "IT better to be safe than sorry," I said, rubbing my wrist.

"I remember you two," Shinjiro said to Junpei and Yukari, "you two were at Akihiko's room in the hospital."

I raised an eyebrow. "They were?" I asked. "We were delivering something to Senpai," Yukari said, helping Junpei to his feet "You were busy with practice, so I didn't ask you to come along."

"These two...?" he looked at me with a stumped look on his face. I shrugged. "Anyway," Shinjiro said, shaking his head, "you wanted to know about the ghost story?"

"Yeah... how did you know?" Yukari asked. "I asked him to gather a bit of information," I replied, "Continue, Shinjiro."

"Well," he said, "those girls who ended up in the hospital were back here every night, talking about all the things they did to some girl named Fuuka."

"Fuuka?" Junpei perked up. "You mean Fuuka Yamagishi from 2-E? They were picking on her?"

"That's why they say it's Fuuka's spirit that did it," Shinjiro finished. "Her... spirit?" I raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?" he asked with a frowned, "this Fuuka girl might be dead. She hasn't been home in over a week."

"She's MISSING?" Junpei emphasized, "I heard she's been absent for a while, but... I thought it was due to illness..."

"So much for the ghost story," Yukari stated, "Mr. Ekoda is the homeroom teacher for 2-E, right? Does he know about this?"

"I see know, Aki," Shinjiro muttered, "trying to make up for the past... it's you who can't let go..." I gave him an odd look... kind of a mix of confusion and interest. "Nothing," he muttered under his breath.

Shinjiro shrugged. "That's all I know. ...satisfied?" he looked at me. I bowed to him. "Thank you for all your help, Shinjiro," I stated. I glanced at Junpei and Yukari.

"Um... thank you for everything," Yukari stated, as the two of them bowed. "You gave us a hint...you're very kind," she added.

"...what?" Shinjiro raised an eyebrow. I turned away, covering my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh, um, never mind," Yukari said, "C'mon, Junpei, let's go."

"I'll be at the dorm in a bit," I said to them, "could you tell Marcus and the others what happened?" Yukari nodded, helping Junpei walk.

"'You're very kind'," I quoted Yukari once they were out of earshot, "never heard that one before, huh?" I smiled at Shinjiro. "Thanks for helping out, really."

"You've got a cut on your finger," Shinjiro said, lifting my hand. I cut my knuckle when I hit the punk. "Huh," I said, "wonder why I didn't feel... it..." Shinjiro leaned down and kissed the scratch. "Shinjiro?" I asked, blushing. "Better get a band-aid on that," he stated, "you were saying?"

"OH, um..." I blinked. I couldn't remember what I was going to say. "You owe me a special at Hagakure," he said, flicking my nose. "Ow! Alright, alright," I said, smiling and rubbing my nose, "is tomorrow okay with you?"

"That's fine," he stated, "you'd better get back, now, or your butler will be anxious." I smiled. I wanted to spend some more time with Shinjiro, but I knew he was right.

"Alright," I said, "I'll see you tomorrow, then." I hesitated for a moment, then I stood tip-toe and kissed Shinjiro on the cheek. "Thanks, really," I said with a wink. He blushed, looking away. "Just get out of here," he muttered.

I laughed, walking away from the train station. But then my expression turned serious. So, Fuuka was missing. Looks like we were going to interrogate Mr. Ekoda on Monday.

When I walked in the front door, I was attacked by one of Marcus' flying hugs.. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Marcus scolded me. "I was prepared, Marcus," I said, patting him on the back, "I always prepare beforehand. You know that."

"Regardless, that was very reckless of you," Marcus scolded, releasing me, "what if Mister Aragaki hadn't shown up?"

"Simple," I replied, "I would've beaten 'em all up and found my information another way."

Marcus still didn't look happy. But I also saw in his face that he knew this was going to happen. That was odd. But I guess it didn't matter. All that mattered right now, was finding Fuuka. That took priority over everything else. I went to bed thinking of all sorts of ways to interrogating Mr. Ekoda, each one more violent than the last.


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to the eighteenth chapter!**

**This is when the party interrogates Mr. Ekoda and Natsuki, then they go to find Fuuka.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not claim anything!**

I grabbed Junpei and Yukari, pretty much dragging them to the faculty office during lunchtime.

When I opened the door, Mr. Ekoda and another female student were already sitting at his desk, and Mitsuru was standing over them.

"Senpai? What are you doing here?" Yukari asked. "Same as you," Mitsuru replied, not looking up at us. I frowned slightly, glancing at Ekoda. He looked calm-ish, but the girl looked flustered. I would too, under Mitsuru's cold stare.

Mitsuru started interrogating Mr. Ekoda. I wasn't paying much attention... until...

"No!" The girl suddenly stood up, tears in her eyes, catching my attention. "IT... it wasn't supposed to happen like this..." she sat down again, staring at the floor. "Fuuka..."

"Wait... you're that girl..." Yukari said. I glanced at her, confused. But she didn't elaborate. So I just looked back to the girl.

"What did you do to Yamagishi?" Mitsuru demanded. "Hold on, Mitsuru," Mr. Ekoda cautioned, "This isn't an interrogation." Yeah, right. "Natsuki, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. You wouldn't want to give her the wrong impression."

Natsuki looked at me. I did something that I didn't expect myself to do – I nodded to her, encouragingly.

"Fuuka, she..." Natuski started slowly, "she always looks frazzled whenever we gave her a hard time..."

I frowned slightly. My fingers twitched. I could feel the spark off irritation inside my gut. Natsuki continued regardless.

"...but then... I realized... she was an honor student, but deep down she was just like the rest of us... I knew exactly which buttons to push." My fingers twitched again. Yukari took my hand and shot me a warning glance. I quietly started taking deep breaths.

"We were just messin' with her that day, too! May 29th..." Natsuki covered her face with her hands. "We took Fuuka to the gym... and left her there, locking the door from the outside..."

" I can't take this," I muttered to Yukari, curling my fingers into fists. That spark quickly turned to a forest fire. I was just barely keeping my cool.

"You locked her in?!" Junpei's eyes were wide. "I see..." Mitsuru frowned for a moment, then turned to Ekoda. "By the way, Mr. Ekoda, you put Yamagishi's absence down due to 'illness'. But in reality, she was missing. What was your intention?"

"I was thinking of the students, of course," Ekoda stated, "you children may not understand, but you have to consider the future of everyone involved." I narrowed my eyes, baring my teeth slightly. "Aria," Yukari whispered. "Out, Emmerson," Mitsuru stated without looking at me, "Iori, go with her. Meet me in the Student Council room."

"Yes, ma'am," Junpei said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. Yukari patted me on the shoulder as I passed.

Once in the student council room, I sat down in one of the chair, resting my fore head in my palms, taking deep breaths. "I want to go back and rip Mr. Ekoda's head off," I growled.

"We all do at this point," Junpei said, pulling out his cell phone, "I'll text Akihiko-senpai, telling him to come to the Student Council room. I'm sure Yuka-tan and Mitsuru-senpai will be coming soon, right?" He looked back at me. "You... don't look to good."

"I almost exploded, Junpei," I replied coldly, "of course I don't 'look good'." I looked up at Junpei. "...I could've killed that girl, or Ekoda."

"Well, I think you could've done us all a favor by killing Ekoda," Junpei said thoughtfully. I laughed for a few seconds then went back to being serious. "Poor Fuuka..."

"Yeah," Junpei grimaced. We sat in silence for a while, waiting.

Then Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Yukari all entered. "Tonight, we infiltrate the campus," Mitsuru declared, "we are going to rescue Yamagishi."

"Wha- tonight?" I asked, eyes wide. "And why at night? At midnight, this place turns to..." Yukari started.

"Exactly," Mitsuru stated, "That's how Yamagishi wandered into Tartarus." My heart thumped. "But that was ten days ago!" Junpei said, "That means she's..."

"Not necessarily. We shouldn't jump to conclusions," Akihiko frowned, "Tartarus only appears during the Dark Hour; so what about the rest of the day?" HE looked at me. And it clicked. "You think she's still alive," I stated. "The Dark Hour is pretty brutal, though," Junpei frowned, "we can barely handle an hour – how's she going to last ten?!"

"Are you just going to let her die then?!" Akihiko demanded, slamming his fist on a desk, making Junpei jump. "Boy, we should be glad, Senpai doesn't have power issues," I observed, then kicked Junpei in the leg. "Don't be stupid. There's still a chance she's alive."

"I have an idea," Akhiko stated, "let's enter Tartarus the same way she did."

"At night? In the gym?" Yukari asked. "Yep," I replied, "it's the easiest way to find her."

"Honestly, I have reservations," Mitsuru stated. I glanced at her. "Chances are you could end up lost in Tartarus as well."

"I'm not going to stand by if there's a chance to save her. I wouldn't forgive myself," Akihiko said, looking at me, "if I have to go myself, I will."

"No way in hell I'm allowing that," I replied with a chuckle, "I'm going. I like a challenge." Junpei chuckled. "Cool we get to sneak into the school!" Junpei said, "In that case, I know just what to do!"

Yukari and I looked at each other. Whatever Junpei had planned, I knew it was either going to be clever, or very stupid.

Later, at the dorm

"This is a problem," Mitsuru said, frowning at the machine in the command room. We were all equipped and ready to go.

"I can't contact the Chairman," she said, turning to look at us. "We can do this without him, right?" Marcus asked from next to me. I had just got done explaining the situation. "Yes... but without his help, I don't know how we can get into the school," Mitsuru replied.

"Don't worry about that! I got it all set to go!" Junpei said cheerfully. "Set to go?" Mitsuru looked amused, "an explosive?" She laughed, "Alright, I'll let you handle this."

"Let's go," Akihiko said, going out the door. "An explosive? For real?" Yukari looked at Junpei. "Nah," he replied, shrugging, "all I did was unlock a door."

I snickered, following the senpai out the door. I knew this was going to be interesting.

Back at the school

Junpei led us through the emergency exit. "See? We got in no problem!" Junpei said cheerfully, bouncing around, "Man, I'm a genius!"

"Is that really something to brag about?" Yukari rolled her eyes. I smiled, looking at Marcus. He was shaking his head. "So you unlocked it earlier... trei bien!" Mitsuru said. "Oui," Akihiko replied, "no time for compliments. Let's go."

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Yukari asked. "Trey ben? What's that, french?" Junpei shook his head, "Lousy seniors and their lousy french..."

"Hey, french is a great language," I said, snickering as I passed them, "c'mon, let's go."

Marcus followed with a slight smile on his face. "excited?" I asked him. "Hm? Ah, nervous would be a better assumption," he replied, "I'm not cut out for battle, but I can help in other ways."

"Healing Fuuka once we find her," I confirmed while we walked. "Indeed," he replied, "no doubt the young lady will need plenty of healing, if she is still alive."

"Don't jinx it," I said, laughing and running along the hallway, entering my classroom.

Mitsuru and Akihiko were talking in hushed tones. I waited, sitting on top of my desk. "Can we turn on the lights?" Yukari asked as she entered. "Aw, you scared?" Junpei said mockingly. A small explosion caught his shirt on fire. "Ow ow! Hot hot hot!" Junpei flapped his hat on the flames, putting them out. "Sorry," I frowned, "I'm still pissed about Ekoda."

"Quiet!" Akihiko snapped. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was so... irritated. He turned to Yukari. "It's better if we leave them off. They cut the power at night anyway."

"I don't like sneaking around..." Yukari frowned. Marcus patted her shoulder encouragingly..

"Emmerson," Mitsuru said, "choose someone to take to the faculty office to look for the gym key."

"The faculty office, huh?" Junpei smiled evilly, "Hey, maybe we can find some test questions! Heh heh heh..."

"Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision?" Mitsuru's gaze turned to Junpei. "I-it was a joke! I wouldn't do that... haha..." Junpei cringed under Mitsuru's cold stare.

"I'll take Iori with me to the janitor's closet," Mitsuru stated, "so pick someone, Emmerson."

"Marcus," I said, glancing at him. "As you wish, Miss Aria," Marcus bowed, smiling.

"Then I'll take Akihiko and Takeba with me to the janitor's closet," Mitsuru stated, "let's go."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to send three people to the faculty office?" Yukari asked. "The janitor's closet is large," Mitsuru stated, "and someone needs to be on the lookout for the security guard."

I smiled a little. "Alright, let's go, Marcus," I said, opening the door. The two of us walked down the hallways, quietly as we could.

"Miss Aria," Marcus grabbed my arm as we entered the main hall, "someone's coming." I froze. I heard footsteps approaching. "...who could be here at this hour?" I whispered. Marcus pulled me behind a pillar. I closed my eyes, silently praying that we wouldn't get caught.

When I opened them, I noticed the beam of a flashlight. It moved around for a few seconds, then vanished. The footsteps faded away once again.

"...security guard," Marcus stated in a whisper. "Let's go," I whispered back. "Yes, Miss Aria," Marcus whispered.. I led him on tiptoe to the faculty office. Thankfully, the door was unlocked.

"I'll look over here," I said, going to the drawer of keys, "look on that, will you?" I gestured to the board full of keys.

"Yes, Miss Aria," he said, going over to the board and quietly sorting through the keys.

I squinted, looking through the keys. The kanji was difficult to read in the dark.

"Here it is," Marcus said, "gym key." He handed it to me. Indeed, it said 'gym' on it... in English letters.

"Alright, let's go," I said, opening the faculty office door. We silently walked out into the Main Hall.

"Did you find it?" Mitsuru asked. "Yes," I said, handing the key to her.

"We'll divide into teams again," Mitsuru said, "four will enter Tartarus to look for Yamagishi."

"You come with," I said to Marcus, "you can't fight, but you can heal Fuuka when we find her."

"I'll go," Akihiko said, "Aria, you come too, and take the lead, like always."

"Then I'll be fourth..." Yukari said.

"Wait a second!" Junpei said, "Remember how I accidentally screwed up on the monorail? Give me a chance to make up for that!"

"Oh come on, it's not always about YOU!" Yukari snapped, "Besides, you didn't 'accidentally' screw up." I silently agreed with her.

"Alright Junpei, we'll give you another chance," Akhiko said. "Sweet, thanks!" Junpei beamed.

"Seriously...?" Yukari sighed. "What's wrong, Yukari? You don't want to stay behind with Mitsuru?" Akhiko asked. "Oh, no, it's okay," Yukari said.

"...when you're ready, Emmerson," Mitsuru said, looking at me. "Let's go," I replied.

Marcus, Akhiko and Junpei was surrounding me while we waited. "Aria's the only girl," Junpei muttered. "A girl leading a team of men is a rather impressive sight," Akihiko said with a smirk. "I'll admit, it looks pretty... how you say.. 'badass'," Marcus added with a small smile.

"Knock it off," I muttered, "it's almost midnight." I was uneasy. I knew something was going to happen... something bad.

Click... click... click...

Midnight.

The floor shook and shifted. "Aria!" Akihiko reached for me, but the floor was sliding and shifting, and he couldn't reach me. I fell over, landing with a loud "OOF!"

"Miss Aria!" Marcus rolled on the ground, going straight to my side. "Marcus, I'm fine," I said, standing on shaking legs. "Aria-tan! Marcus! Look out!" Junpei yelled. I turned just in time to have a floorboard hit me square in the fore head. I fell, unconscious before I hit the ground.

I awoke in Tartarus. I was in Arqa, the second block... I think. Those creepy, closed-eyes faces pretty much gave it away.

"Good evening," said a cold voice. I sat right up, alarmed. A pale boy in black-and-white striped pajamas stood before me. "...are you a Shadow?" I asked.

The boy laughed. "No," he replied, "not the kind you fight, anyway." He helped me to my feet. "Where are the others?" I demanded. My knees were shaking. "Don't worry," he smiled, "You'll see them soon." He looked around, "You should get moving, though. She's waiting for you. You guys will need her."

"Who... Who are you?" I asked, "how do you know so much?" The boy smiled, his eerie blue eyes twinkling. "I am... with one of your comrades," he stated, "though I have known you for a long, long time, Miss Aria Emmerson." He laughed eerily, "I'll see you soon!" The boy faded from sight, waving.

I fell to my knees again, shaken. What the hell was that...? But the boy was right. I need to get moving. I looked around for my weapon... I had it lying next to me when I was in the gym.

It was lying a few feet away. Boy, was I lucky. I picked it up, taking a deep breath. It was my first time soloing. It made me nervous.

I carefully, quietly ran as fast as I could without making any noise. I could hear snatches of Mitsuru in my mind.

"Tell - locati - sepera - Akihiko -"

That's when a new voice entered my head.

"Who is this? Are you human?"

...then both voices faded away.

I snuck past a single Shadow that was wandering around, and saw the stairs. I immediately went up to the next floor, eager to find the others.

The moment I reached the top of the stairs, I heard Mitsuru and the other voice speak.

"Akhiko - Ori - not - this fl-"

"Why am I here? Please, answer me!"

I ran, heart pumping. I avoided as many shadows as I could, listening to the voices as if they were Mitsuru speaking during battle.

I ended up on the next floor without a scratch. I couldn't hear Mitsuru or the other voice. I ran forward, finding Marcus, Akihiko, and Junpei waiting.

"There she is!" Marcus pulled me into a hug the moment he saw me. "Man, we were worried about you," Junpei stated, looking relieved to see me.

"I don't think we should enter Tartarus this way again," Akhiko stated. "No kidding," I replied, prying Marcus' arms off of me, "it's too dangerous." My head throbbed, a reminder of the hit I took.

"Are you in pain, Miss Aria?" Marcus asked, tenderly touching the spot I got hit. "Ow!" I protested, smacking his hand away, "it's fine, as long as I don't touch it."

"By the way, did you hear a voice while you were in here?" Junpei asked, "Kinda like..."

"Who is this? Are you human?" a voice came from behind Junpei.

"That's it! That's the voice!" Junpei said, turning around. A girl emerged. I recognized her immediately. "Fuuka-san," I said, taking a step forward.

"Emmerson-san?" Fuuka asked. "Wow, you're alive!" Junpei beamed, "Never fear, Junpei's here!"

"I'm glad you're okay," Akhiko smiled at Fuuka, "come with us."

"Thank you so much!" Fuuka said. I pulled her into a hug. She was so pale and fragile-looking... my anger at Natsuki flared again, creating a small explosion behind Fuuka, too far to hit anything.

"Looks like we made the right decision," Marcus stated. "I'll see if I can contact Mitsuru," Akhiko said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Where are we?" Fuuka asked me, "I was at school, and then..." she was at a loss for words. "We'll explain when we get out of here," I replied, looking at Akihiko, "any luck, Senpai?"

"No... all I hear is static," he said with a sigh, pocketing the cell phone again.

"Let's see if we can find the access point," I said, taking Fuuka's hand. "Allow me, Miss Aria," Marcus stated, picking up Fuuka in his arms. "Ah – um -" Fuuka blushed. "It's okay," I said to her, "Marcus is my butler. He's carried me plenty of times when I injured myself."

"Oh are you hurt?" Junpei asked Fuuka, "did you, ah, run into any monsters?"

"So there _are _strange creatures in here!" Fuuka's eyes went wide, "I've managed to avoid them so far..."

"Are you serious?" Akihiko asked, "How is the possible?"

"It's... kind of hard to explain..." Fuuka said, her eyes fluttering, "It's kind of hard to explain, but I can sort of tell where they are..."

"What do you mean? Are you psychic?" Junpei asked.

"She has the same power as Mitsuru," Akihiko stated, "maybe even stronger, since Mitsuru's Persona is more battle-oriented."

"Per...sona...?" Fuuka looked confused. "Hold on to this," Akihiko handed her an Evoker.

Fuuka gasped. "B-but this is-!" she protested. "Think of it as a lucky charm, Miss Yamagishi," Marcus stated, "It's not really a gun." Fuuka blinked. "O...kay...?" she said.

"Alright, let's get out of here," I said, starting to walk. We were silent during the walk. I kept glancing back at Fuuka. She looked weak and tired. I was the one to break the silence.

"Marcus, do you have anything for Fuuka to eat?" I asked. "I have a granola bar in my left pocket," he stated with a smile. I picked it out of his pocket and opened it for Fuuka. "You look like you're about to keel over," I stated, handing the snack to the girl. She murmured thanks, starting to nibble on the bar.

"Woah, look at the moon!" Junpei looked out the window. I glanced at the moon with him. "It's full," I said. "I've never seen it so bright," Junpei's eyes were wide as he spoke.

"Some research indicates that the shadows can be affected by the phases of the moon," Akihiko stated, "of course, the same could be said the same for humans."

"That would explain Yuka-tan's mood swings," Junpei grumbled. I laughed at that comment.

"Hey, wasn't the moon full when we went to the monorail?" Junpei asked. "Was it?" Akihiko looked startled.

"I think so... why?" I asked. "Did you see the moon when the dorm was attacked, back in April?" Akihiko demanded. "I think it was full... what are you getting at, Senpai?" I asked.

"Today is the 8th..." he muttered, "the monorail was a month before today... and the attack on the dorm was a month before that! They were all during a full moon!"

Akihiko flipped his phone out. "Mitsuru, can you hear me?!" he asked.

"Akhiko? Shadows-" her voice cut off.

"Mitsuru?! Mitsuru, come in!" Akihiko yelled into his phone. Panic flew through my body so fast...

"Be carefu-" Mitsuru's voice got cut off once again.

"Mitsuru?! MITSURU!"

"What is this thing...?" Fuuka asked quietly, "It's much bigger than the others... and it's attacking someone...!"

"DAMNIT!" Akihiko swore, making me jump. "What's going on?!" Junpei demanded. "It's a big Shadow," Marcus replied. "And it's attacking Mitsuru!" Akihiko started running while he spoke. I followed, gripping my naginata and gritting my teeth. I could hear Marcus following at a run.

"Hey, wait for me!" Junpei thundered behind us. Thankfully, we found the Access Point without much trouble

When we came to the entrance hall, it was a mess. Pieces of Mitsuru's bike lay everywhere. Mitsuru and Yukari were laying on the ground, barely conscious. Standing over them were two large shadows, one bearing the mask of the Empress, the other the Emperor. They both looked like royalty of sorts... kind of funky-looking, weird, monstrous royalty.

"Mitsuru!" Akihiko ran to her side. "What in the world?!" Fuuka was staring at the Shadows. Marcus set her down on her feet, frowning.

"Senpai! We gotta distract the Shadows!" Junpei said. "I know just how to do it," Akihiko stated, "Hey! If it's a fight you want, you got one right here!" Mitsuru groaned. "BE careful... normal attacks don't work on these Shadows..." she said.

The front door slammed. I whirled to see Natsuki approaching. She looked around, looking half-asleep... hypnotized by the Shadows. "Fuuka..." she said.

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuru asked. "Moriyama-san?!" Fuuka was panicking, "get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

Natsuki approached with slow, heavy steps. "I wanted... to say... I'm sorry..." she said. The Empress roared, approaching Natsuki.

"Moriyama-san! I have to protect her..." Fuuka ran forward, pulling out the Evoker. "Wait! That's not a gun!" I yelled, grabbing at her and missing.

"I know..." she said, pointing the Evoker at her temple and, without hesitation, pulled the trigger.

Blue fog arose around Fuuka's feet, and a bubble appeared around Fuuka and Natsuki. The Empress was blasted back, hitting the Emperor and knocking them both over.

"Fuuka-san?" Yukari lifted her head slightly. "A persona...?" Junpei looked amazed. The bubble grew a skirt and the torso of a woman who was blindfolded.

"I... I can see..." Fuuka's voice sounded in my head, "I can... sense these monsters' weaknesses, somehow..."

"Just as I thought," Akihiko said, "Mitsuru, let her take your place!" He strode forward, pulling out his own Evoker. "We'll take care of this!"

I smiled, going to Akihiko's side. "Marcus, focus on healing those two!" I said, nodding to Yukari and Mitsuru. "Understood," Marcus said, pulling out his Evoker. I turned away from him as Junpei approached, and the Emperor and Empress stood up, roaring louder.

"I can tell you what these monsters' weaknesses are!" Fuuka said, "just tell me when!"

"Examine the Emperor," I said, gesturing to the purple-masked Shadow. "Gimme a sec; I'll scan the target," she said.

"Alright," I said, raising my naginata. "Me first." I ran forward, slashing at the Empress It connected, much to my surprise. I struck a second and third time, knocking the Empress over.

"Way to go, Aria-tan!" Junpei sent me a thumbs-up. I whipped out my Evoker. "Agilao!" I said, looking at the Emperor A medium-sized explosion hit the Emperor in the chest, blasting him right onto his back.

"I've been waiting for this!" Akihiko said, looking at me. "Attack!" I said, running forward, swinging my weapon.

After the all-out attack, it was Junpei's turn. "That enemy is weak to all elements except light and dark," Fuuka stated, "and it nullifies all physical attacks!"

"Persona!" Junpei shot his Evoker into his temple. Hermes appeared, spreading his wings. A small explosion of fire shot out, knocking the Emperor on his back again. Then Junpei ran forward hitting the Empress with his sword, knocking her on her back again as well.

After another all-out attack, it was Akihiko's turn. He used Zio on the Emperor, knocking him over and hit the Empress with his fists, knocking her over. After that all-out attack, the Empress died, and the Emperor had little health.

Little lights of different colors showered the Emperor He was still trying to stay up, so I assumed this wasn't a healing spell.

"Scan him again, Fuuka," I said, "everyone, defend." I raised my naginata in a defensive position. Junpei did the same with his weapon, and Akihiko crossed his arms to make an X.

The Emperor roared, approaching me. His sword came down to hit my naginata. Pain roared through my body and I cried out. I felt blood running down my arm. "Aria-tan!" Junpei called. "I'm fine!" I yelled back, "it just surprised me, is all..."

I took a deep breath. "It's weak against Pierce attacks!" Fuuka said. "Alright," I said, looking at Junpei, "use whatever pierce attack you have. In case it fails, Senpai, be prepared to heal me."

"Understood," the both said at the same time. I raised my naginata up again to defend myself.

"Persona!" Junpei shot himself again, "Torrent shot!"

Hermes shot forward. Little bullet marks came out of nowhere, hitting the Emperor IT cried out and fell to the ground, dissipating.

"Aria," Akihiko shot his Evoker. White light surrounded the cut on my shoulder, healing it. "Thank you, Senpai," I said, rolling my arm.

Fuuka dismissed her Persona. "Fuuka... you..." Natsuki stared at Fuuka. "A-are you alright, Moriyama-san?" Fuuka asked. "Y-yeah..." Natsuki stood up. "Thank goodness..." Fuuka smiled softly, falling over.

Marcus reached a hand out and caught Fuuka as she fell. "Fuuka?!" Natuski started panicking. "Don't worry," Mitsuru stated, "she's just exhausted." Natuski started bawling, apologizing over and over.

"Mission complete," I murmured, swaying. "Aria?" Akihiko grabbed my shoulders, "don't faint on us, now."

"I'm alright... just exhausted..." I said, smiling sheepishly. "Hey. What about Natsuki?" Yukari asked, "She saw everything..."

"She doesn't have the potential, so she shouldn't remember anything," Mitsuru stated. "But then she'll forget that Fuuka saved here," Yukari frowned, "That doesn't seem fair."

"I don't think it'll matter," I said, nodding at the crying Natsuki, "she's learned her lesson."

I chuckled, slumping. "Mission... complete..." I murmured again. "Alright, Aria," Akihiko said, picking me up, "time to get you to bed."

"Mm hm," was all I had strength to say. My energy was draining fast. But it didn't matter... we rescued Fuuka, and gained a new member. So there were a lot of things to celebrate. Of course, right now, all that mattered was getting my rest.


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome to the nineteenth chapter!**

**This is the Thursday after the attack of the Emperor and Empress.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not claim anything!**

I sat among my friends in the Command Room. At the head of the coffee table was Ikutsuki. On either side of me were Marcus and Mitsuru. Across from Mitsuru was Akihiko, and next to him was Yukari, and next to her was Junpei, and next to him was Fuuka, who had just been released from the hospital and was looking a hell of a lot healthier.

"You can relax," Ikutsuki said to Fuuka, "we're not going to kill you and hide your body."

"OH, um... thanks..." Fuuka looked a little confused. I smiled encouragingly to her.

"Everyone, you did an excellent job," Ikutsuki stated, "and I'm pleased to inform you, the three girls who were hospitalized have all regained consciousness."

"Thank goodness!" Fuuka finally relaxed, looking relieved.

"That's no surprise," I said, rolling my eyes, "the shadows who attacked them have been defeated."

"It's... all my fault..." Fuuka looked down. "Who's blaming you?" I asked, resting my chin on my hand and smiling at her, "you were the victim here, not the culprit."

"But... I made so many people worry..." she murmured. "Hey, don't think like that," Yukari said, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders, "you saved our lives, Fuuka."

"We could have lost that battle if you weren't there," Mitsuru said, "we owe you our lives, Yamagishi."

"No kidding," I said with a laugh, "and Natsuki, too, no doubt."

A smile returned to Fuuka's face.

"You could be a tremendous help to us, Yamagishi," Marcus said, leaning forward slightly. "Are you... asking me to join you?" Fuuka asked, eyes wide.

"Yep," I replied, popping the 'p', "you'd make a great addition to the team."

"Emmerson-san..." Fuuka smiled at me. "Oh, come on," I said with a laugh, "just call me Aria. There's no need to be formal with me."

"I think you'd make a good addition, too," Akihiko piped up. "Senpai..." Fuuka seemed amazed that people were actually talking to her. I couldn't help but wonder how many people were bullying this poor girl.

"Please... we need your help." Mitsuru said. "H-hey, don't say it like that!" Yukari seemed surprised, "How can she say no under all this pressure?"

"I'll do it," Fuuka said, surprising us all, "I'll help you!"

"Are you sure?" Yukari asked. "If you do, you have to stay here," I warned.

"That's fine... I'd rather be here than at home, anyway..." Fuuka's eyes were cast down again.

"Welcome to the team," I said, reaching a hand out. Fuuka smiled, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Now then," Ikutsuki said. I was surprised he was silent through this conversation. "Due to observation on Akihiko's part, we realized something. These big shadows you've been seeing lately – they coincide with the full moon."

"So, they're kinda like werewolves, then?" Junpei asked, eyes glittering. "It's a big advantage to know when they'll show," Akihiko stated. "Indeed," Marcus replied, "Miss Aria can train everyone better now knowing there's a time limit."

"But how many are there?" I asked. "All we know right now is when they appear," Ikutsuki replied, "more information will most likely come later, when we defeat a few more."

So, things were getting harder. For some reason, I found peace in that. I guess I figured that the harder it was, the more entertaining it would be... I loved challenges, after all. But whether or not I survived this one, would remain to be seen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome to the 20th chapter!**

**This is the day after Fuuka joins the team, after school.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not claim anything!**

I entered the gymnasium, chipper. "Goooood afternoon!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello, Aria," a few of the other team members said. They were already in their leotards. "Aria," my senpai, the captain, came over. She had her long red hair in a bun, like always. "Hello, Senpai," I said cheerfully, "I'm sorry, but I've been summoned elsewhere. I'll have to skip today..."

"Are you going to come here to tell me every time, Emmerson?" the captain said with a smile, "Go on. I expect you here on Monday, though." I bowed to her and bolted out the door again. There was actually a good reason in my book to leave today.

I jumped onto the monorail, grinning. "You seem happy," Junpei said next to me. "Hey, I'm going to the shrine," I pouted at him, "there's someone I'm meeting there."

"Ooh, is it a date?" Junpei grinned. "Will you get your mind out of the gutter?" I asked with a laugh, snatching his hat. "Hey, give that back!" Junpei lunged for it but I dodged, laughing. "Come and get it!" I said.

"Quit flirtin' and get a room," someone said. Just as I turned to see the person who said that, Junpei snatched the hat from my hand. "So there," he said, putting the cap back on. "You win," I said with a laugh.

"So hey, what do you think of Fuuka?" Junpei asked. "Hm? I dunno," I replied, "she seems shy to me. When I was in her class last year..."

We continued chatting about Fuuka all the way through the ride. When we got off, we parted ways. I eagerly ran towards the shrine, grinning.

I hopped up the steps two at a time. When I reached the top, I immediately saw Koromaru playing with the very person who asked me to come.

"Hello, Shinjiro," I said as I approached. Just like every other time I see him, I had butterflies in my stomach.

Koromaru pranced over to me and nuzzled my hand. "Hello to you too, Koro-chan," I said, patting his neck.

"So I hear you have a new teammate," he said as I sat. "Mm hm," I replied, still petting Koromaru, "Fuuka Yamagishi."

"I heard," Shinjiro said, "so she was alive." I smiled a little. "Surprised?" I asked. "Not really," he replied, "if you were willing to go that far to find her, it would be surprising if she was dead."

"You mean going back there again?" I asked, frowning. Shinjiro nodded. "Yukari kind of dragged me into that one," I said, frowning.

"You still cared enough to go," he stated. "Only 'cause I knew something was going to happen if I let Yukari and Junpei go on their own," I replied, "but that hardly matters now, does it? She's safe, we're safe, so there's no use dwelling on it."

We were silent for a while. Koromaru brought out his ball, so we were taking turns throwing it for him.

"Hey, Shinjiro?" I asked, "Do you ever think of coming back?"

"Not you, too," Shinjiro said with a sigh. "I'm not going to drag you back," I said with a frown, "I'm not Senpai. I'm just asking, do you ever think of coming back?"

Shinjiro stood up, taking a few steps away from me. "What happened... it wasn't your fault," I said.

"Yes it was," he replied, "I lost control of my power, Aria." He turned to look at me, his face grim. "If I could control it, then things would have been different."

"There's no need to beat yourself up over it, though," I replied, standing as well, "hell, I could've done something, but I don't resent you or the others for stopping me."

"You could," he stated. "But I don't, and I won't," I replied, "because what's done is done. There's nothing you can do about it. No one can go back in time. The world would be hell if anyone could."

I saw Shinjiro's mouth twitch slightly in a smile. "But you didn't answer my question," I said, watching that tiny smile slide off of his face. He turned away from me. "...sometimes," he said, "but then I remember that woman... and I don't want to kill anyone else."

I walked up behind him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "...I'm sorry," I told him. Without thinking, I put my arms around him in a hug.

We stood like that for a while. Koromaru was watching us, wagging his tail. I was about to let Shinjiro go, when he turned around and hugged me, too. "...thanks," he murmured into my ear.

"Yeah," I murmured back. Koromaru barks, running between my legs, making me fall backward, still holding onto Shinjiro. He threw his arm behind my head, protecting my head before it hit the pavement. I blushed a great, bright red. "I-I'm sorry," I said nervously, panicking. "Not your fault," he grunted. I pulled my arms away from him reluctantly. He pulled himself up, then reached down to help me up.

I got up with is help, brushing myself off. "Is your arm okay?" I asked. "...not when your fat head crushed it," he said, rubbing his arm. "H-hey! Meanie!" I said, aiming to kick him. But he dodged with a laugh. "You know I'm kidding," he said, "my arm is fine."

We stood there awkwardly, blushing. Koromaru was hiding under the bench, wagging his tail and watching us. "Um..." I said, "I... have to get back to the dorm..."

"Right," Shinjiro said, "get going." I smiled a little at him and turned to leave, when I heard Shinjiro say something. I turned my head to look at him. "Did you say something?" I asked.

"No," he replied, blushing, "get going." I blinked at him once and smiled. "See you later," I said, walking away from him and the shrine. My legs were weak and my face was red. "You sneaky dog," I muttered to Koromaru as I passed him. He barked once and ran to Shinjiro's side.

I walked around before I returned to the dorms. Just to make sure my face wasn't red when I returned. Because I knew if it was, Marcus would start teasing me about Shinjiro, just like he always did.


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome to the 21rst chapter!**

**This is when Ikutsuki announces about the 12 shadows.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not claim anything!**

I flipped my phone shut, sighing as I walked. I had to skip out on manager duties. I hoped this was important. If not, Ikutsuki was going to get a piece of my mind.

As I approached the dorm, I noticed Fuuka outside, playing with a white dog. "Koro-chan?" I asked as I approached. Koromaru looked up, panting. "You know Koromaru?" Fuuka asked. "Yep. I hang out at the shrine sometimes, so I play with him," I said, petting Koromaru on the neck. He leaned into my hand, half-closing his eyes.

He seems to like you," Fuuka said, smiling softly. "Koro-chan, are you hungry?" I asked, "I have some leftover beef you can have."

Koromaru barked, sniffing at my bag. I pulled the few pieces of beef I couldn't eat out of my bag and set them in front of the dog. He started eating, wagging his tail. "Heh heh... he seems to like your cooking, Aria-chan," Fuuka said. I looked at her. She seemed a little sad.

"Not mine, Marcus's," I replied, much to her surprise, "I'm terrible at cooking. Decorating cakes and such, I can do. But everything else I leave to Marcus." I chuckled, "You don't want me in the kitchen, seriously."

We continued to play Koromaru for a little while longer, when Yukari came by.

"Aw, what a cute dog!" Yukari said. "Hello, Yukari," I said, standing. Koromaru nuzzled Yukari's hand when she reached to pet him. "Koro-chan loves people," I said, smiling. "Oh, isn't the Chairman coming today?" Fuuka asked, "Then, we should go get ready."

"Yeah... see you later, Koro-chan!" Yukari said, petting Koromaru on the head one last time. He barked, licking her hand and walking away.

We sat in the Command Room. I was fidgeting. I just wanted to get this over with. Marcus was standing behind me, rubbing my shoulders and trying to get me to relax. Next to me was Yukari, and next to her was Fuuka. Across from Fuuka was Mitsuru, then Akihiko, and Junpei. Ikutsuki had his usual seat at the head of the group, in a chair.

"I came by to let you know how my research was going," Ikutsuki announced. My fingers twitched. Yukari patted my hand.

"This concerns the 12 shadows that have been appearing during the full moon. You may have to pay attention... it may be hard to follow." I frowned a little. Marcus pressed hard into my back to try to get me to relax. It wasn't helping. A small scorch mark appeared on his wrist.

"...Miss Aria," he whispered, removing his hands. "...sorry," I apologized at the same volume.

Ikutsuki didn't notice. "Shadows can be classified into 12 groups. It's like their class, or order."

"Which can be told one from another by their masks... which also happen to be their weak points," I commented.

"Precisely. I've categorized the shadows we've seen so far and... it's simply fascinating!" Ikutsuki's enthusiasm was quite evident. "Those four were labeled through categories 1 through 4, in order of their appearance."

"Is that something we should be excited about?" Junpei asked.

"Oh, I get it!" Fuuka said, "There's 12 in all... eight we haven't seen yet." My heart sank... this was going to be a long journey...

"You're very sharp, Fuuka," Ikutsuki smiled.

"Oh, uh, okay," Junpei said, "but... what are they after?"

"That's what we haven't figured out yet... their motive," Ikutsuki stated, "They don't kill their prey; they feed on their minds. It can be considered predation, but is it really? Is there an underlying intent behind their behavior? The purpose of the Shadows as a whole... That's what we need to consider."

"This is interesting..." Akihiko said, rubbing his chin, "but... we still need to defeat the rest of 'em."

"I agree," Mitsuru said, "that's about all we can do at this point.

"Eight more, huh...?" Yukari grumbled, "Lucky us."

"According to the data, each one has been stronger than the last," Fuuka stated, "so we're going to have to train harder."

"You don't have to tell me that," I said.

"But what about Tartarus?" Yukari asked, "why does it even exist?"

Mitsuru looked down, her expression darkening. Yukari noticed it just as I did.

I looked at my friends and teammates. I knew we could do this... but I was a little scared, to be honest. I had the feeling things would not go as smoothly as they made it seem... but I would fight, no matter what happens. That... was my resolution.

Eight shadows remain...


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome to the twenty-second chapter!**

**Yeah, I've updated a lot in so little time... I've been holding those chapters forever.**

**I do not claim anything!**

**This is a week before the Heirophant/Lovers shadows, starting in the evening.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"I'm back," I said, walking into the dorm. "...welcome back, Aria," Akihiko looked up from the couch, "something up? You're later than usual."

"Captain was talking about a meet coming up," I said, slumping on the couch, "I'm mentally exhausted..."

"Think you're up for Tartarus, though?" Mitsuru asked from across Akihiko n the other couch, looking up from her book, "there's one week before the next Full Moon."

"Right... I'll go talk to Fuuka and take a nap before we leave," I said, walking up the stairs.

To my surprise, Fuuka and Yukari were talking in the command room. "Oh, hello, Aria-chan," Fuuka said.

"We're going to Tartarus tonight," I said, "seen Marcus?"

"Um... I think he was in his room," Yukari replied. I nodded in thanks and left, heading to the second floor.

I knocked on his door. "Miss Aria?" Marcus' voice said from the other side of the door. "Yes, I'm coming I said, putting a hand on the doorknob.

The door flung open and Marcus pulled me inside and he shut the door again. "...Marcus?" I was confused. He'd never done this before.

I looked around and then understood. Apollo was out, the flaming roman male wreathed in flame.

"Just practicing," Marcus said, sitting in his chair. I tossed him a little something I found in Tartarus the day before. A glowing green orb that pulsed slightly – a Chewing Soul.

"Thanks," Marcus said, "I'll use it when I need to." He set it on the desk.

"Anxious about something?" I asked.

Marcus nodded. "...the twelve shadows," he replied, "things have gotten more dangerous for you, Miss Aria."

I nodded. "Not just me..." I said, "for the other team members, too, including you." Marcus smiled grimly.

"...I'm aware," Marcus said, closing his eyes. Apollo faded out of sight.

"...wanna practice on me?" I asked, "I've got a bunch of aches an' pains that should be gone before the Dark Hour tonight."

"Going to Tartarus tonight?" Marcus pulled out his Evoker. I sat on the bed, nodding. "...there's one week left," I replied.

Marcus shot the Evoker, Apollo reappearing. His eyes opened, showing glowing white sockets as my pain started to alleviate. I closed my eyes, falling asleep as he worked.

"Miss Aria."

Marcus gently shook me awake. I yawned. "...what time is it?" I asked. "11:45," he replied, "everyone's getting ready to go." He handed me my Evoker. I pocketed it, standing. I felt a lot better with the nap. "Alright, let's go," I said with a yawn.

When we walked into the lounge, I grabbed my naginata from the closet. Time to start another night of running through the halls of the wretched labyrinth.

"Look out!" Akihiko yelled. I dodged an attack from the Change Relic. I hissed, slashing at it... but I missed. I looked at my comrades. Akihiko was bent over in pain, panting. Purple bubbles were coming out of his hair, showing he was Poisoned.

Yukari and Mitsuru were fine, compared to Akihiko. Yukari had a swollen lip, and Mitsuru had a cut on her arm, which she was trying to hide under her armband.

"Yukari, heal Mitsuru," I commanded, "Mitsuru, use a dis-poison on Akihiko."

"Right!" they both said.

"And me?" Akihiko asked.

"...use Zio."

"Yes, ma'am."

The Change Relic turned towards me again, red fog appearing around it. I braced myself for an attack, just as the relic opened, sending a blast of green wind at me. I jumped to the side, growling.

"Cleopatra!" I said, pointing my Evoker at my head and pulling the trigger. The Egyptian woman appeared, the snake hissing in her hands.

"Agilao!"

The snake shot forward, wreathed in flame, biting the Relic and exploding. The creature screeched as it took damage.

"Io!" Yukari yelled, pointing her Evoker at herself. The bull-head and the woman appeared. Light started to swirl around Mitsuru. Now she didn't have to keep messing with her armband.

Mitsuru Tosses a purple gem into the air. It came down on Akihiko, crushing itself on impact. Akihiko straightened, raising his arms. "Nice timing," he said.

He then pointed his Evoker at himself, shooting. Polydeuces appeared, growling.

I looked away, eying the creation relic. The lightning streamed out of the sky and hit the statue. It screeched again as it was hit.. It started to lean to one side, a sign that it was dying.

But then it straightened. I braced myself, growling. The Relic turned to me, glowing red again...

"Aria!"

"Emmerson!"

"BACK OFF!" I yelled at them. The Relic opened, and another shot of green wind shots towards me. I couldn't dodge this time. The wind roared into me, lifting me into the air. I flipped in midair, landing on my feet. I stumbled slightly, my ankles jarring together in the suddenness of my landing.

"Are you alright?" Yukari asked, pointing her bow. "I'll survived," I replied, launching myself forward. I hit the damn relic three times and it was knocked over.

"All-out attack!" I yelled. "Yeah!" the other three said, charging.

Once the smoke cleared, the Relic vanished in a whirl of blackness.

"We did it... finally..." I said, falling to my knees.

"Are you able to continue, Emmerson?" Mitsuru asked.

"...I think so. Yukari, can you heal everyone?"

"Sure."

I felt my aches and pains vanish... well, most of them. MY ankles were still pretty screwed.

"Let's go," I said, heading for the stairs...

"Alright, split up and head for the stairs," I said. The three nodded and started running.

"The end of the zone should be one floor above you," Fuuka said in our minds. "Understood," I replied, following my friends.

We split ways. "Aria, be careful... there's a powerful enemy around the corner," Fuuka said.

"Thanks," I said, peeking around the corner. The blobbed Shadow was huge... and thankfully, turned away from me.

"I found the access point!" Akihiko said. "We're looking for the stairs," I reminded him, "stay."

I eyed the shadow. I wondered how I was going to get past him... when...

"I have a feeling that Death is near!"

"OH god... hurry, everyone!" I commanded. The Reaper... no. Just no.

I bolted out of my hiding spot, just as the Shadow noticed me. It chased me down the hallway. I turned right, hearing the Shadow howl in frustration as I left its view.

"Alright, stairs," I said, running along the corridor, "let's go."

"Be careful! I sense Death!"

"FUCK!"

My curse rang through the hallways. I took off again. "Everyone, if you see the Reaper, run away as fast as you can!" I yelled.

"Understood!" the party said.

I turned a corner and behold! The stairs were just down the hall.

Unfortunately, the reaper was standing between me and the stairs.

"...fuck my life," I muttered in English. The Reaper just stood there, staring at me. Its head was like a blob of white, covered in bandages so its one yellow eye stared at me. Its creepy-looking black robes flowed around, surprisingly not getting tangles in the chains that were crossed across his chest.

"...fuck fuck fuck," I growled. "Everyone, run to the access point!" I was about to turn to leave, but the Reaper raised one of his long-barreled revolvers and shot. I dodged the bullet, miraculously, and started running. "Guess I'm finishing the zone myself," I muttered.

"No! You can't defeat it! RUN!" Fuuka yelled.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" I bellowed, barreling towards the Reaper. It raised the other revolver and pointed it at me.

I moved to the side, snarling and slashing with my naginata. It caught in one of the chains, and ripped out of my hands. It seemed to anger the Reaper, for it roared at me and charged. I ran as fast as I could, unarmed and heart pounding, towards the stairs. I could hear the painful cries of the Reaper behind me.

"Come on, Aria! Run faster! He's gaining on you!"

My own heartbeat throbbed in my ears as I picked up the pace. I was almost to the stairs when the reaper howled and turned away.

"Get away from her, you MONSTER!"

"Who is...?!" Fuuka seemed shocked by the new voice. Even I didn't recognize the voice.

I dared to slow down to look. A pale man with white hair and yellow eyes was staring at the Reaper, his beautiful face contorted in an expression of hatred and anger. The Reaper roared at him. A tarot card appeared in the man's hand.

"Beelzebub!"

A giant fly weilding a skull-topped staff appeared. "A persona...?!" I said, startled.

"Megidolaon!"

Purple lights came out of nowhere, descending on the Reaper. Without giving the Reaper a chance to defend himself, the light exploded, showering the Reaper with great amounts of energy.

The Reaper howled, vanishing. A loud CLATTER CLANG was heard as my naginata dropped. The strange man picked it up and approached me.

I took a defensive stance. "I am not your enemy," the man said, his expression a blank mask as he handed me my weapon.

"...um... thank you..." I said.

"Your companions made it safely to the Access Point. They are eagerly awaiting your return, Miss Emmerson."

"Hold on! How did you know my name?!" I demanded as he turned away.

"...you will find I know a great deal about you," the man said without turning back, "...but you should hurry. Didn't you want to finish the zone?"

"...what's your name?"

The man looked back at me and smiled. "...Theodore. Feel free to call me Theo."

"...Well, thank you for helping me, Theo," I said, bowing. He waved a hand. "Go on, Miss Emmerson," he said, vanishing into blackness.

"What _was_ he?" Fuuka wondered in awe.

"No clue... c'mon, I'm finishing the zone," I said, running towards the stairs again.

Once I was up there, I opened the suitcase and took out the pieces of paper. Then I turned to the access point and returned to the entrance.

"ARIA!"

Yukari jumped on me, holding me tightly and sobbing. "Aria-tan!" Junpei likewise did the same, tackling me from behind.

"Ack! Alright alright, I get it..." I said with a weary smile, "I'm fine..."

Marcus enveloped me into a hug the moment those two let go. "Don't worry me like that," he said. Tears were flowing out of his eyes.

"I'm alright, Marcus," I said, patting his cheek, "and I got the papers you asked for." I handed them to him.

"Thank you. I'll look them over with the Chairman," he said, smiling softly.

I swayed where I stood. Akihiko scooped me up into his arms before I could fall.

"...mrrgh..." was all I could give in protest.

"Who was that man who helped you?" Fuuka asked, "I know he gave you a name..."

Marcus glanced up. "...someone killed the Reaper for you?" he asked.

"HE said.. his name is Theodore," I replied, "and to call him Theo... and that he knows me."

"Stalker, maybe?" Yukari asked.

"Well, I bet I'll see him again," I said, "otherwise he wouldn't have bothered introducing himself." I looked at Marcus. He seemed worried. "...something wrong?" I asked.

"No," he replied, "get going. There's somewhere I need to be... I'll be home soon, though."

Akihiko led the way out the door, carrying me in his arms. "Feel free to fall asleep," he said to me, "I'll make sure you don't hit your head on anything."

"...thanks," I said, closing my eyes. I was so ready to put this behind me...

**MARCUS' POV (for the first time muahaha)**

I watched as the party left. Then I tucked the documents under my arm and walked towards a door in the corner of the room.

"Theo, it seems I have something to thank you for," I said as I walked into the Velvet Room. The calming music washed over me as I sat at the table.

"No need," Theo replied, adjusting his cap, "just letting me see those documents she received would be a good enough thanks."

I pushed the worn papers to him. He took them and started reading. Then I addressed the pointy-nosed host.

"...you sent him, didn't you?"

"I did," Igor replied, smiling, "she is tied to your destiny, as you may know. Her death would mean that you cannot achieve the destiny placed before you."

"...and yet," Marcus stated, "I cannot see beyond a certain date."

"Because that date is tied to your destiny," Igor said, "it has yet to reveal yourself." He smiled, "You, Mister Marcus, will need Miss Aria in the future."

"...I see," I replied, "...so now I must protect her more than ever."

Igor nodded, his white hair bouncing. Theodore passed me the documents back. "This is interesting," he said, "you must read them for yourself when you get the chance."

"I will," I replied, taking the documents back carefully, "thank you both." I bowed to them and left the Velvet Room, to find myself in Paulownia Mall. Smiling slightly, I left the back alley and started home to the dorm. "...thank you, Apollo," I murmured to myself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome to the twenty-third chapter!**

**This is the night of the Heirophant/Lovers Full Moon, part 1.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not claim anything!**

I sat on the couch in the command room with a sigh. I had come straight home after school, making excuses to the coach. I had spent all afternoon sleeping to make sure I was awake enough for this mission.

"I've found it!" Fuuka said.

"Hey, we were right!" Junpei beamed excitedly.

"Or so it would seem," Ikutsuki nodded.

"It's in a building on Shirakawa Boulevard," Fuuka stated.

"Hm... I see," Ikutsuki said, rubbing his chin, "they've been finding the Lost in pairs lately... now I understand why."

"In pairs?" Mitsuru asked, then it seemed to hit her. "Oh... I see..." she muttered. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Why, what's on Shirakawa Boulevard?" Fuuka asked as she dismissed her Persona, "I'm not familiar with that area."

"That's where all THOSE hotels are," Junpei was still grinning like a happy idiot, "The hotels where people go to... you know..."

"Oh...?" Fuuka looked alarmed.

"You have the dirtiest mind," Yukari and I said at the same time to Junpei.

"Nonsense," Ikutsuki said, "They're no different from ordinary hotels. The rooms are a bit fancier, that's all."

"Aw man," Junpei seemed to melt in his disappointment, "that's it?" I shot Ikutsuki a thankful glance.

"I don't know about this..." Yukari said hesitantly, "maybe I shouldn't go..."

"You're just like a little kid, Yuka-tan," Junpei said with a sly grin.

"Ugh! Whatever!" Yukari snapped, "Fine then, let's go. But this time, _I _want a piece of the action!"

"Y-you do?" Junpei looked alarmed. I giggled.

"So who's going to take the lead?" Yukari asked.

"Emmerson," Mitsuru replied, "I don't see a reason to change leaders now."

"I agree," Marcus said, "Miss Aria seems to have develop a knack for leading." I smiled a little at the compliment.

"All right, then," Mitsuru said, "we'll go when you decide who's going with..."

"Let's go," I said, running up the stairs. Yukari, Akihiko, and Mitsuru followed. I looked around the corner at the top of the stairs, frowning. A Shadow was sitting not too far away. "Let's sneak past this guy," I said, going forward. They followed.

There was another shadow ahead, but its back was turned, so I went to the right. The stairs were not too far away.

"Let's just fight something," Yukari said as we went up the stairs.

"I'm trying to conserve the health of the team," I replied in a whisper, peeking around the corner. Another Shadow. I went forward, growling slightly under my breath.

We then turned to the right twice in the hallway, coming to rather extravagant door.

"...is this it, Fuuka?" I asked.

"Yes," Fuuka said, "are you ready?"

I looked back at my team. They nodded, and I opened the door, rushing in.

There was a... shadow? It had a Heirophant mask... it looked like a large man sitting on a tiny throne, with a woman with... an odd-looking, six-pointed cross for a head. On either side of the boss was a pair of wiggling crosses.

"...this thing's the boss?" Yukari asked, "Hah... looks more normal than I expected."

"The freakier it looks the better, in my opinion," I replied, stepping forward with my naginata.

"Look out everyone- it's coming!" Fuuka said.

_That's what she said, _I thought to myself, almost bursting into a fit of giggles.

Mitsuru and Yukari took their places next to me, Mitsuru on my right, Yukari on my left. Then Akihiko took his place to Yukari's right.

The Heirophant started... laughing? The red fog surrounded it for a moment, and I saw a bunch of crosses appear behind it.

Instantly, I felt afraid. Very afraid. My body wouldn't move... my heart was pounding...

"Patra!"

The fear cleared itself as quickly as it came.

"That skill seems to scare it enemy!" Fuuka said.

"Guard yourselves against it as best you can!" I said, pointing my Evoker to my temple and shooting.

Cleopatra appeared, the snake writhing in her hands.

"Agilao!"

The snake shot forward and bit the Heirophant on the arm, exploding. The Heirophant screamed as it took damage.

"...Zionga!" A stream of lightning came out of nowhere, hitting the Heirophant square in the mask. A white shield appeared, bouncing the lightning off and sending it straight back at Akihiko. He flinched slightly as it hit him. "...electricity doesn't seem to work on it," he said.

"Oh, you think?" I muttered.

"Bufula!"

A large ice shard came out of the ground, hitting the Heirophant and making it cry out in pain.

"Physical attacks, Akihiko," I stated, "and Yukari, focus on healing, in case that thing uses Fear again."

"Alright," they both replied.

"Mitsuru-senpai, you focus on attacking and heal as needed."

"Understood."

The Heirophant stated laughing again, the red fog appearing. The crosses appeared once again.

"Shit!" I said, bracing myself.

But the fear never came. I looked around. The only one who seemed to have been inflicted was Yukari. She was trembling, staring at the Heirophant with total and unadulterated terror.

I reached in my pocket, growling. Then it slowly dawned on me... I didn't have a Patra Gem...

"This better not come back to bite us in the butt," I said, pointing my Evoker at myself. I didn't have any status effect heals... hell, I didn't even have Poisma anymore...

"Agilao!"

The fire exploded. Akihiko ran forward and punched the Heirophant twice, then ran back into place.

"Bufula!" Mitsuru pointed her Evoker at herself again.

The Heirophant started to lean... that was a good sign...

...but then the red fog appeared again. A kind of... black shadow erupted from the base of the throne. Then I realized...

"Ghastly Wail!" I said, turning my eyes to look at Yukari. She screamed, falling onto her side. She was unconscious.

"Fuck! Mitsuru, Akihiko, focus on healing!" I said, delving into my pocket once again, searching for a Revival Bead. But... it looked like I didn't have one...

"FUCK," I swore once again, turning to look at the Heirophant, who was sitting smugly.

"...asshole," I said, my rage starting to build. I ran forward and swung with all my might... but in my anger, I missed and stumbled, falling flat on my butt.

"Sonic Punch!" Polydeuces appeared, pointing his arm at the Heirophant. The Heirophant dodged... somehow.

_We're gonna lose, _I thought to myself, fear gripping my heart, _we can't fail... not now..._

"Bufula!"

The ice shard appeared again, hitting the Heirophant.

The Heirophant laughed. I braced myself, growling. I would not allow myself to give in to fear...

Mitsuru and Akihiko were both afflicted this time. I knew we were doomed...

"Agilao!" I said, pointing my Evoker at myself. My heart pounded... I hoped we would get through this...

The fire exploded, hitting the Heirophant. But it was still only leaning.. it wasn't dead yet...

Akihiko and Mitsuru were both frozen in fear. The Heirophant laughed at them, the black shadows appearing again...

"Snap out of it!" I yelled at them, too late. Mitsuru fell over. Akihiko was still feared, though...

"Damnit!" I cursed, "fuck fuck fuck..."

"AGILAO!"

The Heirophant was almost dead. But the shadows returned, taking Akihiko with them.

I stared at my fallen team, rage boiling in me. Tears filled my eyes.

_I WILL NOT FALL._

I slowly pointed the Evoker to my head, and pulled the trigger. Wind whipped around me as Cleopatra came out.

"This is our last chance, Cleopatra!" I yelled, "...Agilao!"

The Persona did nothing. My rage kept building... I couldn't see... _FUCK... _

But at the same time, two words rested on my tongue, begging to be released...

"FIRE STORM!"

Fire exploded from my body, going EVERYWHERE. The Heirophant, buried in the flames, cried out as it dissolved. But the fire kept burning. I collapsed alongside my friends, feeling weary. I saw a pair of feet approaching, and heard a kind male voice speaking in my ear. Something dropped next to me... a bottle...? And a few Revival Beads...

"...thank... you..." I said, reaching for the gifts. The feet then vanished, but I knew who it was. It had to be Theo.

I took the revival beads and crushed them, blowing on my palm. I heard my friends waking up next to me.

"Oh my god! Aria!" Yukari helped me sit up.

"...'m alright... I think..." I said, leaning on my best friend.

I looked around. Akihiko and Mitsuru were surprisingly unscathed from my fire. Same with Yukari... and the room was also intact...

"...wha...?" I muttered. "You lost control again, didn't you?" Akihiko asked, pulling me to my feet.

"...yeah... I'm surprised everything is intact," I muttered, "but I guess Fire Storm... isn't exactly the same as losing control..."

"...we'll save the discussion for later," Mitsuru said, "let's get out of here."

"I'll be waiting outside," Fuuka said to us, "Marcus is beside himself with worry about Aria-chan."

"Yeah, I bet," I muttered. I picked up the bottle of liquid and drank until there wasn't a drop left. I could feel the weariness in my body vanishing.

"Shall we go?" I said, stumbling slightly. "Woah there," Akihiko caught me, "be careful."

"Yeah... sorry," I smiled at him, "thanks."

Yukari walked up to the door and tugged on the handle. "It won't open," she said, sounding panicked.

"What?" I frowned at her. We were... trapped...?!


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome to the twenty-fourth chapter!**

**This is part 2 of the Heirophant/Lovers Full Moon.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not claim anything!**

"What are we going to do?" I asked, frowning.

"I... I don't know," Yukari replied, also frowning.

I sat on the bed, grinding my teeth. What do we do...?

"I'm sensing another Shadow!" Fuuka said, "if you can find where it's hiding..."

"Gotcha," I replied, standing and looking around. I picked up my naginata and used it as a walking stick.

Everyone split up to search. I know that sounds ridiculous. But we couldn't think of any specific place that it could be.

I walked in front of the mirror and looked at it. Why didn't I see my reflection?

"Hey... that mirror..." Yukari said, "something's odd about it..."

I reached out and touched the mirror. Big mistake. My head started to feel fuzzy... I felt myself fall over...

I awoke on a strange bed. I sat up, looking around. A hotel room...? My head felt so fuzzy...

"What was I...?"

I stood up. It felt like there was something I was supposed to be doing. I heard the distinct sounds of someone in the shower...

I felt something enter my head so suddenly I fell back onto the bed.

_Embrace your desire... I am the voice of your inner self...Enjoy the moment...That which cannot be felt is merely a dream..._

What...? No...

_The future is a fantasy, memory a fabrication... Let your desire free you from your shackles... such is my wish..._

Hell, no! Marcus would kill me!

I thought it was kind of sad that I understood what this voice was saying...

_Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway to bliss... You cannot deny your instincts... embrace your desire..._

Okay, you're creepy. Time to go. CLEOPATRA!

Fire exploded in my mind. The vase next to me exploded, too... I sat up, coughing. "What the hell was that?" I wondered out loud.

The water shut off. I frowned, looking at the bathroom door...

...as Akihiko stepped out.

"Hey, it's your turn next..." he said, sounding half-drugged. I just sat on the bed, watching him. Then whatever was controlling his thoughts seemed to release. "Woah.. what the?!" he said, looking around, "what's going on here?"

"It's an enemy trap," I replied smoothly. Akihiko looked alarmed. "..what?! We have to regroup immediately!" he said, "uh... after I change first..." he seemed to just realize he was wearing only a towel. He dashed back into the bathroom. I fell over, laughing until I cried. The whole situation was just hilarious...

"OH, I can finally reach you!" Fuuka's voice entered my mind. "Um... what's so funny?"

"Nothing," I replied, "what happened?"

"The shadow was interfering with your thoughts..." Fuuka stated, "and you all got separated. Yukari and Mitsuru are waiting on the second floor... Akihiko-senpai, can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah!" came the reply, "loud and clear!"

"Um... did something happen?" Fuuka asked.

"Try to locate the Shadow, Fuuka," I said, standing. "Roger," she replied, withdrawing.

Akihiko came out of the bathroom, adjusting his gloves on his hands.

"...this never happened," I said to him. "Agreed," he replied, frowning. I could see a slight blush on his cheeks, but I felt I didn't need to comment on it.

We left the room and went up the stairs to find Mitsuru and Yukari.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Yukari asked. "How about you?" I replied slyly, smirking a little.

"We're fine," Mitsuru replied, "nothing happened." Though I could see her eyes flickering from side to side. But I didn't say anything.

"I got it!" Fuuka said, "it's the mirrors! They're giving off the same energy as the Shadow!"

"...huh?" I was confused. "The mirrors are creating a seal that forces the door closed," Fuuka replied, "if you smash the mirrors, you should be able to get back into the room and defeat the Shadow."

"Alright then... let's go," I declared, gripping my weapon in my palms. I was ready to kick some serious ass.

"What the hell?" I asked. Akihiko and I were back in the same room... thankfully, fully clothed.

"I don't think randomly breaking mirrors will help," Fuuka stated, "it's just one mirror... but I can't tell where it is."

"How will I be able to tell which one is it?" I asked, gripping my naginata and leading the way out the door. "Some difference," Fuuka said, "something different from other mirrors." I thought about it as I ascended the steps towards Yukari and Mitsuru.

"Reflection," I said suddenly. Everyone looked at me. "There was no reflection on the mirror in the other room, so maybe the seal or whatever is in mirrors that have no reflection."

"That must be it," Akihiko said, "it makes sense."

"Let's go then," Mitsuru replied.

I gripped my naginata, starting to walked forward. Now that I knew what I was looking for, this was going to be easy.

"Here we go!" I said, swinging my naginata. The blade hit the glass of the mirror, shattering it into tiny pieces. Some shards flew out on the impact, slicing into my hands. The moment the mirror was broken, black smoke started to rise out of the mirror. I heard a shadow cry out somewhere in the building.

"You've weakened the seal!" Fuuka said, "but I sense another mirror somewhere on the third floor... you'll have to break it to defeat the Shadow."

"Alright then," I said, leading my friends out of the hotel room. We walked up the stairs quietly, turning the corner...

Big mistake.

A blobbed shadow roared at us, charging. Without warning, Akihiko charged at it, punching with all of his might. "Find the mirror!" Akihiko said, "I should be able to do this alone!"

"R-right," I said, looking at Mitsuru, "help him... and meet us at the Heirophant's door."

"Understood," Mitsuru launched forward like a cheetah after its prey, entering the battle with vigor.

"Let's go," I said to Yukari, backtracking and entering the first room. That mirror had a reflection, so we went to the next. Reflection.

It ended up that the room in the far back corner had the mirror without the reflection. "Would you like to do the honors?" I asked Yukari, handing her my naginata.

"Gladly," she said, getting up on the bed with my weapon. I knew what she was going to do. I took out my cell phone, smirking slightly.

Yukari bounced twice on the bed, growling. She then jumped at the mirror, swinging the naginata. I snapped the picture as the mirror shattered. Yukari handed me back my weapon. "Did I hear a camera shutter?" she asked.

I showed her the picture – it was perfect. Her expression of pure determination with the fact that the shadow's smoke and the glass shards were rolling around her, it looked like she was in a fight with a mirror ghost.

"Eewww... creepy," Yukari said, handing my phone back. I giggled. "I'm so keeping this," I said, pocketing the phone.

"The seal is broken on the door!" Fuuka informed us.

"Are Akihiko and Mitsuru waiting for us?" I asked.

"Yes... they're waiting outside the Heirophant's door."

"Alright," I said, opening the bedroom door.

"So... how come your phone works in the Dark Hour?" Yukari asked.

"I asked Mitsuru for a modified one... one that would work in the Dark Hour," I replied, "Marcus has one, too. 'cause I go outside at night a lot, if the Dark Hour hits and I'm attacked by a Shadow, then I can contact Marcus and through him, people in the group."

"Handy," Yukari said as we turned the corner. Mitsuru was favoring her leg, and Akihiko had a bruise on his cheek.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Nah," Akihiko said, "I've had worse. But Mitsuru.." I pointed my Evoker at my head and pulled the trigger.

Light showered Mitsuru as I healed her. "Thank you, Emmerson," Mitsuru said, "but you should save your strength for the battle."

"No problem," I said, opening the door and leading the way into the room.

I stopped in amazement. A giant heart that seemed to be made of some gel-like substance was sitting on the bed... or rather, floating over the bed. Its wings, also made of gel, seemed to be melting. In the center of the transparent heart was a Mars and Venus sign together... at the top of the heart was a head-shaped thing with the mask of the Lovers.

"How dare you pull shit like that with us?!" Akihiko demanded, "I hope you're ready to die!"

I smiled slightly. "Good to see you're fired up, Senpai," I said, gripping my naginata and stepping forward.

"I'll keep you informed," Fuuka said, "get ready!"

"Fuuka, examine the enemy," I commanded, "Mitsuru and Yukari, focus on healing... Akihiko, do as you like."

"Roger," everyone said.

I pointed my Evoker at my head, pulling the trigger and concentrating. The woman in egyptian garb appeared above me, the snake writhing in her hands.

"Agilao!"

The sake shot forward and bit into the Lovers, exploding. The Lovers garbled... it didn't roar like the usual shadows.

"Ugh! Creepy," I muttered. Akihiko pointed his Evoker at himself. "Zio!" he cried out as Polydeuces appeared. Lightning came out of nowhere, striking the Lovers right in the middle. It gargled as it was hit.

"Bufula!" Mitsuru said as she pointed her Evoker at herself. Ice shards came out of nowhere, striking the Lovers. It garbled again.

Yukari took aim with her bow and shot. But the Lovers floated to the side, making the arrow miss by inches. "Ugh! Lame," she muttered.

I gritted my teeth. The Lovers gave out its weird, garbled cry and flapped its wings.

My mind when black. It was like... I had been disconnected from my body. I honestly couldn't move.

I don't know how much time had passed, but then next thing I knew, pain shot through my body like a roaring inferno and I was awake... Akihiko has a gash on his leg, and Mitsuru was holding her shoulder... that had one of Yukari's arrows sticking out of.

"The Lovers can use Charm skills," I said with a frown. "And Light and Dark don't work on it," Fuuka said, "no further notes."

"Mitsuru-senpai if you pull the arrow out I can heal both you and Akihiko-senpai," I said, pulling out my Evoker. With a grunt, Mitsuru yanked the arrow out of her shoulder. Blood was staining her shirt.

I pulled the trigger on my head, frowning. "Media!"

The snake flew out of Cleopatra's hands, circling above all of us and showering us with white sparks of healing.

Akihiko pointed his Evoker at himself. "...Dia," he said calmly, glancing at his bleeding leg. Lights sparkled around him as the wound closed.

"Bufula!" Mitsuru said, spinning her Evoker on her finger like usual. The ice shards came out of nowhere, hitting the Lovers. It garbled loudly as it took damage.

"Io! Garu!" Yukari yelled, pointing her Evoker at herself. Green wind shot up out of the ground, hitting the base of the Lovers. It garbled again.

It was making that strange noise again and flapped its wings. Nothing happened, thank god. I raced forward, my heart pounding. I swung my naginata as hard as I could, snarling. I managed to his the damn shadow three times... and it fell on its back.

"The enemy is down!" Mitsuru stated. "Attack!" I yelled, gathering all my strength.

The Shadow disappeared in a whirl of blackness once we backed off. I fell to my knees, the world swirling around me.

"Aria!" Akihiko grabbed ahold of my shoulders, "Are you alright?"

"...stamina..." I mumbled. The blood was swirling in my head. "Two fights... not fun..."

"Let's get her out of here," I heard someone say. I couldn't tell who...

When I opened my eyes, I was on someone's back going up to the dorm. My body felt like it was melting... I groaned softly, rubbing my eye.

"Miss Aria," Marcus turned his head to look at me. I was on his back. "...Marcus," I mumbled, resting my head back on his shoulder. "...you can go back to sleep," Marcus said, "I'll put you in your room."

I closed my eyes, feeling myself slip away into my dreams. Now six shadows down...

And six remain...

Marcus' POV

Once I placed Miss Aria under her covers, I went straight back to my room. I sat on my own bed, rubbing my fore head. Things had gotten difficult...

"Fire Storm, huh?" I muttered, smiling at the ceiling, "So... Miss Aria is finally learning to control her power..." I pulled out my Evoker. "... I should probably see if this changes anything."

I shot myself in the forehead. The room around me vanished. I was surrounded by gray smoke. A man wreathed in orange flames stood before me, his yellow eyes on me.

"...Apollo," I said, "I need to see into the future."

"How far?" he asked.

"...I just need to see if Miss Aria learning to control her rather... explosive power changes anything."

The flames went out as Apollo closed his eyes. The smoke rolled back, showing... a blue room. The Velvet Room...?

I looked down. Igor was sitting in his chair as usual. Theodore stood next to him.

"'tis unfortunate," Igor said, "that it had to end this way..."

"Does this mean it is Miss Aria's turn?" Theo asked.

I lowered to the floor and looked around in the vision. The door was a little ways away, almost beckoning to me.

"Yes... I suppose we have no choice but to pin our hopes onto the girl," Igor said, rubbing his chin, "especially since she was the closest to him..."

Wait... what does this mean...?

I went over to the door that led out of the Velvet Room and opened it.

It was the Dark Hour. I was running through the streets, searching... searching for whom? I went to the back alley that Miss Aria told me about.

I saw Mr. Shinjiro standing between a tall, cold male and a small elementary boy. The cold male was pointing a gun at Mr. Shinjiro. I couldn't move... for some reason...

"Go to hell!" Shinjiro snapped at the male.

And the trigger was pulled.

Shinjiro fell over, clutching his stomach. Blood bloomed across his coat.

I broke free of the paralysis and dashed out of the shadows to aim a kick at the cold male's stomach. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Aragaki," I said, headbutting the guy so he fell backward.

"...Kuh... Marcus..." Shinjiro spat out blood. The elementary kid looked shocked.

The cold male turned his enraged gaze onto me...

"What? What?" The smoke was rolling back. "Forgive me," Apollo said, reappearing in my view, "my power is limited... there is something that happens that you cannot change, no matter what happens."

My room reappeared, but my persona was still there. "...I see," I said, sitting on my bed again.

"...good luck," the roman god said, vanishing. I fell onto my bed, closing my eyes. I didn't bother changing into my pajamas, which was rare. "...something's gonna happen..." I muttered, "something bad..."


End file.
